Sadala Chronicles: The Time Hitman
by TrueUtopian
Summary: The leaders of the Space Pirates are having a war on Planet Cinnam, with the mysterious assassin Hit killing their leaders indiscriminately. The Galactic Patrol sent their best agent to arrest him for breaking the law against the manipulation of time, alongside an Elite member of the Saiyans: The Super Saiyan, Cabba, who has his own reasons for meeting Hit. [AU]
1. Entry 1: Red and Blue

**Greetings, kind reader. This is a sequel to the fanfic "Sadala Chronicles: The Saiyan and the Devil's Fruit". While this work will be inspired by the events of such fanfic and there will be references to it, this story will be dependent on its own.**

* * *

**SADALA CHRONICLES**

**THE TIME HITMAN  
**

**The fate of Frost's ****successor**

**Age 779.**

**July 12, a Friday.***

In the vast ocean of Planet Cinnam there was a space ship landing on a vessel. The ship was a small red vehicle with lots of equipment hidden in the trunk, and its driver was a curious man jumping out of it to speak with the crew in a flashy manner. The man was an insectoid person of a red exoskeleton, with white hair and bright red eyes, and the crew had many species that aren't worth naming all in here.

"Good evening mates," the man said with an affable tone, "I want to speak with the leader".

The person in charge of that group, a humanoid woman with blue skin and pointy ears, was wearing a metallic mask that covered her jaw. The man knew it was a thing for the people of the planet to wear it, but he thought it was a repulsive cultural thing. He didn't have an interest for the mechanical, like bionic arms or artificial hearts, liking only the natural.

"Call me Blue. You want to talk with the leader, you speak with me, red man."

The man chuckled by her creative choice of words.

"If we are playing the nicknames game, you can call me red."

Blue didn't emote, looking firmly at his eyes. Red couldn't help but feel anxious about her glare.

"So, I came here with the equipment you requested," he said with a grin on his face," but I must say is quite rubbish to reunite in such a desolate place. I'm sure Cinnam has better sights, with possibly good food around."

"We don't want to be seen. There are ears everywhere on this planet."

"And I'm sure you have a good experience with that."

Red was giggling like a child while looking at her ears, but Blue didn't react to the joke. It left an awkward silence in the area, with Blue breaking it.

"Let me see the equipment."

In a quite clumsy manner, Red went to the back of his ship and opened the trunk. Inside, there were countless weapons and mechanical wonders: poison needles, guns that could rip apart the flesh of anything it touched, flash grenades, regular grenades, rocket launchers capable of summoning small black holes, and a rubber blue duck. The last one stuck like a sore thumb.

"What is supposed to be that?" Blue said, pointing her power beam at him. He touched the weapon with his finger, pushing it away rather slowly and gently.

"Oh, is a quite fascinating thing. Very brilliant, and I can assure you he is very proud of that one. Well, let's quit the chit-chat and go for what we came to discuss: the subject of payment."

Blue took a long look at the weapons, and her sinister if subtle smile – because of the mask it was hard to tell – told Red anything, if that she was more than pleased.

"Tell your prize."

"Three billion credits," and he raised three fingers of his hand," those were his words. And not a single digit less."

"That's crazy, no deal!" She pointed the power beam at him, and many members of her crew did the same. He was unfazed, trying to remain civil in such a hostile environment.

"Don't try, my dear. It has a security measure, if you shoot you will end up electrocuted. Need I remind you that is thanks to his great creations that you pirates are even a menace to the Galactic Patrol? I'm sure that after Frost's departure, you guys won't survive against the Saiyans so easily – if I must add, you don't kill each other first."

Blue growled... and didn't do anything more. Red was waiting for her to react, but she was frozen. In fact, everything was frozen, with nobody in the vessel moving an inch. Some of the members of the crew took their mask off to smoke a cigar, yet the smoke too was frozen in the air. That feeling was familiar to him, as he experienced it quite a bit.

"I've come to kill you."

It was a quiet but menacing voice. Red moved, and saw a tall purple man in a fitting coat of the same color. He had bright red eyes just like him, and peculiar shape of head, looking almost phallic.

"I know who you are," Red said, "You're Hit, the legendary assassin."

"That's right, I've been called that."

It was peculiar how professional Hit sounds like. He had a serious expression on his face all the time, but if one paid close attention, one could see subtle eye bags under his eyes. Red found it fascinating, although this detail would be missed by anyone on the first attempt of looking at the man.

"Time is frozen, which means my time is up. And why do you want to kill me? I'm nothing but a humble arms dealer."

"I've been asked to kill both the leader of this vessel and the arms dealer coming. I did one, now I'm for the next. Have you said your prayers?"

Red chuckled.

"Sure. Go ahead."

Hit then punched him in the heart, a quick and almost painless strike that rendered Red unconscious until the blood in his body stopped flowing, killing him. And as quickly as he came, Hit disappeared, destroying the weapons of the pirates. Blue screamed in horror when time resumed, and became the new leader of that group the moment she discovered what happened to her boss.

But there was more to Red that meets the eye.

On July 15, a monday, someone would come to the planet to fight the Space Pirates. A member of the Galactic Patrol, and his hired muscle, a Saiyan.

* * *

***Universe 6 has its own calendar, very differently from ours, but for the benefit of this story, we will treat as if this story uses a Greco-roman calendar.**

**The cover of this story was drawn by the talented Death By Tea, who ironically hates the character in question. Please follow him on Twitter, as sakugatea**


	2. Entry 2: The city of Mon Roll

**Age 779.**

**July 15, a monday.**

**Four months after Frost was discovered to be the leader of the Space Pirates.**

Planet Cinnam, a commercial planet in the Galactic Government – formerly the Frost Empire – where time hardly passes, with a population of roughly four billion people, well known for its delicious food and bad weather. The inhabitants of this place wear masks for how hard is to breathe due to pollution in the air, which makes everyone question how can they even make good food based on honey and other ingredients.

The mercenary force of Planet Sadala has a base on this planet named **Soltero**, with roughly a hundred Saiyans. They serve this world's government as part of its militia, but for extra cash, some Saiyans can be hired as personal bodyguards for anyone that pays a good sum of money.

* * *

"Rasley you dumbass, clean that spot!"

"Yes, captain, sorry captain!"

_Cleaning, cleaning, the base must be clean while the stomach grumbles._

"You need a freaking haircut, you can hardly see with that hair hiding your eyes! Either cut it or I'll cut it for you! And let me be clear that I won't take responsibility if you bleed!"

"Yes, captain! Sorry, captain!"

_Cleaning, cleaning, the base must be clean while the stomach grumbles._

The captain left the room, leaving Rasley alone to clean every spot while repeating the mantra in his head. It surprised him the captain – a fearsome half-bald man with arms as big as bulldozers, hasn't broken his spine. He disciplined the rookies the hardest, with his favorite choice was to starve those who didn't perform as he wanted to.

He was starving, with his stomach being a monster begging for help. Regardless, he was close to finishing before the captain returned to the room. "I changed my mind," he said while sticking his finger up his nose, "go buy some donuts! You know which ones I like!"

"Right on the way!" Rasley did a salute, but when he arrived at the door the captain stopped him.

"I forgot to mention, I have delayed your payment. The credits you have in your account are for my donuts only. If I even see a donut missin', well, you don' wanna know."

Rasley gulped and put on the mask, going on his way to the store. No matter the day or weather, the capital always had a somber look filled with constant raining, with moonlight being scarce. Only the posters for the upcoming festival gave any sense of positivity. Luckily, the masks were great to avoid catching a cold, although they are uncomfortable to wear at first. They were also marvelous to scoff the captain without him noticing.

Rasley wanted to strangle the man for being such a pain in the ass, treating him like an errand boy. He didn't train for years in the academy to become an old man's slave!

When he arrived at the store, there was a huge line to buy the donuts from the Chimitsu company, possibly the most delicious in the galaxy. He remembered the first time he bought one, and how delicious it was. The taste of sugar and honey never left his mouth. Rasley shrugged. If he wanted to he could crush all those guys to buy the blasted thing. Hell, if he could, he would threaten the cashier just so he could give him at least one donut for free to calm his hunger. But he couldn't. It would put a bad name towards his name and his comrades on the planet, and business needs clients.

"Hey!" Rasley said to everyone, "I'm a Saiyan here! How about you attend me first?"

The cashier was a Cinnamian, a man of blue skin and pointy ears wearing a mask, and he wasn't looking happy one bit.

"You could be Frost himself and I wouldn't give a damn."

The clients looked at him, with a shady look in their eyes. Rasley gulped, as some of them were taller than him.

"Yeah, the leader of the Space Pirates," one client said. "Quite a shady guy, and he hired Saiyans for his task force."

"Okay, first all, Frost commissioned many mercenary groups, not only us!" Rasley yelled, pointing at all those men. He was sick and tired of that topic, as those guys repeated it again and again since the last couple of months, affecting his group work.

A buff Cinnamian man got out of the line and put himself in front of him. "Why don't you leave, little man?" he said through his mask. "You should take a shower while you're at it."

"Don't provoke me. At least I don't look inbred."

Rasley was close to punching the man, but his stomach grumbled again. He clenched his teeth and fists, thinking of many ways he could get away with a hypothetical murder. While getting out of the store, the buff man pushed him with enough force to make him fall to the dirty water of the ground. He was furious, ready to kick the living crap out of him. But the screams of everyone stopped his anger.

In the street, the horrified civilians were pointing at the heavens, fleeing for their lives. Rasley took a look at the sky, and was overwhelmed: a huge formation of ground on the sky ready to fall off. A meteor, maybe? No, it wasn't that, it was smaller, an entire mountain flying above the city. But how could that be?

It started to fall at high speed.

Despite his hunger, Rasley used all of his energy and flew to the skies, putting himself below the formations to save the buildings. Using all of his strength was completely useless, with his stomach begging for help and the balance being hard to keep. Rasley was gonna die like a poor bastard, hungry and risking his life for people that didn't like him and he didn't like either.

Until the mountain started to rise up.

Right beside him, there was a man... no, not even a man. A young lad wearing a silver hoodie, hiding his face. He looked at him with his piercing green eyes. "Don't worry!" the kid said with difficulty in his expression. "You're not alone in this!"

With the help of the mysterious guy, they both moved the mountain outside of the city, throwing it to the ocean. They couldn't destroy it, it would be foolish as the leftovers would endanger the population with the pieces falling from the sky. Rasley fell to the ground, exhausted and trying to breathe. He never did something as insane as carrying a mountain.

The mysterious guy, however, didn't look tired at all. He raised his thumbs up at him.

"That was bold of you. You should be proud!"

"Tsk, it was nothing..." Rasley then put both of his hands on his face and screamed. "Oh my god, I must return! Look, whoever you are, I must leave!"

And without even looking back, he flew as fast as he could towards the donut store, where tons of civilians were looking at the sky impressed with what happened. However, they weren't happy to see him.

"What was that about?" said the same buff man from before. "Was that another trickery like what Frost did?"

If Rasley wasn't tired, he would punch that guy in the mask. He only yelled.

"What? Do you think this is our doing? I almost died here for you cretins!"

"You could never trust in a Saiyan, not after Frost!"

That's it, he didn't care anymore. He raised his fist to punch the guy and practice his practices on a living target, but was stopped. The silver hood kid from before grabbed his hand and threw him to the ground.

"Don't move! If you move, I'll be forced to arrest you in the name of the Galactic Patrol!"

The civilians cheered. Rasley got up and raised his fist to fight back, but the guy punched him in the stomach, while muttering something in his ear as he got closer.

"Play along."

He didn't have any other choice but to obey the guy. The punch was painful; it was an overwhelming power for such a slender-looking guy. The civilians were clapping as he fell to the ground, coughing repeatedly. The noise ceased once an armored individual appeared before them, clapping all alone. Rasley looked at him, as he was a man with well-defined purple and white armor, looking like some bird with the symbol of the Galactic Patrol on his chest.

"Alright' folks, move on and return home, we are in the middle of an investigation and don't want people to get hurt."

The crowd left the place, leaving only Rasley with the two individuals. The lad helped him stand up, even to clean the dust off his uniform, but Rasley pushed him against it.

"Heh heh, sorry! I didn't want you to look bad," the lad said grinning ear to ear under his mask. "Man, Saiyans had it rough."

"Don't speak with me like we are brothers. Who the hell are you, you wanker?"

He opened his eyes wide open. "What does "wanker" means?"

Rasley clenched his teeth further. The armored individual took a step forward and shook his hand, ignoring the question. "A pirate named Manza did this attack," he said with a very robotic voice. "I already took care of him. You're a Saiyan, right? Guide me to your headquarters immediately."

"Thank you Barra, I'll take it from here," the lad said to the patroller, and words cannot describe how massive he was compared to the both of them. By comparison sake, they were dogs, the patroller was as tall as a tiger. "And to answer your question, what do you think I am?"

Rasley inspected him as the lad took his hood off his head. He was a small boy with golden hair and piercing green eyes, wearing a stylized silver jacket and pants, with an undershirt and boots that shared the same color as his eyes. He didn't recognize his race at all, as he didn't look like a member of Cinnam despite wearing a mask. He looked more like a Tuffle with the size, if he had to be honest.

The armored individual broke the silence, turning his left arm into a blade and pointing it at the lad.

"Tell him already, we have a job to do."

The lad smiled awkwardly. He raised his fist, showing the Sadala coat of arms in his white glove.

"Heh, alright. I'm Cabba, a Saiyan from Planet Sadala."

A Saiyan with golden hair? Nonsense! Saiyans only have dark hair. Only the lowest of the low would dye their hair, not a member of the army, and even then there was something unnatural about his hair and eyes. Yet, that coat of arms was legit.

Cabba then had to get real close to him, to mutter another thing. "Keep it quiet, I can't let everyone know I'm a Saiyan."

"What? Why?"

"Secret mission," he winked. "Please guide us to the headquarters."

Someone interrupted them. The cashier from before went running towards Cabba holding two blue boxes, with a huge joy in his face. "I saw everything through the window," he said with little breath on him, "you saved my store! P-plea-Please, accept this!" He then ran off where he came from, before someone tried to steal from him.

Such hospitality confused Cabba, and looked at Rasley with a grin on his face.

"Want one?"

With no delay, Rasley took the donut and ate it faster than a rat fleeing for his life. Cabba took his mask off and ate one. Without the need to even say anything, they both agreed it was the best thing to ever enter their mouth. Cabba tried giving one to Barra, but the patroller refused.

Obeying the request, Rasley took them in direction to the headquarters, but by the time they arrived, Cabba screamed in pain. The patroller was confused about it, as Cabba was holding his stomach with his arms tightly.

"What's wrong?" Barra asked.

"Bathroom!" Cabba yelled with tears in his eyes.

Cabba entered the bathroom and screaming he stood there for the rest of the night. As delicious as a donut may be, eating food from Cinnam before you get used to the environment will only give you diarrhea.

"Nice work, Crapba," Rasley joked, but the patroller kept the cold mood. "Excuse me for asking, but what does a Galactic Patroller want with this base?"

"We came here because of suspicious rumors of criminal activity in the area, with the leaders of the pirates coming to this place. You just saw what they will do. We also heard it involves an infamous Hitman named Hit, so we come to arrest him."

* * *

**Rasley's name comes from Parsley, while Barra comes from Barracuda.**

**Soltero is a type of salad.**

**Appreciations to Spec for suggesting the name of Barra.**


	3. Entry 3: A quick duel

**July 16, a Thursday.**

**Around 3:00 a.m.**

Rasley could now believe the lad was a Saiyan, as the moment he finally came out of the bathroom his hair didn't shine gold anymore. Without the hair he looked unremarkable, even scrawny beside his somewhat feminine eyes. Thinking of him as a member of the Elite members of the Sadala Defense Force would be unthinkable, yet there he was.

"I'm so sorry!" Cabba said embarrassed, and bowed towards him. I made a mockery out of myself!"

"I'm not a person of authority, relax," Rasley simply chuckled, "You stayed there for a while, those donuts definitely weren't for you."

Cabba blushed, scratching the back of his neck repeatedly. In Cinnam, is requested for tourists and immigrants from other planets to only consume special pills –known as astronaut food – until their bodies get used to the planet's atmosphere. Sadly, the base didn't have any of those pills as there weren't plans for a visit, meaning Cabba was out of luck.

The lad simply shrugged.

"Since you're here, do you mind me asking you something?" he asked, with trouble getting the words out of his mouth, "Do you think that with these clothes I look...cool?"

"Cool? No offense, but you look like a queer in those."

"Queer..." Cabba said with his eyes wide opened, full of enthusiasm, "that's slang on this planet for cool people, right?"

Rasley laughed in his inside, and didn't feel like breaking away his illusion. "Oh yeah, yeah! They are the coolest!"

Cabba smiled with a big grin, like he got the biggest compliment of his life. He took a deep breath, and with a dashing glare, he changed his appearance to the golden warrior from before, increasing his muscle mass a bit and shaking the floor.

"Hey, I just cleaned this floor up!"

"Where is Barra?" Cabba asked, and his tone of voice was different. Quite a clash from the kid from a minute ago.

"The robot looking patroller? He spoke with the captain and left. Said you should contact him later."

Cabba sighed, trying to hold himself together. Rasley explained that the captain asked him to keep an eye at him while he was inside the bathroom, but didn't expect to stay hours in there. Luckily the noises didn't make him fall asleep.

"I' apologize for causing you trouble. I could invite you —what time of day is it right now? I could invite you to breakfast for your problems!"

Rasley grinned like he never did before. He showed him the base, which was simple in comparison to the ones in Sadala, but it had the basic equipment, including communication computers, training rooms with gravity control and a cafeteria. The members of the base had to pay for the food with their credits though, which meant that the captain wouldn't let the undisciplined members eat anything as he wouldn't pay them. Cabba couldn't believe the last part.

"That's outrageous, without food you're only risking your soldiers' health!"

"Well, we haven't had a proper job in a good while since Frost's deal, and with the death of our original captain, the new one has been a pain in the ass," Rasley replied shrugging it off.

They headed to the cafeteria, and Cabba paid for breakfast for himself and his companion. He left him alone as he went to one of the communication computers. He stood there, talking for a while. When he returned, he found Rasley ate everything, including his food.

"Come on, seriously?" He may look non-threatening with the clothes and size, but that green glare in his eyes was certainly scary to have in front. Rasley couldn't sense energy very well, but the pressure in the area was real.

"H-hey!" Rasley started to say with an awkward grin to save his skin, "why don't we talk about that mission involving Hit! And why are you using that transformation? You can speak to me about it!"

"When I eat something," Cabba said leaving the table, with an annoyed expression on his face.

When Cabba returned with more food, the captain stopped him before he could take even a bite from the delicious looking meal. He had a smug grin on his face, shrugging with his bulldozer arms.

"So, the diarrhea guy. The Patroller told me you were going to help him on a mission."

"I also came for other reasons," Cabba stood up and looked at the captain firmly in the eyes despite the difference in size, where Cabba barely reached the man's hips, "Among them, to oversee the status of this base for your highness. From what I see, you're not following the optimal protocols."

The captain growled, shaking his knuckles and fingers, showing how scarred his hands were. The odor of the man was of sweat and… a souce?

"You're a pipsqueak, you come here with your hair dyed and think you can order me around? Tell me something, are you the bastard son of the king with some alien for you to think you have any sort of privilege in my base?"

"I'm the newest member of the Elite," Cabba said calmly, but his glare was growing intense, "and your superior."

"I don't give a damn about your status!" the captain yelled while repeatedly poking his finger at Cabba's forehead, "You're nothing but new blood, you possibly can't even clean your ass yourself. Back in my day, Elite Saiyans were something to be admired, but now I'm looking at a scrub. To me, _you're nothing _but a fake," now he started to poke even deeper, like if he was trying to burn a cigar on his skin, "while you're here, you will obey my commands. You don't blink until I say so, you don't even take a piss until I say so. If you make your pants brown, you're out!"

Cabba hardened his fist, and his sight became angrier than ever. Rasley only knew him for a short while, but seeing that sight was certainly odd. Was that scrub really an Elite? He looked too young to be one. Cabba took a deep breath, and calmed himself, but without even turning off his transformation.

"You convinced me, captain, I will obey your command...if you beat me in a duel."

The captain started to laugh quite vocally, to the point everyone in the base started to gaze their eyes on the two Saiyans. Cabba grinned with a smug gaze.

"You have no pride to lose" Cabba kept the gazing look," in fact, you will be earning the pride of beating a supposed Elite."

The captain grinned accordingly, and the two of them headed to the training room. Rasley and the soldiers in the cafeteria saw the two preparing for the brawl through an exhibition window, but he was worried. The captain was known for his brutality, and Cabba just spent hours in the bathroom and didn't eat a thing. By all logic, he shouldn't have any chance. The other soldiers were gossiping among themselves, betting with each other.

"Hey, who are you betting on?" Rasley asked.

"To the captain. Look at that scrub, small and no muscle to his arms. I bet a thousand credits he will lose," said one of them.

"I bet my dinner at him losing, he is not even wearing the uniform, wearing that queer outfit," said another.

"Let's play then, I bet my payment to the wanker!" Rasley said.

The fight started, but despite the size of his arms the captain strikes were dodged with ease, with Cabba taking the opportunity to strike him in the stomach with his elbow. The strike was so powerful it looked like the captain eyes were jumping out of his face. Cabba kept striking only with his elbow, to the point of mocking his opponent.

The captain, tired of the mockery, grew furious and started to launch a barrage of ki attacks like a hose, but Cabba yelled and in a second everything in the room disappeared, with the captain being launched to the wall.

"You lost," Cabba said, breathing heavily, no doubt for the hunger, "remember to learn from this loss."

The captain tried to get back up, but was glued to the wall. He ended up unconscious and the subordinates went to help him. Cabba got out of the room and returned to his table, with everyone being afraid of the Saiyan with the golden hair. Too bad someone ate the food while the fight was going on.

"They stole it out of hunger," Rasley said, as he was the only one not afraid of him, "but don't worry, they will respect you from now on."

Cabba stood quiet, trembling in pain with his stomach growling.

"H-hey, what a sore loser the captain is!" Rasley said, "I wonder what is his deal! Haha!"

"He is angry at me," Cabba said in a bored fashion looking at the wall," after all, I'm the one who arrested Frost, our biggest client."

* * *

**INCOMING ANNOUNCEMENT**

**Planet Cinnam welcomes you to the best planet in the Galactic Government to spend your vacations!  
**

**The home of casinos, pod racing, and the Chimitsu donuts, this planet has everything for you!**

**Remember to spend a visit to the Six Star Casino, with the most impressive energy source in sector 1208! All ages allowed, yes, even babies can bet and win millions!**

**Do not go to the upper levels. Only debtors go there.**

**Please enjoy your visit!**

**END OF ANNOUNCEMENT**


	4. Entry 4: The mission on the casino

**Please make sure to not annoy the authorities of Cinnam. This planet is under the care of the Galactic Government, the law will severely punish any outlaw, criminal or extortionist.  
This has been a public announcement.**

* * *

**Soltero, Saiyan base on Cinnam.**

**Around 4:30 a.m.**

The gates of the headquarters opened as Barra landed the two space ships inside. The first one was huge and of an outrageous design modeled after the galactic patroller's helmet, taking almost all the space of the parking lot. By comparison, Cabba's vehicle was a very humble standard model for four people, the usual for the Sadala Defense Force, completely unremarkable in every way.

"What a piece of junk," Rasley said looking at it.

Barra gave Cabba a pair of pills, and he swallowed them whole in the split of a second. He then put his mask back on with a relieved expression on his face.

"Don't say that, it was a gift. Ehem, greetings everyone! I'm Cabba, the overseer sent by Lord Sadala for this mission. Now that Barra is here I can explain the situation..." he then blushed nervously. "Y-you don't mind me giving you some orders, right?"

All the soldiers in there yelled a negative, they were fine with the change. The captain was in a healing pod and was unpopular with everyone. The lights of the parking lot turned off, leaving only the shine of Cabba's hair and Barra's ship, and in an instant a hologram appeared in front of all the soldiers, showing a strange and tall purple man.

"Raise your hand if you ever heard of the notorious assassin, Hit!" Barra asked.

There was a brief silence, broken by a few soldiers raising their hands. It was impossible to read Barra' mood due to his helmet, but he selected one of them with a finger, a hunky guy with scars on his face.

"That guy… he is a legend of the underworld. My old man's old man could recall that guy killing for who knows how long. If he is after you, you're done. He never misses a target."

"Correct!" Cabba interrupted with an awkward smile. "Yes, Hit is approximately one thousand years old. The Galactic Patrol has been wanting to capture him for centuries now, and so Barra here requested for our help."

Barra kept quiet, looking firmly at all the soldiers through his visor. Cabba then pointed at Rasley.

"Just a few hours ago, this man helped save a territory of the capital from a member of the pirates," some recruits started to applaud at Rasley for his efforts much to his embarrassment. "Don't do that. This hasn't been the only attack done lately by them, and it won't be the last. The Galactic Patrol believe the leaders are on this planet, and that attack was done as a warning to one of them."

"A warning?" one of the Saiyans asked. "What do you mean by that?"

"It means there is an internal war between them," Barra said with little emotion in his voice. "and Hit is caught between the conflict."

"Y-yes!" Cabba yelled awkwardly. "Since the Galactic Patrol arrested frost, multiple leaders of the pirates have been fighting for the control of the entire organization, and they hired Hit to kill one another. Barra here thinks is the perfect opportunity to catch two birds with one stone!"

"And what we will do? How are we even supposed to capture this guy?" Rasley asked. Everyone in the room was thinking the same trembling in their minds about even facing the seemingly immortal assassin. Cabba grinned and pointed at himself.

"Have no fear, I met Hit himself, and know his weaknesses!" everyone but Barra gasped in shock, impressed this one Saiyan was more impressive than they thought. "Let me tell ya all of this. I was personally selected for a tournament against another universe, where Saiyans existed and were conquerors!"

The room was left silent about such a claim. It was absurd to think that Saiyans could exist anywhere else. Barra broke the silence.

"He lost his fight."

"B-but I learned a new technique in the process!" Cabba then coughed repeatedly and when he calmed himself ran his hand through his blond hair. "Anyway, they call this Super Saiyan. It increases your strength to incredible levels. I can turn it off and on at will, but I'm going to use it to hide among the crowd. Remember, when we start the mission, I'm not a Saiyan."

"Super Saiyan, huh? Corny name," Rasley raised his hand to ask. "So mate, will you teach us how to transform into it to fight against him?"

Cabba gulped. "I'm afraid not. For now, you are just the backup," Cabba then walked a little through the room, not even looking at the soldiers. "The man who taught me had an even more powerful transformation called Super Saiyan Blue. I felt its punch, it was unbearable..." Cabba raised his fist. "A pain to never forget."

"So?" Rasley asked. "What is so special about that Blue form?"

"Hit fought against two Saiyans with it, and he defeated the man who taught me easily. If it wasn't for the tournament rules, it is clear Hit would have killed both in the spot."

A deadly silence surrounded the room, as everyone kept looking at Hit's holographic picture. Cabba continued.

"Hit has the power to control the flows of time for less than a second (a federal crime, I must add), but is enough for him. He stops time and then kills the target by hitting the vital points. He has some quirks discovered during his match, and I took notes in case of a scenario as this happened…"

One of the Saiyans took a step further and violently kicked Hit's hologram, making it fuzzy before recovering itself. It was the same guy that spoke about Hit.

"What farce is this?! Overseer, you're telling me Hit defeated your teacher with that blue hair dye, and yet you expect to defeat him?" He went towards the cafeteria, away from the hangar, but before leaving he yelled, "there is a reason we know him as the legendary assassin! He has no weaknesses!"

Cabba was prepared for the answer, as he didn't even react when the guy left the room and the soldiers were muttering to themselves.

"Never believe in hyperboles or legends," Cabba said. "I assure you they exist, but every single legend has a weakness in reality. I will find Hit's weakness!" He then pointed at all of them who were less than impressed. "And I need everyone here to help me achieve that. I will reward you all with a cut of his bounty!"

It took a while for a group to accept, with seven Saiyans enlisting for the opportunity to fight (which they famously adore) and to earn a good reward. Only 5 members refused for various reasons, not counting all the members outside the base. Cabba invited them all to a meal before going with the plan, but ran out of money for his own food once more.

By 5:00, Cabba and Barra were preparing to go to the rendezvous point where they would ambush the pirate meeting.

"Let's hope you're not wrong about this," Barra said looking at all the Saiyans preparing to go with him. "You ever heard that too much company is bad for business, right?"

"I trust they will listen to our indications," Cabba said while putting on the mask worn by Cinnam inhabitants. "We can capture Ango which will offer us a way to trap Hit, or there is a bigger chance with Hit being distracted for you to capture him, and Saiyans are known for making a lot of racket. We have permission for the racket?"

"No."

"Oh. Hey guys, don't destroy the building, when I give the signal fight every guard to cripple the pirates!"

The soldiers yelled, disappointed in unison.

"Hrmm. I'll wait at the rendezvous point. By the way, a shame you had to hire such ugly people."

"Ugly? What does that have to do with anything?" Cabba asked confused.

"Nothing, I would just have liked to see some good asses today. Such a waste."

Barra entered his ship and left the place, leaving everyone puzzled, and at least one member offended in secret. Cabba told the soldiers to reunite at the place and wait for his command, but stopped Rasley from going with them.

"I hope you don't mind me asking you to accompany me. I don't know the city very well."

Rasley saluted and entered the ship. The ship was small inside as it was outside, and smelling clean making for a comfortable journey, but it took at least a few minutes for either of them to break an uncomfortable silence, as Rasley still had questions in his head about the mission. Luckily, Cabba broke the silence.

"What beautiful-looking city, and it helps the gravity makes wonders for a bit of training."

"I guess," Rasley said as the lights passed through the streets. "I don't notice any difference."

"Those pills tasted like nothing, to think you guys didn't make me eat anything."

"I guess I'm sorry about it. We could stop at the fast-food if you like," Cabba glared at him with that. "B-by the way, I never introduced myself properly. I'm Rasley, 16 years old, level 2 in the ranks."

"You're older than me, I wonder who should treat the other as the superior."

"Nevermind that. Tell me, did you really have to knock the captain out cold? It seems excessive."

"I apologize. I wasn't in the right mood. My rage got the better of me, is a side effect of this transformation. Besides, treating his superior the way he did was enough to get him suspended for insubordination. I'm going to let him sleep while we work."

"I can see," Rasley saw how the ship flew through the buildings. There were multiple posters among the hover-cars and walls, promoting weird bands from the different countries of the planet, among some from distant worlds. "Don't you have music on the radio?"

"I have an album of _The Waves _around, but it was a gift. I don't like that kind of music."

"Oh yeah, only weirdos like _The Waves_. Hm... Hey, excuse me for asking, but why didn't you teach us the Super Saiyan transformation back there?"

Cabba kept silent for a moment, as he kept driving through a tunnel. When he got out of it, he touched a button and some words saying "Stealth mode activated" appeared on the radio's screen "I'll rather wait to teach it to anyone else. Hope you don't have objections about it."

"Of course not! Don't worry, we will prove our worth! We will crush every pirate in the place!"

They arrived at the place and landed atop a building. With caution, they hid, and Cabba took a pair of binoculars from his vehicle's compartment to see the casino in front. Despite the rainy climate, the casino was lively with six giant colorful lights writing _Saint Nodomi_ in the entrance, and many people were entering without a care in the world. With the binoculars, he saw how in the other rooftop one of the Saiyans greeted him with a hand signal, meaning they were in position. Barra was nowhere in sight, which was a good sign. Cabba couldn't see the leader of the pirates through the windows, and there was no description of what the arms dealer looked like.

He lowered the binoculars, giving them to Rasley alongside a communicator. Cabba prepared his clothing to hide his head with the hoodie.

"Listen here. Right now, a leader of the pirates named Ango is going to meet with an arms dealer, according to Barra's intel. Hit will try to kill both, and it will be our opportunity to capture him. Hit may control time, but he only uses it in less than a second and that gives us an opportunity. I want you to keep an eye on the surroundings, you saw what he looks like..."

"His head looks like a tallywacker, got it."

"I don't even know what that is, but yes. If you see him around, tell me through the radio and you will give the order to the squad! _I'm not a Saiyan_, got it?"

Cabba was about to jump from the building, but Rasley stopped him.

"Excuse me for asking, sir! I don't know how to sense energy, but wouldn't the enemy sense yours with that transformation?"

Cabba grinned.

"Why do you think I brought the squad?"

With this, Cabba jumped to the floor of the alleyways and went directly to the casino building. He was lucky the casinos in Cinnam weren't as regulated as other places in the cosmos, as they allow minors to enter.

**Saint Nodomi Casino.**

**5:15 a.m.**

Thanks to the weather and the countless races among the clients in the building, nobody batted an eye on him. The place had a fusion of smells of delicious food and tobaco, but it would be foolish to trust his nose to look for Ango. His nose was not as good as other comrades he met during Mayone, so he had to rely on them on the battlefield. This time he was alone.

He was praying deep inside for no one to sense his energy as a Super Saiyan. According to intel and his own experience, the pirates depended on marvelous machines and weren't natural fighters; only the high leaders could be called talented. Luckily, Ango wasn't a big fish in the top chain, but more of an administrator in the commercial area, so there was a possibility for him to pass through unnoticed.

The people were interesting to look at, as they were playing games risking their wealth to gain more. He chuckled as that attitude isn't that different from himself as he was risking his life to fight against Hit. That guy wasn't lying about his plan being suicidal, although he didn't tell them everything about it. He could trust Barra telling them what to do.

He didn't know Barra personally; he didn't even know what he looked inside the armor. He first saw him during the Tree of Might incident almost a year previously, with a different armor model. He later came to Planet Sadala to request the king for help, specifically asked for Cabba because of the Tournament of Destroyers. While the king requested information on him to the Galactic Patrol, they discovered that he was one of its best members for his missions destroying planetary bases of criminal organizations, but his background was a complete mystery. Nobody could even tell how old he was.

He was nervous about it but had no other choice but to trust him and his indications, as he was his client. He headed to the center of the giant room, where some people were watching at the giant oval energy source, a significant attraction of the casino. There were a bunch of flowers around, as a paid tribute by the most superstitious of the lot, although Cabba had a weird desire to burn those flowers down. He took a deep breath and forgot about it.

Someone touched his shoulder.

"Hey, kid. What are you doing here?"

It was a slender blue-skinned man wearing a tuxedo and a Cinnamian mask. It was just a guard.

"I'm just watching that giant sphere. Is it true it gives energy to the entire building?"

"Well, yeah. Even if a planetary blackout happened, we would still be working. But ignore that… are you here for the boss? Show me your face."

Cabba gulped and took his hood off, showing his face. The man didn't react in any weird manner, meaning he didn't recognize him as a Saiyan. Cabba then took a card from his back pocket alongside an ID.

"Yes, I came to meet the boss. I'm…" Cabba felt awkward saying it, but it was Barra's indications, "you know, a friend."

"Hm… Pamelo, huh? That's a Tuffle name?"

"It was my uncle's name" Cabba lied while grinning.

The man kept looking at him for a minute until he went along. He told him to follow him, and they both headed to an elevator. The man contacted a transmissor and described him with special emphasis on his eyebrows, and by the look on his face, the boss was more than pleased. The elevator opened, and they both headed to the top floor.

"Cabba, sir. I see the target heading there!"

Bingo. Rasley speaking through the ear communicator gave him the signal that everything was going through the plan. Cabba then coughed horribly.

"Start!"

"Pardon?" The casino guard asked.

"Sorry," he kept coughing. "The rain gave me a bit of a cold."

The elevator opened, letting an elegant room surrounded by guards looking in his direction. The guards were armed with an arm cannon on their arm of preference. Cabba grinned under his mask, knowing full well those artifacts were of no danger to him, but quickly changed his mood to not alert anyone. Behind the guards, there was none other than Ango, a leader of the pirates.

He was a repulsive-looking fellow, of an elongated dome head and big greenish lips, with evil-looking eyes that were pure green. His face didn't match the elegant clothing and jewelry he was wearing. Cabba gulped. He had to wait until Hit arrived.

"So, you're the special kid I asked half an hour ago? Right on schedule!"

"I'm queer!" Cabba said proudly. He didn't know why he felt the need to say that.

"That's why I called for you, pretty eyes! Take off your mask and we will start in a while!"

Cabba wanted to growl, but took a deep breath before taking the mask off. Ango was more than pleased with what he saw, so everything was going fine. "Good! Cute eyebrows! Good! Let me..."

"Sir, your appointment has arrived," one guard said. Ango growled like a child.

"Crap, damn that man. Always sending his delivery boys when I'm starting my fun. Bah. You there… em..." a guard showed him Cabba's ID," Pamelo! Wait in that chair there. I'll be back."

Cabba did as he was told. He tried contacting the other Saiyans, but it was hard with so many people around. The elevator opened, and a curious man of a frog-like appearance entered. He was wearing nothing but a tunic, and Cabba couldn't help but be impressed by his white skin. An albino frogman is not something you see every day.

"Good evening mates," he said cheerfully."I hope the sun shines well on your window in a while."

"Don't play jokes with me!" Ango said angrily while throwing a donut from his desk at him, "I'm sick and tired! Ever since ol' Frosty got out of the game, the business hasn't been the same. My comrade from the coast is dead; some lunatic tried to destroy part of my sector with a mountain from who knows where! I need to pay the owner of this place! I'm stressed out!"

Cabba kept listening. The frogman chuckled.

"Some of my comrades were killed too, it wasn't just your friend who died, but yet here I am doing happy businesses with you!"

"Bah!" Ango said in his desk annoyed, "just show me the goods. Hurry."

The frogman took off his tunic, and everyone gasped. His whole body was made of machinery of the highest caliber.

"I bring forth his best new weapons from him for you, my friend Ango."

"Ah, yes, those things look excellent! The best kind of weapons against the Galactic Patrol and whoever helps them out. Tell me your prize. I will pay anything!"

The frogman smiled.

"Three billion credits. Not a single digit less."

Ango took his computer from the desk cabinet and with some quick clips, the payment was done.

"I lost him! I can't see Hit!" Rasley yelled in his ear, "He disappeared! He is in the building!"

Cabba's heart started to shake in his chest, knowing full well Hit could appear in any minute — heck, any second around. Ignoring the guards, Cabba flew rapidly towards the arms dealer and threw him to the ground. He held him down on the floor.

"Oh? And who may you be?" The frogman said, surprised but with a dash of indifference in his voice.

"Y-you're arrested!"

"Not if that guy has anything to say about it," the frogman said calmly while smirking.

Cabba noticed the silence. It was awfully quiet. There was no noise of anybody breathing nor he could hear the rain outside the window. Cabba looked behind his back, and striking red eyes were looking at him.

Hit arrived at the place and was ready to kill the man.

* * *

**Author's note: The character of Ango was inspired by the antagonist from Akira Toriyama's Kajika, although vaguely.**


	5. Entry 5: Hit's first encounter

**A memorandum by Cinnam's government, but licking doorknobs is illegal. Please refrain from your cultural traditions on this noble place, thank you very much.**

* * *

**Saint Nodomi Casino.**

**5:15 a.m, frozen time.**

Cabba bit his own tongue.

The elevator was open but nobody was even looking at it. They were all looking at him, but frozen in time. The bodyguards, Ango, and Hit. He once read in a book that a good soldier had to think like a hunter, and he thought of everything a hunter would do to trap his prey…but one thing came to his head.

Where was Barra?

"Move," Hit said with his deep and somber voice. Cabba was trembling. He was outmatched. No matter what he did, Hit could kill him right there in the blink of an eye.

_1...2...3..._

"I… I won't move," Cabba said while putting himself right in front of the arms dealer, who wasn't trembling. Cabba was confused, he learned in the tournament that Hit's ability to skip time was for less than a second, but there they were, speaking formally while time was frozen. More than a second has passed. "If you want to eliminate him, you will have to go through me. I may be a pushover to you, but I won't let go of my mission."

_7...8...9..._

Hit yawned. An ordinary man would use that opportunity to try to strike him down with a punch or something, but Cabba knew that trick wouldn't work on him, as he had ultra-fast reflexes. Instead, he went for a different plan. He knew that Hit would be curious to know what he was doing in there, so he prepared himself with the outfit. Inside the mask, there was a small button that would release a highly toxic gas from his jacket into the room, leaving anyone that breathes it in a deep sleep.

It wasn't the Saiyan way, but right now he had to follow the Galactic Patrol way.

_12...13...14..._

"I have a policy of not killing anyone that is not my target", Hit said returning to his serious mood, without even moving. He was looking at Cabba firmly with his crimson eyes. "Not to mention Lord Champa told me you –of all people– would be useful in the near future. Move now."

"No!"

Hit kept standing still in his place. Cabba kept looking at his surroundings, nervously. Was Hit aware of the plan? Cabba thought with his heart repeatedly shaking. His mind wandered between the two questions of how did Hit entered the place, and would the gas affect him? He had to stay focused, otherwise Hit would know of his intentions by reading his face.

_22...24...25..._

"I see you're using that transformation Universe 7 used. Super Saiyan, right?"

Cabba didn't respond. He couldn't lose sight of Hit's movements, watching them close to know where he would strike. Hit didn't move his hands from his pockets, and if he learned anything from Son Goku was his trick against Hit' movements, even if he didn't fully see it, but a theory is better than nothing.

_30...31...32..._

"I see. You used it alongside that particular fashion sense to enter this place unnoticed, to catch me and these guys off-guard. A bit clever, I'll grant you that, but it won't work with me from now on."

"I wasn't using it to only disguise myself!"

Hit didn't respond, but he did look a bit surprised.

"You remember the Blue transformation?" Cabba gulped, he was sweating. When time is frozen is like the air was running out, or maybe he was too nervous, "this is part of my training. Before going blue, I must completely control this one. I even managed to stop it from leaking energy, a bit anyway."

_38...39...40..._

Hit stood there quiet as he kept watching. The arms dealer was awfully quiet, possibly unconscious due to the gas, but Cabba didn't care about him. He cared about the assassin in front of him, and felt the need to ask, is not like there was ever gonna be another time to do so.

"Hit, teach me how to move freely through time!"

The question was enough to make him raise an eyebrow, well, if he had any. Cabba was focusing only on his face, trying to read his thoughts.

"Back then, the man known as Vegeta taught me how to use my anger to transform, but he showed me there was a level beyond this power… but he was easily defeated by you."

_47...48...49..._

"Are you asking me to be your mentor?"

"I'm asking you to teach me the secret of time. We both know I was completely useless in the Tournament of Destroyers, and… and I need the power to archive my dream! I want to become what Frost was to the universe, only not a mask but a real deal, and I don't think that blue form may be enough, and your power would allow me..."

Hit raised his hand wide open, shutting Cabba up. Cabba didn't know how to proceed. Naturally, he would bow down in a sign of respect, but he had to make sure the frogman was kept alive, it was his mission to arrest him alongside Hit.

_52...53...54..._

"You took this mission to see me." Hit said, without even moving his crimson eyes. "Did you by any chance risked the life of your comrades just to make it easier for you to find me?"

Hit voice penetrated him like a knife in the heart. Did he read his intentions that quickly? Hit lowered his head as his eyes closed.

"That was selfish of your part."

Something happened. Cabba could sense it as if the wind was cut in half. He checked behind, and the arm dealer wasn't breathing. He quickly checked his pulse, and there was nothing. He was dead. Not only that, but Ango was down on the ground too. Did Hit move so fast he killed him without Cabba noticing?

Cabba was furious, but Hit barely changed his apathetic expression.

_57...58...59..._

"Time is a realm that only a few people can alter on their own. If fate ever chooses you to learn it, then ask me again."

He knew time returned to normal because the guards started to audibly scream, but he couldn't see Hit anymore. He disappeared, but in that exact moment, racket started happening on that floor. The windows were destroyed in a second, with noise coming from outside the window and the sound of turrets shooting at everyone in the floor. As fast as a blink of an eye, Cabba closed his eyes and he could hear how multiple explosions and tranquilizer darts were being shot at the room.

The guards were unconscious. With his eyes closed, Cabba tried to sense Hit's energy, but he was gone, like if he was never there. He punched the floor with enough force in frustration, almost opening a hole as the room trembled. He heard how someone was running on the floor, and it didn't take him long to figure out who he was.

"Did he escaped?"

"Yes," Cabba replied without much enthusiasm in his voice. "Barra, tell me how much time happened when I jumped to the dealer and you attacking the floor."

"One second exact."

Cabba gulped. He mentally counted how many seconds the entire conversation took place, yet they were only microseconds. Not a minute happened, but a second, Hit's power was even more amazing than he thought.

"Well, this was a waste of time," Barra said while checking the air, "pardon the pun. Did you just activated the anesthesia gas?"

"I did the moment I saw Hit."

"Preposterous! That gas is instantaneous, it affects the system in less than a second! Unless..."

"The gas was frozen in time?" Cabba said.

Cabba opened his eyes as the flash grenades ceased to work, and saw Barra with his arm cannon pointing everywhere, even to the unconscious guards. Cabba got up and went to the elevator, and found the answer to his question: the elevator had a hatch. Hit possibly entered inside the elevator using time skip when the doors opened to the arms dealer, and waited for the right opportunity to strike.

It was so fast. Just a few seconds ago –or possibly more? He couldn't tell anymore– Rasley told him Hit was on his sight. He took a deep breath under the mask and explained the situation to his patroller client.

"Clever. Not for anything he never misses," Barra clenched his fist while looking at the window. "And what's worse, he killed both targets. We can't get any information from them now. That blasted Hit, breaking the law against the manipulation of time as he pleases! When I find him, I'm gonna make sure he stays behind bars, **forever!**"

Cabba bowed his head. Barra responded by punching him the head with his fist.

"Don't apologize! Where is your squad?!"

Cabba completely forgot about it, the racket was supposed to start a few minutes ago. Stroking his head, he touched his ear to contact Rasley.

"Rasley, report. What happened to the squad?"

A minute of silence. Barra's arm cannon became a hand, and he started to put handcuffs to the unconscious bodyguards. Every second was making him more nervous.

"Rasley!"

"I... I don't know, sir! I can't get in contact with them!"

With his heart shrinking and ignoring Barra's attempt to stop him, Cabba flew outside the room and went flying directly to the place the squad was located. He shined under the rain for the population to see, and in a minute arrived at the next building' –a hotel– rooftop. The vehicles were in the rooftop as expected, but there was nobody around. He tried sensing their energy, but it was futile.

He opened the door to the building, and a stinking smell came out of it. It smelled like gasoline of an old hovercar, except there was something else around. A familiar smell. The room had nothing remarkable, it was an empty room with an elevator and a couple of stairs. But the smell around it was too noticeable to ignore.

"Cabba, sir!" Rasley said in his ear, scaring him for a second, "Need support?"

"Hold your position," Cabba said entering the room. The first thing he did was touch the elevator's button, since it was impossible to keep a track of the smell with the mask on. It took roughly half a minute –he was counting them with attention ever since he was tasked with the mission to fight Hit, even if their "fight" was void– but the doors opened.

There was nothing on it.

"Missing something?"

Cabba flipped with his arm wide open in fear, ready to destroy the entire room if necessary. It was only Barra, looking down on him through his helmet.

"Oh, is you. You scared me for a sec. I can't contact the squad!"

"Odd," Barra said while touching hishelmet. "I scanned the DNA of all of them with my helmet, and of all the people in the building, they aren't here."

"I can't sense their energy!" Cabba raised his voice. "They should be here! I saw them before entering the casino!"

Barra entered inside the elevator, and with caution opened the hatch –Hit gave him the idea– to discover that stinking smell increase even higher. There was no doubt about it, among the smell of gasoline and metal, there was a strong smell of blood.


	6. Entry 6: Never open your mouth

**Cinnam's government would kindly like to remind its citizens to not bother the local Saiyan population. Sadala's army has been a vital part of the defense force of this planet, which proudly has no militia as the first step for peace in the universe.**

* * *

**The Iron Flower Garden.**

**Outside of Soltero, Saiyan base on Cinnam.**

**Wednesday, July 17, 5:15 p.m.**

Mission Failed.

The past day was a busy one, and not exactly pleasant. Above the elevator, the squad was found dead. Barra didn't allow Cabba to see their bodies, "I don't care about your rank, your race, or your level of power, you're too young for this!" he said. Cabba found it baffling considering his experience, but he couldn't say anything. After all, he was his employee, and didn't know how to respond to the situation.

Later, more members of the Galactic Patrol arrived at the casino. They started to interrogate every member of the security team, and whoever opposed them with violence, Cabba defeated them in a flash. The day got disturbing when they discovered a lot of children in the upper floors, sold into slavery from other planets or locals who were in severe debt with the casino. Some even sold themselves just to eat. Cabba was creeped out, but Barra was indifferent about it.

"Please, don't put me as this kind of bait again. Is repulsive!"

"Stop whining, we eliminated a slave dealer," Barra said without much enthusiasm. The casino was too important of an income maker for the planet, so at best it would be closed until a new manager was assigned. The patrollers were more than annoyed at having to deliver a bunch of children to their home planet. Before they parted ways, they met at the entrance of the casino under Barra's ship, which was flying on the air. It was hard to read his mood under the helmet, but Cabba tried to be professional.

"The mission is a failure, for now. It took me six months to find about that Tuffle client only for this occasion."

Cabba bowed his head. He expected to be punched again, which wouldn't matter. It would be discipline. Instead, Barra passed him a cookie.

"This will not be a positive report to your commanding officer. If it serves any consolation, failure is part of growth," Barra then stopped to look at his surroundings, noticing how it started to rain again, "What an odd planet. You better eat that quickly!"

Following his command, Cabba ate it. Homemade, with a familiar and delicious taste. He sincerely hoped it didn't give him stomachache.

"Central has called me, a fleet of space ships were stolen in sector 2060. Hit will still be around the planet, with more of the pirate's civil war happening. For now, rest, and cry for your dead until I return with more clues. Make sure to help the civilians from any imminent threat – Any objections?"

"I have! I mean..." Cabba took a moment to articulate his thoughts, "do we know who killed the squad? Does the Galactic Patrol need to take their bodies?"

"An autopsy shall be done to discover the cause of death and the possible culprit, although the body of a Saiyan must be tough to check. I have my suspicions Hit is the one to blame, but I'm not sure. Such a massacre doesn't correlate with his modus operandi."

Hit won't kill anyone who is not his target, meaning the squad wasn't killed by him. But he had to hold his tongue about the request he did to Hit, he couldn't risk losing the good grace of the Galactic Patrol.

"Perhaps an unknown agent," Barra said, breaking his concentration. "We have a recording of your encounter with the arms dealer, I'll send it to your ship's computer in a few hours, but again, take a rest. Unfortunately, there wasn't any camera on the hotel's rooftop."

Cabba nodded, and the patroller flew away. He hid under the hood and returned to his ship quickly, and found Rasley sitting on the passenger seat. The music of The Waves's_ Golden Heart_ album sounded on the radio.

"I guess I'm a weirdo," Rasley said without much enthusiasm.

Cabba paid no attention to it and drove the vehicle in silence, until he reached the base. The music was awkward but it helped think about nothing. Without time to lose, he went to a communication computer to speak directly with the king. After recapping the events, the king was not pleased.

"I'm sorry for disappointing you, my king."

"Bah! Of all the news I could receive, failure!" the sound of the king's hand slapping his face could be heard, "Unbelievable! We need that reward, understood, Cabba? Failure is not an option!"

"The opportunity to capture Hit is still possible, my king. The next time I'll call you, you will receive pleasant news about the reward arriving at Sadala's territory."

Cabba took the opportunity to talk about the insubordination of the local base captain. Funny to think he didn't bother to ask the name of the man he sent to a recovery pod. The king didn't sound too impressed.

"Not allowing the troops to eat is unacceptable," he said, "Fire him immediately, I'll send a substitute captain in the following days. For now, you are now in control of that planet."

Cabba saluted, and they closed the communications. Before reviewing the video of his encounter with Hit, Cabba had to tell the soldiers about the failure of the operation. He gulped, and took a deep breath. He promised himself to never let a comrade die again, but reality is often disappointing about such idealist goals. He went to the cafeteria and told them how the squad remains were taken by the patrol for investigation, and he'll make sure to honor them by name once the autopsy was finished. None of them were pleased.

"I told you Overseer," the guy with the scars said while on his seat, "Hit has no weaknesses!"

"Leave him," another man said, "the king shouldn't have expected much from some loser who lost a tournament."

Some of the men laughed, but others didn't. Cabba remained a Super Saiyan for hours and they could still feel the pressure, but a combination of stress and disappointment made him want to turn the thing off. Not to mention the now-former captain was still inside the healing pod, and they knew not to anger him. Might make right, right?

Without much less to say, he entered his ship and turned his transformation off, and spend the following hours –from 4:30 to 7:30 pm– studying the footage sent by Barra. Repeat after repeat, he studied a specific minute: 5:15 a.m. But no matter much he tried, he couldn't see Hit. He could only see the arm dealer, and himself throwing him to the ground, only for the frogman to inexplicably die on the screen.

_Not if that guy has anything to say about it._

Cabba could sense his heart trembling in fear. He assumed the guy was unconscious because of the gas, but as he discovered, it was frozen in time. It means that frogman heard the entire conversation between him and Hit. Furthermore, he knows of Cabba's intentions of learning time skip.

"Don't worry!" he said to himself while laughing quite awkwardly and bitting his nails, "he is dead now! You saw him dead, even touched the skin of that albino..."

Albino frogman. The frogman species is known for many colors, but albinos are an anomaly. An idea touched his brain, the same way a fart passes through the stomach. He sped up the recording to the time the Galactic Patrol took the body for an autopsy. Roughly 8:08 a.m. There was the room, with three patrollers bickering among themselves while taking the bodies of the handcuffed guards, with Ango and the frogman still on the floor.

He zoomed the screen towards the frogman. His skin was different, turning less pale. A sign of decomposition? Nonsense! It takes days after dying for a body to decompose, that guy has only been dead for a couple of hours!

Cabba turned the monitor off. He discovered the unknown agent.

What was that albino person? The question didn't allow him to think with ease, spending the night hardly sleeping. In order to stay alert, he had to sleep inside his ship. To anyone else, it would be an uncomfortable experience, but to someone his size, the ship was very comfortable. There was a special mechanism for stasis –also known as hypersleep– on the vehicle but using it outside of long travels through space was discouraged, especially as the king or Barra could call him for a mission.

Regardless, he awoke the next day by morning, starving, and penniless due to the failure of his mission. Had he know of the cost of the food on the planet, he wouldn't have gone nice guy with the squad. He took a deep breath and tried to ignore it, taking a bath on the headquarters bathroom and then to the training room to practice a bit. He found the captain as he was entering the room, scared as a kitty cat when their eyes crossed.

"I-i-inspector!"

"Good morning," Cabba said with a dash of indifference, "I forgot to ask your name and rank when we first met."

"Horia, sir!" the man did a salute, "rank 3."

"Good. Horia, yesterday you committed an act of insubordination."

"My apologies sir. I promise it won't happen again."

"It won't. By orders of his highness himself, you're demoted from your position. Please leave the base and return to planet Sadala for further orders."

The man expression changed, with his affably look of a crocodile disappearing.

"You can't do that! Who is gonna take care of this base?"

"The king's replacement will arrive in a few days, until then I'll take care of it."

"You did such a good job at your previous mission..." Horia muttered, thinking he couldn't be heard.

"What was that?" Cabba raised his voice, scaring the man off.

"Nothing! I'll prepare my belongings, sir..."

The former captain Horia walked away, leaving the room for Cabba alone. He stayed there training until 4:24 p.m, which by that point his hunger couldn't be contained anymore. He ran to the cafeteria, where some soldiers saw him quite pale. One of them even looked ready to mock him, but remained quiet.

"Hey, there are guild missions here, right?" Cabba asked that guy.

"No. Ever since the previous captain died, the guild hasn't received any missions."

And Cabba's luck couldn't get any worse. But, the smell of fried meat and eggs –made from Sadala dinosaurs? He could swear it was the case– appeared in front of him, and raising his head, he saw a smiling guy with hair hiding his eyes.

"Hey overseer, let's talk!" Rasley said, "Is my turn to invite you to eat!

Rasley and Cabba went outside the base, to an artificial garden close to the base. He was so hungry he couldn't decline the invitation, and it gave him a good look at the city sunset, with the red sun filling the garden. Since it wasn't raining and the place was rather lonely, he didn't need to wear a mask nor transform into a Super Saiyan to hide. During that moment, he could forget about yesterday and just enjoy living for a bit.

"I won a bet with someone, so he paid for my food," Rasley said, "I thought it would be good for ya!"

The food was delicious and the drinks so exquisite, Cabba never remembered eating so well before. He bowed to him in a sign of respect.

Rasley was more than confused by the attitude. "Overseer, don't bow all the time. You're embarrassing yourself."

Cabba scratched his head a bit embarrassed. "I guess is a tic I can't change!"

"You should relax more often. If ya want to get older, stress can help, but it won't make you any taller."

They remained there for a while so the food could be digested, but Cabba couldn't help but feel really good in that place. Maybe it was because the garden didn't have any real plants, so he didn't feel nervous at all. Rasley smiled somewhat maliciously.

"Then overseer... is time for you to teach me!"

"Teach you? What? The transformation?"

"Oh course! I feel that with you as the captain now, we can all get stronger! Imagine, an army of Super Saiyans! Sadala Golden Army!"

Cabba gulped. "I don't think you guys are prepared for that yet."

"Come on!" Rasley said with scorn in his voice, "don't prove the captain right with him telling you're just a fake! Is just... imagine if the whole army could transform like you. There wouldn't be anyone stopping us! The war with the pirates would be over quickly! It would..."

"Stop," Cabba bluntly said, "Don't think about that."

The mood in the air changed. For a moment, the vehicles on the street stop making noises, which made the whole place feel cold; like if time stopped for a minute.

"But why not? Don't tell me you're really selfish about it and just want it for yourself!"

"Of course not." Cabba said, "Well, maybe a bit. I'm a bit selfish too. But the real reason is that the thought scares me."

"Why? We would be invincible! My friends wouldn't have died if you taught us how to transform!"

Cabba felt nervous all of a sudden. He now wanted to punch him to shut him up, but he was right in a sense. He took a deep breath in order to articulate his answer.

"Power is addictive, you know? Remember the terrorist attack from almost a year ago that destroyed Sadala's capital?

"I've heard of it."

"I fought the leader behind the attack, and she was mad with power, shouting nonsense because she grew so powerful. Imagine what would happen if I teach everyone the transformation. Coups! Civil war! Chaos! The Saiyans would turn into bigger monsters than the Space Pirates ever were!"

"You... you can't say that," Rasley said very dissapointed, Cabba could sense anger and sadness in his voice. "Come on sir, consider it."

"I believe I have a responsibility with this power, Rasley. I can't risk it going to the wrong hands." Cabba scratched the back of his head continuously, almost as if he had fleas, "I'm sorry about the mission, ok? I was sure I could capture Hit, but... his time powers changed. Is not like when he fought in the tournament."

Rasley said nothing, remaining rather angry on the bench. The place was Cabba's cheerful location just a while ago, and now it felt awkward. Cabba remained quiet, deep in thoughts. It was strange, but he felt like he could trust Rasley. After all, he first met him trying his best to save people.

"I'll be honest. I... I was reckless because before the mission, I spoke with my mother, and she told me my father passed away. Is why I wouldn't take insults from that captain."

"Your father? Sorry for your loss, man," Rasley said looking at him,"what was his rank?"

"No, he wasn't fit for battle so he worked with Tech Tech merchants. He died due to a genetic disease, and the terrorist attack worsened his health."

If he could see his eyes, Cabba would know Rasley's opened wide, as the thought of a Saiyan not being a fighter was a foreign concept for the universe's warrior race.

"A shame he didn't die on the battlefield."

Cabba took a deep breath, "I don't know why I'm telling you all of this, we barely know each other."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I'm honored to meet the guy who arrested Frost, and I don't mind helping ya opening. But ever since the guy retired things haven't been the same. Business isn't the same, pirates are crazier. For a minute, I thought you could change everything."

A moment of silence stood there. Just a conversation between two perfect strangers, as in that planet Cabba was truly alone, far away from his family and...friends? Now that he thought about it, he doesn't remember having any. Sure, he had Magetta but he couldn't understand what he was saying, and during the time they worked together, he never saw Frost as a friend, just someone to serve as he does now with the king. And considering everything that happened with Caulifla...

"I'll become like Frost," Cabba said bluntly.

"Excuse me, inspector?"

"I'll become like Frost. As in, the fake one. I'll make sure to turn that lie into truth with me as the leading man! That's my dream!"

Rasley couldn't help but chuckle at the thought. "Well, you're as short as the man, so you're doing a terrific job on it!", and while Cabba was embarrassed, he did laugh too.

Suddenly the laugh stopped, when someone walked alerted them walking on a pond. The two Saiyans quickly looked at the stranger: a blue-skinned woman looking at them under a blue umbrella. Her eyes were crimson red, and her poofy hair as white as the moon. She was pretty.

"Good evening mates," she said with a very formal tone, "I hope you're enjoying this sunshine."

That tone of voice was familiar, but Cabba didn't know her. Rasley got up, and put his hand on her shoulder. "Oh hello, hon. Look, is getting late, so you should return home. This city is dangerous to such a pretty lady at night."

She didn't took her sight off Cabba's, which was unnerving.

"My apologies, but I can't do that. The Super Saiyan and I have a business to attend to, since we both met with Hit."

Cabba could fee the colors of his body disappearing, with his skin shattering like glass.

The woman was the unknown agent, the albino frogman.

* * *

**Horia comes from zanahoria, the Spanish word for carrot.**


	7. Entry 7: The duke of the space pirates

**Greetings! After a long wait, here is the next chapter. It is an extra-long one because I'm possibly not going to update for a while.**

* * *

**The Iron Flower Garden**

**Wednesday, July 17, 5:23 p.m.**

Only the city noise could be heard, as a deadly silence surrounded the three of them. Colorless, he couldn't sense any unusual energy on the woman –or rather, the unknown agent–, who kept smiling with her white and perfect teeth. She wore baggy pants, a form-fitted shirt with a blue sweater jacket tied around her waist, and her eyes were crimson red, a very familiar kind that lacked pupils just like Frost, and she towered him a bit. Then again, he was rather short.

"Hey, I think you're confusing the person, hon," Rasley said with his hand on her shoulder, "he is just my Tuffle friend."

Her smile disappeared. With an incredible speed that Cabba barely could see she took Rasley wrist and pressed it with enough force to crackle his arm, making him yell in agony.

"Tsufurian!" she yelled. "Is Tsufurian! You will refer to it with the correct name, you briard simpleton!"

At high speed, Cabba rushed and slapped her hand, releasing Rasley from the danger. Should have he taken more time is likely his entire arm would be useless. She looked at him annoyed before returning to her usual smiling self.

"I apologize," she cackled. "I can get rather cranky with terminology."

Rasley was holding his hand, enduring the pain. Was his wrist broken? What was she? No, what was it? The fact it was powerful and was still alive after its previous body died...

"I saw you dead," Cabba said. "As a man, even."

"Bold of you to assume I have a preference for gender," it replied with a smirk, playing with the umbrella. "Although I would speak more about me when I can confirm you're worthy."

"Worthy of what?"

"Of joining our organization, of course!"

The rain started to fall, and he remembered he left his mask on the bench. The woman, however, put the umbrella above him, making sure not a single raindrop fall on him. She kept smiling, while he was more than cautious.

"Careful, you'll get wet," it said with a condescending tone.

"Thanks... but I will not join the space pirates. Not now, not ever. In fact, I'm thinking of arresting you here and now!"

"Yet, you're not doing so. Why is that?"

Cabba kept quiet, as the unknown agent smug smirk didn't disappear from her face. He hated that, and wanted to tear apart those teeth of her, but something wasn't right. That individual knew the information he could need.

"Cabba, sir!" Rasley yelled, wearing his mask even, something Cabba didn't see him put it on. "Are you just gonna let her talk to you like this? Come on, make her kiss the ground!"

"Rasley, leave now..."

"Oh no, Rasley. Stay, please. I'm sure Cabba will want to teach us how he transforms into a Super Saiyan!"

An explosion happened, but other than Rasley nobody moved an inch. On the buildings close to the garden, a circular ship - a regular model for fast travels - was flying above the streets, with a bunch of thieves getting out of a bank. The woman chuckled, not moving aside his eyes off Cabba. "Transform now and take them out. I'll wait here with doggy."

"Don't give me orders."

"Go now."

Cabba took a deep breath and put the mask on, and yelled from the bottom of his lungs, destroying part of the ground by turning his hair golden. He hid his head under the hoodie, flew to the ship, and destroyed it with a single punch in the blink of an eye. Cabba held all the gang members on his arms with the ship remains falling on his back, who were holding all the money bags on their arms. He violently threw them to the ground.

"You're arrested!"

"Okay, okay! But calm down!" said one goon, trembling in fear as he hugged his boss. Without hesitation, Cabba took a lamppost from the street and tried to bend it to trap them... only for the lamppost to break. He growled and threw the pieces to the ground, as the goons kept trembling, and instead jumped back towards the park, with a confused Rasley and it.

"Could you look after them?" Cabba asked with irritation in his voice. A Sadalian asking his enemy to look after some goons was humiliating.

She happily nodded.

Cabba flew to the base at high speed, went inside his ship and took four handcuffs Barra gave him in case he needed them. He then returned quickly and put the handcuffs to the four individuals. Took him two minutes.

"Bravo, bravo!" it applauded as it kept watching. "But you should have brought your ship, we must go somewhere."

"I don't follow your orders," Cabba said, trying to remain composed.

"Beat her, sir!" Rasley yelled while still holding his hand. "Teach her the might of a Super Saiyan!"

"Why don't you?" it asked, smirking.

"Rasley, keep quiet."

"Go find your ship. I have something good to show you, Super Saiyan."

He returned to the base and took his ship, going to the garden in less than three minutes. He found all the thugs unconscious, thrown in the ground, as Rasley was returning the gold bags to the building. When Cabba asked him why he was doing so, Rasley told him the woman ordered him to.

"You don't give us orders!"

"Yeah, yeah, I heard the first two times. Put a checkmark and the Galactic Patrol should come arrest these men. They are stealing from me, anyway."

Cabba opened the door, and closing her umbrella she jumped to the ship quite excited, only to show genuine disgust in her expression with her nose stretching. Rasley however, would not follow them. "Inspector, what is wrong with you? Why are you doing everything she tells you to?" Cabba gulped and noticed he was sweating nervously.

"Rasley, do you know about the Galactic Law against the manipulation of time?"

"Isn't that the main reason you want to arrest Hit? Besides being a hitman, I mean."

"She... or whatever it is, is inhuman, all right? She originally was a frogman, but now is a woman. She survived being killed by Hit."

Rasley opened his mouth wide. "What are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is," the woman started to say as it lowered the ship's window, "I know Cabba asked Hit to teach him an illegal power and have the proof; he knows that even if he arrests me or something else, I will only escape and possibly doom the Galactic Patrol from the inside, and what you don't know is that you're a hostage, you smelly dog. Now enter the ship, we have a lot to discuss."

Growling and with nothing left to lose, the Saiyans entered the ship. There was no music, only the three of them following the direction on the map, as showed by the unknown agent through the highway. Cabba thought on the events from years ago on his captain's home, on how the cause of the terrorist attack was a fruit from a strange woman found on planet Cinnam — the same planet he was on right now. Was history repeating itself?

"Gah! My wrist hurts!" Rasley yelled from the back of the ship. "You minger! I'll crush your skull!"

"I was planning on giving you some medicine from Plant, but now I've changed my mind. Keep suffering."

"Plant?" Cabba asked. "That's the planet of the Tuf...Tsufurians."

"Why yes," it smiled quite proudly with her eyes shining, "Saiyans are known as the warrior race, but the Tsufurians are their superior when it comes to technology and economy. Every single piece of brilliant tech used by the universe is Tsufurian in origin. Weapons, vehicles, medicine, even food."

"This vehicle isn't Tsufurian," Cabba quietly said. "the Tech Tech made it for the Sadalian army."

"I noticed. This is a 2060 model capable of traveling across the universe in weeks, while the alternative would take a few days. A remarkable model for mediocre individuals, but it doesn't surprise me you guys can't afford the Tsufurian models."

The woman chuckled, and Cabba growled at her. Sharing the vehicle with a member of the pirates made his blood boil, but he couldn't do anything but follow her command. His mission needs the support of the Galactic Patrol, and this unknown agent revealing his secret would ruin everything not just for him, but for all of Sadala. To think just yesterday he found child slaves on the casino, and yet the woman possibly didn't even care about it.

Rasley broke the silence.

"Their food is gross as hell! It tastes like nothing! I think I got sick from their potatoes!"

"Yet is cheap and resourceful, perfect for the food crisis on the cosmos."

"They are also very short," Rasley said grinning."Known as the smallest race of the universe."

"That's a myth! They are normal!" it then coughed before returning to its calm self. "But what would a bunch of muscle heads know? Although you look scrawny yourself," Cabba gazed annoyed. "You're interrogating me too much. I think is fair I ask a few questions myself."

Silence, as the ship kept flying. They flew above the Meijer sea, bordering on Mon Roll. Cabba didn't think he would have to leave the capital, yet he was, surprised by the darkness of the sea, with few fishing boats around. There was no light in front of him, and no other vehicles.

"You're strong?" it asked. "And I don't mean the generic kind strong, I mean actually strong? As in, the strongest of your race with that hair-dyed?"

Cabba didn't say a thing and merely nodded. She quietly chuckled, sounding like a rat.

"Of course you are. They wouldn't risk sending some loser to fight the legendary hitman. Next question, can the king of your race transform as well?"

Silence once again, although Cabba could feel how Rasley was paying close attention to his answer.

"Golden silence. Wonderful! It means that the king is a paper tiger, and you're the big deal!"

Cabba looked at her to the eyes, trying to remain composed despite driving the ship, but the aura of his transformation was making the place heated. The ship did a bad turn and Rasley's scream had to calm him down. The unknown agent ceased with its smiles and opted for a more professional demeanor.

"Calm down, I'm just kidding. You need not be angry; you will destroy the vehicle with us inside."

"Y-yeah, inspector! No offense but even I'm feeling the heat."

Cabba closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He tried to empty his minds of any thoughts. Despite how easy it looked, Super Saiyan was rather difficult to control, as he could feel a violent bloodlust sometimes, something he never felt. Sure, he always felt the desire for competition and fighting, but not to be violent for violence's sake.

Controlling the drain of the form in the last four months was part of his training with the king himself, as Cabba noticed how that transformation Vegeta and Goku from Universe 7 used didn't emanate any ki. But the king couldn't really help beyond the basics, and his suggestion to use it all the time on secret missions was tiresome. The king wished he could tell him more about it, but nothing on the palace had knowledge of a Super Saiyan other than in the ancient past, Saiyans had tails that allowed them to transform into monsters until one of them destroyed the moon by accident.

Vegeta taught him the key to the transformation was rage.

The key to Super Saiyan is rage itself. But how is rage going to help me? Time and time again I've been told mindless rage is the easiest way for a fool to die. What a confusing lesson that man Vegeta gave me.

But what angered him is the fact that "woman" got his number easily. Yes, the king is a "paper tiger, ", and as of now, he is the best fighter the kingdom has. The first idea that he had was that she was a shapeshifter demon, but he discarded the notion since he touched the frogman's body and could confirm his death. He had an idea of what she might be.

"Hey, lights!"

Rasley awakened him from his thoughts and saw a shining city on the horizon. Surrounded by neon everywhere, and vehicles running from every direction at high speeds, if he was a lesser man the speed of it would confuse him. The woman chuckled.

"Welcome to Meijer, the city where time never rests."

**Meijer, 7:23 p.m.**

Meijer differed vastly from the capital. Mon Roll was subdued, almost depressing despite its countless casinos, while Meijer was insane and lively by comparison. As they flew through town, countless vehicles were running like crazy on the streets, as if everyone was racing to win a race. Cabba felt like someone would crash his vehicle, which considering who he was sharing with would be a wish made true.

They arrived at a giant building in the shape of a missile with a devilish grin on its top. Its size could be compared with three football stadiums and was filled with more vehicles running around enormous highways.

"Can you keep up with all of them?"

"I... I can't," Rasley said." They're so fast!"

"I can," Cabba said, trying to focus his sight on the spectacle. "But that speed's remarkable."

"We call it the Orange Stadium, with the fastest podracing on the universe. It is our greatest attraction for those who are not interested in simple brawling, honey or betting money. This place is my pride and joy."

Cabba parked the ship in front of an enormous oval statue filled with electricity. Before opening the hatch, the woman grabbed his wrist, and the two saw each other to the eyes.

"Look, I would prefer if nobody that see us know I'm with Saiyans."

"So what do you suggest?"

They both looked at Rasley, who was still wearing the Sadala uniform. He was confused by their gazing.

"What you wankers looking at?"

**Orange Stadium, 7:30 p.m.**

A guard was passing through the oval statue. He was a rather small person of purple skin, with snail-like eyes, holding nothing but a pistol. He was a member of an indigenous race from planet Plant, and named as the planet. When he saw the three individuals in front of the statue, he had to ask them what they were doing. A girl of blue skin and white hair wearing sports clothing, possibly a local–he couldn't tell anymore with so many tourists–, a tiny and thinner looking blond boy wearing an aquamarine undershirt and a mask on his face, but the third guy gave him enough to worry.

He was the tallest of the three — not by much, admittedly— wearing a silver jacket, with torn pants of the same color, and under the holes feminine stocking. The fact he used a green mask was enough of a warning sign; he had to step in.

"Excuse me, are you allowed to be here?"

"Oh but of course, baby!" the woman said while caressing his head. "I'm Renji, remember? I'm in charge of the marketing for the Stadium, and I found two clowns willing to put themselves between the roads!"

The snail looking fella looked at them with a lot of attention, as the two started to flex their muscles. awkwardness could be smelled in the area.

"Are you sure, miss? That guy looks like a stick could kill him..."

"Hey, he is just another youth who wants the glory of podracing! There is nothing bad about it! He already signed his life insurance, anyway."

With nothing else to look, the guard left the place. The three of them released a deep breath, relieved the plan worked.

"I will kill you for putting me in this cheap disguise!" Rasley yelled. "I don't want to wear this minger's stocking! And why do you even have a Namekian mask on your trunk, inspector?!"

"You never know when one is needed," Cabba said, awkwardly smiling. "Anyway, this is another energy source like in the casino."

"Good eye! These are invincible, created with high Tsufurian technology sold to planet Ikonda. If you try to steal it or even destroy it, your attack will return at you."

Cabba felt a sense of dread remembering that power from the day of the terrorist attack. Renji headed to the monitor on the wall and pressed many buttons at the speed of sound. Cabba couldn't see any of the combinations by her, and once she finished, the wall opened a secret passage.

"Wait. Before we enter, I have to ask you something," Renji looked at Cabba, paying close attention to him as he was talking. "Were you the one responsible for the death of my squad?"

"I do not understand what you talking about."

"Don't act like you don't know!" Rasley yelled. "Six Saiyans were killed on the hotel right beside the casino!"

"I'm telling you the truth. I arrived to the casino directly and left the moment Hit 'killed' me, I never bothered for distractions. My mission was to deliver the weapons to Ango, not to kill anyone."

Neither of them believed Renji's claims. With a hand sign, the two Saiyans followed the unknown agent to an enormous room filled with empty test tubes. The place had an eerie aura, with so many test tubes reminding Cabba of horror stories he heard on reports. Was this place used to experiment on victims?

"Oh, sorry about it."

Renji clapped twice, and the lights turned on. The place now didn't look scary; clean with multiple posters of podracing on the walls, and a giant television taking an entire wall. Entering a bathroom, Rasley quickly took off his disguise and returned to his uniform, and gave Cabba his jacket back. The unknown agent jumped to a giant red couch in the middle of the room and threw a bottle to Rasley.

"Put some of that liquid to your arm, stinky."

"This is a peculiar room," Cabba said, genuinely impressed at everything around him. "I don't think I could even buy half the stuff here."

"That's the magic of economy! This room has 20000 video games, each costing around 600 credits; 4 of the best video consoles on the market coating each around 10000 credits; 20 test tubes for research, each with a value of 60000 credits; the 10 machines and robot buddies cost around 120000 credits each; this giant screen takes a value of 200000 credits, capable of thousands of channels across the galaxy, no doubt thanks to multiple satellites with a value of one million credits each one, and this whole stadium has an income of 1 billion credits a year. This couch and a box of that medicine cost around 2000 credits, making this whole room cost much more than your whole native planet. So tell me, Saiyans, how much do you earn a year?"

"30000 credits a year..." Cabba said, embarrassed. "Which I already spend all on food."

"I only earn 5000," Rasley replied, finishing putting on the medicine. "I'm not even an Elite."

The unknown agent started to laugh hysterically.

"My goodness, you guys are poor as shit! No wonder you use technology from the Tech Tech! Their best ship cost around 70000 credits, ours 300000!"

Rasley raised his energy, as he had enough with the woman or whatever it was in front of him. Cabba tried to calm him down, but all he got was a slap to his arm.

"I'm done with this stupid play! We are here, you wanted to talk with the inspector about something! Spell it out, or I'll be forced to fight you myself!"

Renji laughed and got up from his couch. She – Or it? Cabba couldn't help but notice he thought of both pronouns – started to stretch her body, smirking.

"What bravery! Let me tell you a universal secret to both of you: mathematics is the language of nature, be it economics, time calculation, or power. And if we count people as numbers, Cabba and I are the biggest numbers in this room. Why don't we make 2 plus 2 and make one strong four?"

He didn't feel the need to say anything to her, as his silence was more than enough answer. Renji opened her arms wide to her room, like trying to tempt him with the whole room. As if that would work.

"Don't make me repeat myself," Cabba then pointed at himself. "Besides, why would a totally queer Saiyan work with someone like you?"

"Uh, sir…" Rasley tried to correct him about the terminology, but Renji clapped.

"Think of the possibilities of our friendship! I want to know everything about you, Cabba. I wish to discover more about your transformation and how it measures to my numbers. But I too wish to show my strength. Allow me to fight, as you Saiyans thrive on that, and I'll tell you how to meet Hit!"

"Bring it on! I'll fight you myself!" Rasley said as he was already in the position to battle. He has been meaning to fight for a couple of hours now, to avenge his comrades. Cabba however, remained quiet, looking at the unknown agent closely. The offer was rather juicy, and truth be told he has been wanting to teach the pirate a lesson.

"Only if you show me your face," Cabba said. "Your true face."

The woman's eyes shrieked in surprise.

"Do you know who I am?"

"More or less, with you being very obvious. Let's play the observation game, shall we? Rasley, fight... um, what pronoun should I use with you? Because we both know Renji is not your real body."

She smirked. She lifted her shirt to show her underbelly, showing a small blue gem on its place. She pressed it, and in an instant, her skin turned completely green, and an intense aura was released on the room. In what was less than a second, a barrier appeared surrounding only Rasley and Renji, leaving Cabba behind.

"Rasley, be careful!"

"You wanted a fight," Renji said. "Didn't you stinky? Come at me, then!"

The fight started, with Rasley jumping in her direction. He unleashed a blade made of ki energy of red color from his hand, trying to cut her head in his anger. She dodged it flawlessly, flying around him while he kept trying to hit her with vicious strikes. Looking at the fight, there wasn't much Cabba could tell about her style.

"Rasley, calm yourself! She is tiring you out!"

"Shut up, inspector!"

Insubordination. That's a bad sign. The fact she kept evading without wiping that smug grin of her face worried him, but Rasley kept trying to slash her down. She stopped grinning, and instead opened her arms, like wanting a hug. Not losing the chance, Rasley stabbed her right in the chest.

Rasley smiled, and so did she.

"SMASH BREAKER!" She yelled from the top of her lungs and an intense blue surrounded her, and at high speed an electrical sphere came from her. Trapped by the sphere, Rasley couldn't help but scream in complete agony, and BAM, it exploded.

Rasley was thrown into the ground. He was carbonized, with his skin burned. The barrier disappeared, and Cabba rushed toward him; for a miracle, he was still breathing, but it didn't appear like he could speak anymore, as his tongue too was burned. Renji stretched his hand towards the Saiyan, and despite her wound on her chest, she didn't look hurt at all, with her normal breathing.

"I made sure to not kill him. I needed a jobber, and I need a live hostage. So, what do you think, Cabba?"

"Those tubes are for healing, right?" Cabba asked, thinking of his subordinate's health. "Heal him immediately, and I'll fight you."

She clapped, and from the wall an enormous robot appeared. The robot took Rasley's body and put it on one machine, with a healing liquid appearing from a series of tubes. Rasley immediately started to move inside the water, screaming as his burns were healing.

"It shall take a few minutes," Renji said, amused. "Is Tsufurian, you know? Tsufurian technology with Plant local medicines, making an effective healing pod that no other race can provide."

"I can see that. I can also see you're bad at hiding secrets."

Renji chuckled.

"Was I that obvious?"

"Very."

"Well, well, well. I can't help but feel proud of my heritage. I'm sure you can understand that. But now that we are alone, you know what that means, right?"

A barrier appeared around them. Focusing the energy on his body, Cabba made sure his Super Saiyan transformation was at full strength. Renji's energy was unleashed in such a small space. It was like if she wanted to asphyxiate him with the heat. Too bad for her, he wouldn't fall for such a cheap tactic.

He positioned his stance and jumped at her. The two grabbed each other by the hands, trying to push each other towards the electric barrier. She tried to burn his hands with her energy, but he wasn't affected. This surprised her.

"Oh? You're not burned? You can give this vessel a challenge."

"What race is she? Tell me!"

"She is a Hera. A powerful race, and although not as many as Saiyans, they can pack a punch. In fact, they share something in common with you…"

Suddenly, her underbelly started to shine once more, and he could see her skin change; Not only that, but as her skin turned brighter, her muscles grew bigger. Her energy intensified and like broken glass, the barrier shattered. Originally she looked like a pretty if ordinary woman, but now she was a lime green amazonian. Cabba jumped backward.

"What do you think?" She flexed her muscles- "I can transform too!"

"You mean she can transform too, not you."

"Hey, she is a member of my harem! Oh wait, are you old enough to even know what that is?"

Cabba took a moment to take a deep breath and started to scream. It was hard to focus his anger and not make the room tremble, as he couldn't risk destroying Rasley's healing pod. Cabba muscles grew, making his whole body big and muscular, and if it wasn't for the fact his head didn't change, he would look like a different person entirely. Renji started to laugh, but her expression was a confused one; she was equally amused and eager to fight.

"If you can change your appearances, why do you keep being a scrub?! That is awesome!"

Cabba grinned. "Why don't I show you? Come on, put another barrier!"

"I have a better idea."

From the retractable walls of the expensive room, multiple robots of multiple colorful designs appeared and pointed at the two of them. At such a high speed, they all shot the two of them down before Cabba could even destroy them - not that he would risk destroying his subordinate's healing pod. A painless blue light surrounded the two of them, and when Cabba blinked, they were no longer in the room.

**Narancia island. 7:45 p.m.**

The light disappeared, and they both were in the middle of nowhere. The vast ocean surrounded them, but there was nothing remarkable on the land - no buildings nor vehicles, and much less people. They were alone.

"This is my beach house, Narancia island! I'm not gonna risk my valuable property to get damaged by your hands - well then, shall we start?"

"Go ahead," Cabba said. He felt shivers down his spine, as whoever this enemy was had something unnatural. Luckily, he figured out what he was." I will end it quickly."

They ran at each other and stroked each other down with all their might. The force of the strike was enough to make the entire island tremble, and the more they punched each other the more the island was getting destroyed. Cabba couldn't deny it: her punches hurt. She punched him repeatedly on his chest, in almost machine-like patterns.

He couldn't lie about enjoying the fight, but his punches weren't connecting that well. His opponent wasn't looking that good either, the intensity of the fight made her look dirty, and her wound on the chest was getting worse by the minute.

She grabbed him with a fierce hug. Her strength was massive, with her arms not letting him go despite his increase in power.

"Heh, despite the muscles, you're slower than me!" she said, as she was slowly shining again, no doubt planning on making another burning explosion as she did with Rasley.

"That's the idea."

Cabba bit his tongue, and gas was released in front of her. Her hug became softer, and her breathing slower. She stopped shining, her muscular form was no more, and fell to the ground. Cabba likewise took away the pressure in the form, returning to his normal small self. Super Saiyan not only makes a Saiyan stronger, it increases their muscle mass - the muscular variation however is useless for the severe speed decrease.

Cabba trained with the king and knew the form was no good. He merely used it to catch the agent off guard.

"Get out of her body and fight me yourself! Or did the gas affected you too?"

Slowly, he could see a silver liquid appearing below her body. It was too unique to be her blood, so Cabba raised his hand towards it, just to be cautious. As the liquid spread, he could see how Renji's hair went from snow white to bright orange, and it didn't take long for Cabba to figure out: albinism is a trait of the possession.

The liquid moved quick and took shape in front of him, taking the form of a boy his age. It appeared naked for a moment, until it took form to create a set of clothes, and when it finished, the unknown boy appeared in front of him.

He looked like a Tsufurian - As in, not that different from a Saiyan - but he was white, with his full body wearing black clothing and a cool looking blue jacket. His eyes were sky blue, and what appeared to be his pupils were white. The first thing he could think about him is that he looked like a human marshmallow.

He frowned in disappointment.

"Why did you spare her? Are you really that boring?"

"I won't risk killing someone innocent just because you feel like it, Tsufurian."

He chuckled about it. His voice was very acute, hardly intimidating.

"Bold of you to assume I would let you kill her."

"She is bleeding with that wound on her chest, you maniac!"

"Don't speak to me with a moral high ground! You allowed me to burn down your subordinate, you're not in a position to judge how I use mine."

Cabba didn't reply; Instead, he was looking around. They destroyed the island during their battle. The boy's energy was unique. In a word, every person he ever sensed felt like a person, except for Vegeta, Goku and the deities during the Tournament between the two universes, and the terrible experience he received inside the Tree of Might. This boy's energy felt half-assed, incomplete; is like if he was feeling something unnatural. It creeped him out.

The boy raised his hand and looked at the sky. "Doesn't feel like raining. Well then, I tested you. You pass, now you will have the privilege of joining my little experiment, my friend!"

"Experiment?"

In a hurry, he grabbed him by the shoulder, putting his hand beside his neck as if they were old friends. Cabba wasn't amused.

"We are both alike. You Saiyans have been struggling economically since the fall of the empire, right? That's the same story with our group, and now everybody is trying to kill each other! So they have hired the legendary hitman to kill my leaders by unknown traitors, and I want to know who they are."

"Rats fighting among themselves, why should I care?"

"Let me rephrase it: you asked Hit to teach you his powers," Cabba gulped, as the boy sarcastically acted like was remembering something off." Let's see, you said 'you want to achieve your dream as Frost replacement to the universe, and controlling time is a mean to that purpose'. Little Cabba has a dream, how cute."

"So what?"

"Well, I have that same dream too! The dream of replacing Frost - heck, we both are blue! We should be friends, or maybe more than that. Imagine, the knight of Sadala joining the duke of the Space Pirates as equals in a new chapter for the universe!"

"Forget about it!" Cabba got free from his arm and started to charge his blast against him. "I won't ever join you!"

The boy shook his finger and started playing with his umbrella from before. Where did he hide it? He remained side by side to Cabba, making sure both were watching the same thing: the city right on the horizon.

"But don't you want to get Hit's powers? I can help you with that. Heck, I can make you blue too if you want - whatever that is! You can scrap joining us then: I just want to be your friend. Help me find who is hiring Hit, and we'll both find him. We'll both win! I have a brilliant mind who can make weapons for his best friends, and I wish to be yours."

Friend. How curious, Cabba thought to himself. He remembered his mission to the kingdom of helping the Galactic Patrol arrest Hit, as the king needs their support. Yet, he remembers his own promise of not only bringing peace to the universe and taking Frost's place, but to become stronger. Stronger than Vegeta and Goku, and only through Hit's power, he could do that. Would he take that shortcut to change everything?

Ever since Planet Mayone, he became a witness to the pirates' marvelous technology. Those guys were tough, even to Sadala's elite with their weapons. He could get knowledge from the main benefactor and offer Sadala an advantage in the war.

He was afraid to admit it, but it tempted him. He even liked how that guy called him: the knight of Sadala. Was he really that selfish, like Hit said?

Cabba powered down, returning to his base form with unremarkable features.

"Why aren't you blond anymore?" Oren asked, confused.

"You showed me your true face, is only fair I do the same as an equal," Cabba said, smirking at him and raising his hand for the boy to shake it. "I will need someone to guide me to find Hit. You will follow my command, understood? No killing, and you will teach me everything you can. Any objections?"

The marshmallow Tsufurian grinned very hard, with his sapphire-like eyes shining like no tomorrow. They shook hands, opening up a forbidden match.

"My name is Oren. Let's make this union worth the trouble!"

* * *

**Author's note: When I heard they would adapt Dragon Ball Heroes to an anime, I couldn't be more surprised. When I heard who would be the storyboard artist and character designer, I couldn't be more disappointed. Regardless, I ended up liking the design of Oren, a Machine Mutant from Universe 6 inspired by Baby from "Dragon Ball GT."**

**However, this Oren is not the same as the arcade game. Think of him the same way Broly is: a reinterpretation, a very popular practice by Western comic book writers for old franchises.**

** What can I say, I'm a sucker for male characters with a blue and black color pallet, for the same reason I enjoy Shallot from Dragon Ball Legends. I wish to say the comedy of the game inspired me a little when writing this story.**

**I will not update in a while, so the chapter ended up being longer than I hoped for. My friend Ekrolo suggested me to publish this chapter like this.**


	8. Entry 8: Time and Friendship

**I have left this part blank on purpose.**

* * *

**Somewhere, on planet Cinnam**

**Wednesday, July 17, 8:05 p.m.**

He woke up from his trance, as the beeping sound from his communicator wouldn't cease with the noise.

He was tired, and wouldn't take long for him to have eye bags with all the jobs he was taking. Not that he didn't like his task - He did; it gave him a sense of purpose for his powers. But the work he has been picking up has been nothing interesting. Taking away the life of the scum of the planet since they gathered on Cinnam was dull as they couldn't offer a fight. He learned to not care about it, as the payment has always been good.

He opened his communicator, and a small hologram appeared showing his next target.

A giant catfish person with huge whiskers, wearing a red tuxedo. Bagrel was the name shown on the communicator, the CEO of the Cinnamian Earthquake Information Center in Mon Roll. The reward for killing him was juicy.

Hit turned the communicator off, preparing himself both mentally and physically to search for his target at the hour indicated by the client.

He got out of his place and walked through the street. It was raining like usual, but unlike anyone else, he wasn't worried. He used the opportunity to train, dodging the raindrops frozen in time, making sure his clothes didn't get wet. It was difficult to do at first, but he had millennia of experience to draw from.

"But mommy, please! I know it will work!"

A young Cinnamian boy was grabbing his mother by the skirt, begging her for something in front of a fountain with the statue of a dragon. The two were poor, with the woman's umbrella having holes and their masks being cheap. Hit couldn't help but feel curious, perhaps a sense of boredom because of how uninteresting his job has been.

"Please! If we throw a coin to the dragon, our wishes may turn true!"

"Don't say such stupid nonsense! It is just a superstition! This dragon is not even real, trust me I know!"

Amusing he found the situation, remembering the whole reason he took part in the Tournament of Destroyers. He picked up a gold coin out of his pocket and using his power made sure it dropped to the kid's hands without him realizing. The child gasped in shock when he noticed it.

"Mommy, mommy, look! I have a coin here!"

Her mother tried to stop him from tossing it to the fountain, but the child was fast. Once the coin fell to the water, he started to jump as a madman.

"Yay, I shall become emperor of the universe!" he yelled, jumping with joy in his eyes. "We'll never go hungry again!"

Hit found himself disappointed. What a waste of a perfect coin.

**Orange Stadium**

**Wednesday, July 17, 8:05 p.m.**

The first thing Rasley did was destroy the capsule he was inside. The floor was wet with the healing juices, and he felt better than regularly. No doubt it was the machine that made him feel that way. He first looked at his arms, but didn't took for him long to guess out all of his body was full of burns. He was furious, reliving what that wrench did.

Where was everybody? He wondered, as the room was empty.

In the blink of an eye, the chamber became loaded with flashy green and red lights, and two individuals arrived before him. They were Renji, the goddamn woman that humiliated him, and the overseer, Cabba, who was carrying her unconscious body. There was no suspicion he overpowered her and was taking her to be incarcerated.

But there was something different about him. Instead of his gray pants and aquamarine shirt, he was in that moment wearing a black jumpsuit that covered his entire body, with dark armbands. In his chest, the symbol of the Galactic Patrol was painted. He was still wearing his silver jacket, but wasn't a Super Saiyan anymore.

"Sir! I see you beat that nuisance. I knew you could do it! Please, forgive me for telling you to shut up."

Cabba took a while to respond, looking at him as if he was studying him.

"Um… sir, when did you change your clothes?"

"Hm?" Cabba muttered. "Oh, right, right. This girl was a tough cookie! She tore apart my clothes, so I had to look for a new set on the trunk of the ship."

"It looks great, better than the previous getup! Although I don't know how the Galactic Patrol symbol would help you go incognito."

"Don't think about it," Cabba said with a smirk, revealing his white teeth. "Say, you wanted to learn how to be a Super Saiyan, right?"

If Rasley eyes could be seen, they would shine gold. He agreed so much he lost professionalism and started to act like a child. He was ready to get out of that room, but Cabba stopped him, informing him he would train him inside.

"Why?"

"Right now I wish to see if this room has evidence we can use to track Hit and the pirates," Cabba said, and again did a playful grin. "Besides, don't you want to check on those video games?"

Rasley couldn't say no to that temptation, so he listened to his superior. After putting Renji on the floor with caution, Cabba told him to put himself in the middle of the room, and he followed the order. He couldn't contain his excitement, to feel real power in his hands. He could do countless things, like beating his former captain, and who knows, maybe making him and everybody that annoyed him suffer the same thing they did to him.

"First, I must ask you a thing. You have cyborg implants in your skeleton?"

Rasley's heart skipped a beat.

"H-how did you know that?"

"I…" Cabba muttered. "I read a report. How peculiar that is."

"I broke my spine during a mission with the previous captain, the same mission he passed away. I had an operation after that. That imbecile Horia abused me because of it, treating me like dirt. Tell me, are the people in the capital such jerks with people like me?"

Cabba said nothing, like if he was on a deep trance. He almost looked like a doll.

_Some people do. In fact, some Saiyans refuse to wear cyborg implants; the feeling is a complete embarrassment to have them. I'm not one of those._

"Sir?"

"Some people do, but not me, of course!" Cabba said, smiling awkwardly. "Anyway, let's start the lesson. Are you ready? Huh…"

_Insult him._

"You're gross, and your body smells like a hippopotamus's excrement bathed on a giraffe's urine, you abomination!"

His words confused and hurt Rasley.

"You never heard of a shower before? You look like something out of the test tubes, you piece of toaster brain."

Rasley punched Cabba in the face with all his strength. He didn't look hurt at all.

_Ouch. Strange, it worked for me when Vegeta did it._

"I felt nothing. How odd, insults worked when this body transformed. Should I beat you to death, now?"

Rasley's heart started to shake like crazy, knowing full well how outclassed he was against the overseer. Cabba, annoyed, spit on the floor.

"No, what nonsense is that of being angry to transform? Didn't any stupid Saiyan get angry when fighting for their lives? Didn't they receive an adrenaline boost to transform? This is a riddle. All bodies have biological means for metamorphosis, to activate the cells to transform into a Super Saiyan is the mystery I must solve now."

Rasley was more than confused about what was the heck Cabba was bubbling about. Cabba then clapped twice, and from the ceiling two golden robots appeared, putting a collar on Rasley's neck before he could even react. One robot put a blue machine on Cabba's wrist.

"Anyway, stinky, I'm done with you," Cabba said with an indifferent voice checking on the machine. "Renji, get up and prepare something torturous for the hostage. I'm leaving."

Rasley was bamboozled! How he couldn't see it coming? At that moment he thought about it well: if Cabba would have gone to his ship to change his clothes, he wouldn't have brought the woman with him. He would have either left her on the ship or in the room.

_Oh my goodness_, he was thinking as his teeth were shaking. _Cabba is possessed by the unknown agent._

The thought of the strongest Saiyan being dead crumbled his spirit, and what's worse is that he felt weak. He tried hardening his fist, but it felt like jelly. He couldn't even charge his ki. He was powerless.

The woman named Renji got up from the floor in a flash, smiling like a doll, as if nothing happened. She did a reverence towards Cabba as if he was some kind of king and then clapped. A quadrangular box of giant size fell from the ceiling towards her hands, and if his sense of smell was correct, it smelled delicious.

"This is a pizza, delicious food that only I have knowledge of," the agent said while speaking with Cabba's voice. "Like the Dodorians, is extinct. I will make you eat it."

Renji forced a slice of pizza into his mouth. The sugary taste felt unbalanced with everything else that was delicious.

"It tastes weird!" Rasley said.

"It has another ingredient long-extinct called pineapple, the grossest fruit in the entire cosmos!"

Rasley felt like throwing up, as Renji was forcing him to eat that thing called pizza. The agent, however, grabbed a piece and ate it, tasting the texture with attention. He enjoyed the flavor and grabbed another piece, which disgusted Rasley more.

"With Cabba out of the way, there is nothing stopping me from showing the world I can be his master!" Cabba then started to laugh like a hyena. "I will perfect my own race of atomic slaves and conquer the universe!"

As the agent was leaving the room chuckling like a maniac, Rasley couldn't help but yell from the top of his lungs, with that disgusting pizza in his mouth.

"SHIR! I'LL SHAV YU! I'LL DU IT!"

He left, leaving Rasley alone with the woman. "Say aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" she said in a mocking tone.

**Outside the Orange Stadium**

**Wednesday, July 17, 8:25 p.m.**

Oren changed the color of Cabba's jacket to his preferred blue and transformed the Galactic Patrol emblem on his chest with his morphotic ability to the coat of arms Cabba had on his gloves. If they would see Hit, using Cabba's old disguise would not cut it anymore.

"Was it necessary for that stage show?" Oren said, looking at nobody in specific. "I don't see why I needed to say all of that old-fashioned junk."

_There wasn't any way I could persuade him we became allies — I don't even believe it myself. Besides, aren't you a mad scientist? How did you know he was a cyborg_, by the way_?_

"What's that about mad scientist? You offend me with that cliche! Regardless, the scan of the machine showed me the implants. We could just have killed him. Damn cyborgs, they sicken me to no end."

_Why?_

"I can't enter their bodies very well. The artificial implants make it hard for me to take full control of them. I had to deal with some pesky rats like him in the past. But forget about it, how are you feeling?"

_Kind of funny. I can't control my body at all, but I can still feel everything you do. How do you even change my attire?_

"I can alter my shape and create clothing through my unique body. I am the apex of Tsufurian technology!"

_Right.._._That pizza tasted odd, why did you ingest it?_

"That's the secret: no food ever tastes the same. Imagine you eat a piece of candy; for you, it tastes fine; for a Tsufurian, it tastes glorious; for a Namekian, it tastes like crap. That is my amusement: to take control of the body of different races and explore what they like. It is a business strategy, and I love different flavors."

_Well, thanks for the sweet pineapple pizza, I suppose. Could I take control now?_

"No, we can't leave like this. Too simple and dull. It would be good to stretch a little. Nobody is around, right? Good."

Oren clapped three times and whistled. From the floor of the Stadium, a dozen golden robots and various beautiful girls from various races emerged. The crowd began clapping furiously at Oren, with funky music coming from somewhere.

Without giving up the opportunity Oren moved Cabba body's hips like crazy, dancing like a maniac with the many girls before a monstrous headache happened that appeared as quickly as it passed, with Cabba gaining command of his body.

Embarrassed and blushing like a tomato, Cabba rushed to his vehicle, leaving everyone behind.

"What the heck was that for?!"

_Jeez, brighten up would ya? I gave you your body back. You never danced? It is a vigorous exercise!_

Cabba cringed.

_You will have to teach me how you truly transform. I can't do it on my own._

"It is just like I told you, just get angry and you will transform."

_Anyone can be angry, why suddenly one Saiyan getting angry will grant him a transformation? My machine will find the real cause, and from there, we'll look into how to turn you depressed._

_"_Blue. Super Saiyan Blue, not turning myself blue."

_Whatever, you know what I said._

Cabba growled. He peeked at the computer on his arm, oval-shaped, looking like a football. A password was asked on the scan after touching it with his finger. Cabba didn't know what it was, obviously.

Preparing to leave, he saw himself in the ship's mirror, surprised by a change; his eyes turned red, and his hair changed from black to pale white. It was just like with the frogman and Renji, but without the red marks.

_Hit knows what you look like, right? So I gave you a little makeover. When I take control of your body, your eyes should look red just like they are now. When not, it shall return to your common black or blue._

And just like that, his eyes returned to be black. He felt curious about such an idea.

"Why don't you join me in the passenger seat? Why do you feel the need to hide inside others?"

_You feel uncomfortable?_

"Don't evade my questions! And yes!"

_I can tolerate the smell of the ship with your body more than the other one, no offense since you live here._

Cabba growled, not knowing what to think of the situation. After some thoughts, Cabba felt the need to ask Oren again about the incident from the previous day. Even if he denied the claims, he needed proof. He took a deep breath through his nose.

"Oren, do you have proof that you didn't kill my squad?"

A headache that came as fast as it went happened and Oren left his body, taking form on the passenger seat. He looked like an annoyed marshmallow.

"You're still on about that? It wasn't me! Here, let me show you…" he touched the machine on Cabba's wrist, pressing various buttons until a video appeared. "I'm a machine mutant, in case you need to know, but to function for my work I save recordings of my everyday life, you know, just in case something slips my mind."

A machine mutant, what a strange term. Cabba looked at himself, and noticed how he still kept Oren's clothes with him, making him looking like a back-up twin. What did the Tsufurians even create in front of him?

A video from July 16 appeared from the wrist-machine, going from 4:30 a.m to 6:00 a.m. It showed Oren taking the body of the frogman from a first-person recording, going from different places to talk with people Cabba couldn't recognize. When Oren was close to the casino, he entered the building, took the elevator, and talked with Ango until someone threw him to the ground: Cabba.

The recording skipped a second, but Cabba knew it was Hit's power. Cabba spoke with Barra and then flew outside the window, and the patroller followed him. The rest of the video is just Oren fleeing through the rain-filtered street.

He didn't kill the squad.

"If you weren't, then who was?" Cabba asked, incredulous. "It wasn't Hit, is not his way and I know him…"

Oren shrugged, looking at him unfazed.

A noise woke them up, with the ship's computer bleeping like a motor. Without warning, Oren entered Cabba's body, giving him once again a brief headache. After making sure he didn't have the red eyes or white hair in the mirror, Cabba pressed the button from his computer and saw Barra on the screen.

"Oh, Barra! Good to know from you! What happened to the fleet?"

"A successful job. You look different. What are those clothes?"

"O-oh! W-well you see Hit saw my previous outfit, and I thought it would be a good idea to dress differently! Heh heh heh…"

Cabba started to sweat. Barra's robotic appearance scared him, as it was hard to read what was he thinking inside the visor. After a few seconds of silence, he spoke again with his robotic voice.

"Appropriate. Good plan. I came to inform you that so far we still don't have a clue on where Hit might strike, we are blind. However, we have results from the autopsy. The Saiyans were killed through violent strikes, but poisonous needles were used to knock them down first. You must be careful, understood?"

_Ask him about Oren and Kamin, quick._

"What?"

"I said, be careful. You dolt."

_Quick! Oren and Kamin! Ask if they have any knowledge about them!_

"Excuse me Barra, do you have any knowledge on a pair of individuals named Oren and Kamin?"

Silence. Barra said nothing for a solid minute, to the point Cabba thought the connection was malfunctioning.

"Why does that matter to you?" Barra asked coldly.

"O-oh, well, I remember Ango mentioned those names in the casino a while ago!" Cabba lied, increasing his stress. "I felt like asking you now about it, it might be a clue!"

"Forget about those names. It is not part of this operation."

And the screen turned off. The mood on the ship felt hell frozen.

_That person was with you when Hit killed Ango and my previous host. Who is he?_

"His name is Barra, he is a member of the Galactic Patrol. He is in charge of the operation to capture Hit, and he hired me to be on this planet."

_How come I never heard of him?_

"Is something the matter, Oren? Why did you want to ask him about yourself and whoever this Kamin is?"

_Something personal related to the Galactic Patrol._

Oren came out of his body in a hurry, only this time he went to the backseat. He lied down, looking at the ceiling with deep thought. This puzzled Cabba.

"What is on your mind?"

"Cabba, do you know that patroller? Or stinky, for that matter?"

"Barra and Rasley? Well, not that much... Why?"

"I think they are the ones responsible for killing your squad."

Cabba eyes opened wide, looking like plates. His mind went through countless places, not knowing how to respond to that claim. The air conditioner was off, yet the place felt cold.

"Don't say nonsense!"

"Think about it. It was already odd to find someone like you talking with Hit in the middle of an assassination, but the more I ponder about it, the more it makes sense."

"How does that make sense?"

"Barra orchestrated the assassination. He somehow knew I would talk with Ango, and hired Hit to kill us on the spot. Rasley possibly killed the squad while at it."

"That's ludicrous!"

"Yet it makes sense! We have a suspect now for who killed your squad, and who hired Hit."

"Why would he hire Hit to kill pirates? In fact, he told me they were killing themselves! You know this, we talked about this!"

"I know, I know! What I'm saying is, he possibly hired Hit during our internal civil war and blamed it on us. Stinky possibly took the opportunity and killed your squad with poisonous needles and hid the bodies on the elevator. It is just a hunch, and I'll admit my dislike of your subordinate may be an influence on this claim."

He didn't want to admit it, but there was some sense to the logic. When he arrived at the base, he was many hours in the bathroom and didn't see Barra leaving. He knew Rasley had a short temper and a dislike for captain Horia, and just a moment ago discovered he was a cyborg. Maybe he was bullied by his comrades and wanted to kill them in return?

What if the two came to an agreement?

No, Rasley would have to be absurdly fast, and he would have noticed if he had poisonous needles with him. But Barra - he doesn't have a clue.

But why would a member of the Galactic Patrol kill someone? Unless… unless he despised them? Cabba knew hatred is an emotion everyone can feel, not for nothing his first kill happened because of that terrorist last year. What if Barra felt the same, especially for someone as repulsive as Ango?

_It took me six months to find about that Tuffle client for this mission, _Barra said the day of the mission.

"Barra mentioned he took six months to find about the reunion you would have with Ango from a Tsufurian client. Anyone you know?"

"A Tsufurian?" Oren's eyes opened wide, with confusion on his expression. "Now this gets tricky. I know that good for nothing of Ango had many contacts inside the organization. Who knows who Barra was talking about."

"I see. My head hurts trying to think about this whole mess."

"If it makes you feel better, right now I haven't been called about delivering any weapons to anyone, so… how about we have some fun together while we wait? As friends, before we'll meet with Hit."

Oren returned once again inside his body, giving him a headache for a quick second. Cabba felt nervous about the whole situation at that moment, and the only thing he could do was wait and play along. Turning the ship on, he flew through the city, having much to think of.

**Cinnamian Earthquake Information Center, Mon Roll.**

**Wednesday, July 17, 11:19 p.m.**

Time stopped in the office.

Looking him from up close, Bagrel was grosser in person, with grease all over his mouth and clothes. Unlike Ango, there was barely any security around;He had an easier time entering through the front door, with barely anyone on the building. He just looked at him with a smug smirk on his eyes; it was unusual.

Bagrel whiskers were moving like fishes in an aquarium.

"So, you're the legendary assassin, huh? You look less impressive in person."

Hit didn't need to answer him. He only chuckled at it.

"You come to kill me? Just like you did with all of my comrades?"

"That's right, I was hired for that."

"Sure you were, and whoever that traitor is made sure to betray everything Frost build up all these years with all of us."

"I don't care for any of that," Hit said, indifferent to whatever Bagrel felt. How dull it is to kill a person without them even putting a fight, it would make his work at least somewhat interesting. "I'll grant you a quick and painless death in one strike. Any last words?"

"Yeah. The spoon will understand you."

And faster than any eye could see, Hit striked him in the chest with one punch. Bagrel was dead, and time resumed.

_How pointless. How many members of this organization _I have_ to kill? Although this is the second person who accepts his death with dignity. Unusual. _

Hit looked at the corpse. Despite being dead, his whiskers kept moving. Highly unusual, but he didn't care. There weren't any weapons in that place, meaning he didn't need to destroy anything as requested by his client.

Then, the earth started to shake.

Hit thought fast and stopped time to get out of the building, flying towards the front street. He hid in the shadows, and in less than one minute, the entire Information Center fell apart.

_Not unusual. They are trying to strike me down._ Hit smiled, surprised by the audacity. _As in one building is enough to kill me. Maybe I will have some entertainment during my stay in this place, after all._

Desiring nothing but some rest, Hit left the place, unaware that a couple of eyes were watching him from the crumbled building.

* * *

**STATUS OPERATION**  
**WHO KILLED THE SQUAD?**  
**Suspects: **

**Rasley (?) Oren (X) Hit (X)**

**WHO HIRED HIT?**  
**Suspects: **

**Barra (?)**

**Author's Note: Can Cabba's ship count as a character? Because I think I focus too much on it despite appearing only twice in the source material (Ep.88; ch.32). Maybe I just like vehicles.**


	9. Entry 9: The Underhome

**I intentionally leave this part blank.**

* * *

**Meijer**

**Wedsneday, July 17, 11:00 p.m.**

The night was peaceful despite the dread in his mind. Oren was, in a word, a strange individual. Cabba couldn't really explain it, but he could put in a word how he felt about him: annoyed.

After their "friendship" - because he couldn't call his alliance that of a friend, more of an extortionist - Oren took him to multiple places of the city of Meijer: the Orange Stadium to see the greatest of Podracing; the ice cream shops for both of them to share the same taste with one tongue; and a party to celebrate the upcoming Dragon Festival with a lot of cute girls while wearing masks. All for the intent of having fun and rest after their fight, in his words.

Of all of those, he enjoyed the ice cream. Everything else made him indifferent or cringe.

Thing is, he didn't know the guy. He accepted the alliance because Oren could take him to Hit and take information for the Sadalians, but now he was doubting it. Or maybe it was just the stress: the fact he may be working for whoever hired the legendary assassin and now was helping a leader of the space pirates stop killing the organization.

Imagine, a Saiyan working for pirates. He remembered Vegeta saying they were conquerors in the past in the neighbor universe; maybe fate, like Hit said, had a dumb sense of humor.

_Hey, you're not enjoying the ride?_

Oren woke him up from his thoughts. They - or he? Oren hid inside his body all the time, meaning he was all alone when in control of his own body. Cabba was sitting in a plaza eating another ice cream, looking at the people walking on the street. It was a coconut flavored ice cream.

"Not really," Cabba said with little enthusiasm. "I can't get the operation out of my mind."

_Jeez, and here I thought I would cheer you up with the ice cream._

"It tastes good! I swear! It is just that, I don't even know what we are doing. Why are we hanging out? We should look for Hit."

Suddenly, the machine on his wrist started to beep repeatedly.

_Ah, is complete! Please allow me to take control of your body._

"Go ahead."

Cabba's body started to move on its own, and all he could do was just look through his eyes, moving by Oren's possession. Oren pressed the buttons of the machine at light-speed, letting multiple symbols Cabba couldn't understand appear on the screen. He glimpsed something resembling a DNA helix and his own body in white diagrams. He was curious. Oren let a smile come out of his body.

"Good news. It appears I have found something in your DNA that's different from regular Saiyans."

_Oren, how did you find that information regarding Saiyans?_

"Oh, you know. Stolen information and countless battle simulations. Remember that we are still enemies beyond our 'forbidden friendship'."

Cabba felt like cringing.

_I know, I know. Please, go on._

"In my previous research with Saiyans, I noticed you guys have an interesting ancestry in your bodies. All of you used to have tails in the past, right?"

Cabba remembered how the Saiyans from Universe 7 found him odd for not having a tail. How interesting that info was brought up again.

_I heard we used to have them. But not anymore._

"It appears that when you turn Super Saiyan, the part where your tail used to be shines differently. Almost as though they're connected... Maybe if we brought it out, you could power up more? Get that blue whatever thing you're after."

Super Saiyan Blue. Cabba didn't know what to respond to that. Last time he checked, neither Vegeta nor Son Goku had tails yet they had that odd transformation. Could have them found that method through the tail, and the transformation didn't need it? Again, why didn't his master ever tell him how to get such transformation? If his body wasn't in Oren's control, he would scratch his head.

_How are you going to make me have a tail?_

Oren gave a cheeky grin.

"We can't do it here, where there are eyes everywhere. We need to find somewhere private."

_You will not dance with a bunch of robots again, please?_

"I would to annoy ya, but this is serious."

They ran towards a crystalline building that looked like a mirror, with such a place belonging to a company known for making spoons. With nobody around, Oren touched the walls with caution, looking for something. It fell odd for Cabba to even be touching glass. "Aha!" Oren yelled, and another computer appeared. Before he knew it, a door opened.

Cabba fell like asking how many rooms he had, but he fell it would be pointless. A cautious criminal has multiple hideouts. Cabba's jacket returned to be of a silver color once Oren got out of his body, with him taking shape in the empty room. Unlike his outlandish room in the stadium, this one was just empty, with nothing but some mirrors on the wall.

"Missed seeing my face?"

"Hilarious," Cabba said sarcastically. "Well, how will you do it?"

Oren chuckled, almost like a rat, pressing the buttons from the machine in Cabba's wrist. "With this, of course! The reason you were resting all this time was not only to recover your energy, but to allow my DNA modifier to do its work."

"Modifier?!" Cabba yelled, as the machine shined in a dashing blue all over the room.

"Indeed. My mind is my strongest muscle, granted knowledge from multiple species! They evolved through time, sacrificing valuable traits; yet with my machine, it shall return to how it used to be in the past!"

He felt a pressure in his wrist, like being pierced by multiple needles. His breathing became erratic, and his chest started to hurt intensely. He fell to the ground, coughing repeatedly while trying to calm his headache. Oren crouched and slapped his back repeatedly, like if it was only a brief cough.

"Dere dere, hang in dere."

"GAH! It... it... hurts!"

"It will only take a sec. Your body is changing now..."

Cabba yelled with all the strenght of his lungs, releasing a powerful... fart.

"Was that a joke?" Oren said in a dull tone.

"No! My body hurt for real!" Cabba yelled, getting up from the floor. He was sweating repeatedly. "What the heck did you do?"

"I'm afraid friends have boundaries, but it appears it worked. Please, take a look at your back on the mirror."

Cabba looked at the mirror on the wall, and he couldn't believe what he was seeing: on the back of his black jumpsuit, there was something, like a snake, trying to be free. He ripped a hole - much to Oren's vocal displeasure - on his clothes, letting a monkey tail be seen.

He gasped looking at it, but was afraid of touching it. He pressed his hands on it, carefully. The tail appeared to have a mind of its own, as Cabba couldn't control it at all. It felt like an extra leg came out of his back. Oren tried to touch it, but Cabba quickly hid it from him.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't touch it! It feels weird!"

"What?" said Oren confused, until suddenly he started to chuckle. "Oh! I get it, because of being a very delicate muscle, it must feel like touching a dong! Yeah, totally queer, not gonna do that."

"Queer?" Cabba asked. "It is not queer; it's straight-up obscene!"

Oren laughed, leaving Cabba more confused.

"Now I understand why you said that weird stuff in my place. Cabba, do you even know what 'queer' means?"

"It means 'cool' on this planet, right? That's what Rasley told me."

"Yeah... no. 'Queer' just means effeminate in a despective manner around here. Not that there is anything wrong with that."

If Cabba felt any appreciation for Rasley, it was gone now. _How embarrassing. If I weren't such a role model, I would punish him for lying to me about it. No, scratch that, I will make sure to make him clean the toilets for making me embarrass myself._

_"_Told ya Stinky was no good. Regardless, transform now. This room is safe, unlike the island nobody on the planet will ever sense us here."

Without the worry of anybody knowing of his whereabouts, Cabba transformed going all out, unleashing a powerful yell. When he was done, the room had fissures everywhere, with the mirrors being broken.

He didn't feel any different.

"Nice Color on the tail," Oren said, unfazed.

"This was pointless!" Cabba yelled, not even paying attention to his golden tail. "What did I gain by having this tail?"

"A new disguise, for starters. But tell me, was there any difference in the way you transform?"

"Besides feeling a third leg? No. Just the same level of power as always."

With precaution, Oren took Cabba's arm and started to write furiously on the machine. When it ended, he looked baffled and confused, something wasn't working as intended.

"I don't get it. I found that the spot of your tail is the same one where your transformation starts. There is a connection. Progress, yet, no progress."

"Like I told you, I transformed when I experienced intense anger."

"And like I told you, that's a lot of crap," Oren said. "Don't give me that romantic reasoning, I'm looking for the real cause."

"We Sadalians are trained to be always calm and collected," Cabba said, mildly confused. "Those who are known for anger fits don't really go that far in the ranks. It is basic military training. Professionalism over raw emotions. Even my captain always told me to never get angry, although he wasn't that committed."

"Yeah, right," Oren raised his hands, shaking his teeth in annoyance. "I have seen the reports from anyone who fought Sadala's people, and I saw the emotions in their eyes. The thrill of battle, the fear of death, and the anger of defeat at our commanders."

"We are not machines."

"Language!"

"I'm sorry."

There was an awkward silence in the room that felt lasted an hour, but only did for a couple of seconds. Cabba broke the silence.

"It is true that I'm stronger than my comrades. Are you familiar with the Saiyan ability to grow stronger after near-death experiences?"

Oren nodded.

"Are you familiar with the terrorist attack that happened a year ago on planet Sadala?"

Oren's eyes grew in curiosity. "I only heard glimpses of it. Frost mentioned it to the news, but didn't give the details to our organization besides the attack being done by a group named the Crusher Corps. Lame name if you ask me."

"Yeah, them, I guess. During the attack, I almost died twice, but thanks to being healed, I grew powerful enough to kill the leader of the attack. Thanks to it, the king chose me a member of the Elite, as his enforcer."

Oren opened his eyes wide, surprised. He rushed towards the machine, pressing the buttons, and from it, a photo came out. It was a photo of Frost alongside Lord Sadala in front of a lot of people. Cabba felt uncomfortable looking at him.

"I knew your clothes reminded me of something!" Oren said with a huge smile on his face. "Look, your king wore clothes with a similar color theme, even with the furry thing on the shoulders! Is this what you mean when you are his enforcer?"

"Heh, I'm guilty of it," said Cabba blushing. "Yeah, I took the idea for my disguise from the king. And you yourself look very identical to Frost beyond the eyes."

"My maker wanted me to be his successor if anything were to happen."

The two chuckled at the similarities.

"So, you want to experience near-death experiences?"

"Of course not. But, we are looking for a cause on the Saiyan mystery. This is another clue."

Oren grinned. "I like your way of thinking. We can discover more about it by giving you a challenge, maybe I can understand what are these emotions you speak about. Practice for when the time against Hit comes."

Oren put himself in front of Cabba, and shouted some words at the room.

"The spoon will understand you!"

Red lights surrounded the room in a flash, and the floor quickly descended. It was an elevator, taking the boys to a new destination.

"Where are we going? And what's that about a spoon?"

"You shall see in a few minutes. I have a plan against Hit," Oren then pointed at Cabba and then at himself. "We."

"We?"

"Yes, we. You and me."

"What good are we? He outclasses me in every way."

"Cabba, Cabba... my friend. Do you know how many times Hit has killed me?"

Silence. Cabba gulped.

"For a long time, I've worked as a humble arm dealer, but in the last three months, that fastidious man has killed me repeatedly. But my brain is my strongest muscle, I learned a few tricks against his time-skip by experience. Now I have a safer strategy."

Oren then grabbed him by the shoulder, and looked directly at his eyes.

"Let me tell you this: Hit won't kill you. He told you this, he won't kill you as long as you both work for that Champa guy. As long as he doesn't play lethal, we have an opportunity."

"No, Hit knows how to knock people. He did it against my master."

"Trust me, he won't knock you down. Do you trust me?"

"No."

"Great. Allow me to enter, I shouldn't be be seen."

Oren walked towards Cabba, and they once again became one. The golden tail and hair of the Super Saiyan became white as snow, and the jacket went from silver to blue. The machine mutant took control of the body, and when the elevator stopped, a vast sight was to behold.

There were multiple buildings, looking even more advanced than on the surface of Cinnam, all under a giant dome. The people around were more varied than on the surface, and more honest with people of all kinds around, different races and faces of wicked looks, all recognized members of the pirates. Yet, they looked even poorer than the surface's inhabitants.

_What is this place?_

"The Underhome. In here, we shall learn about a neat little trick called synchronization."

**The Pirate Underhome**

**Thusday, July 18, 12:00 p.m.**

There is a truth about the universe: the strongest fighters are a dime in a dozen. The most powerful and wicked members of multiple clans, instead of fighting like idiots in their little corners of space, joined together to form part of something greater, something with meaning. But, without a leader, all of them have been fighting for absolute control.

The dead bodies on the floor of the bar were enough proof. These poor pests thought of themselves stronger than the leader, the man who could crush the Galactic Patrol with his bare hands.

But that same man was nothing against the biggest man, and he was quickly dethroned to the point this kind narrator couldn't even describe what he looked like, as the shot completely burned his face. The biggest man sat on one table, eating a donut while pointing at the other losers at the bar with his mechanical leg. Right beside his leg were countless dishes of the most delicious kind, all toasty and crunchy looking.

"Yeah, boyos, try to even mess with the biggest man. You will regret it."

"Ye! Ye!" said one of the many losers. That's what they were: losers. Without the empire, there was nothing unifying them. In fact, he couldn't believe they hired that unremarkable assassin to mess with him. With all the rumors of the infallible Hit looking to kill the big fishes in the pool, and these pansies hiding in the Underhome, they were pathetic. "But, Manza, I thought you were arrested..."

"I was! Hah! Those mongrels from the Galactic Patrol cannot imprison me. I escaped and killed the patrollers riding the vehicle, as if they could ever arrest the Biggest Man himself!"

"Sire, you magnificent, please, we need to eat..."

"Eat?!" the biggest man said. He then glimpsed a cheeky smile, even if his mantis eyes barely showed emotion. "Good, good. We have been at a shortcut ever since Chocola was arrested by that annoying Barra months ago. Such a weakling. Tell me you scoundrels, answer me correctly, and I shall let you eat."

The men trembled.

"In Frosty Tales #2, when Frost fought against the infamous Lord Lusk on planet Nectar, he said something magnificent against the space pirate. What was it?"

Ever since the biggest man took control of the Underhome after Frost's arrest, he held these trivia questions in order to determine who are worthy of the resurrection of the empire. The worst part was, he was the strongest in the Underhome.

"But, but sir... wasn't Frost behind Lusk's attack in the first place?"

"So? It is not about morality, but making the fools think of what they want to happen is happening. **Frost is a genius for that**. Now, if you want to eat and devour these savory dishes, answer me the question."

The losers struggled, thinking of multiple answers to that one question while Manza's leg kept pointing at them point-blank.

"Don't worry, for am I here?" said one of them.

Manza shot the man in the face with his leg-rifle. The rest of the losers at the bar were left trembling.

"He said 'Not to fear, for I am here!', but nice try, loser."

The reason Manza, a former high captain of Frost's secret space pirates was named "The Biggest man" was that he was Frost's biggest fan. He kissed the floor the former emperor stood on, and knew every single lie of his, even writing an online blog just to explain any inconsistency of his. Frost liked his enthusiasm so much, he hired him as his enforcer and consultant for speeches.

But trusting a fanatic to lead the remnants of a business without the leader was not a wise choice. He didn't know how to act and was short-sighted, everyone who ever knew Frost would call him a wannabe imitator. If they lived anyway.

"Well then, who's next?"

"I am, Manza."

As the boy entered in the bar, Manza's donut fell from his mouth, as his eyes opened wide.

He would recognize those colors everywhere, it was from Frost himself! Yet, the person didn't look at all like him. The lad wasn't a member of Frost's people, but he had the same short size, wearing only a furred blue jacket and black undershirt, with a mask on his face. His red eyes had an intensity to them, and instead of a thick black lizard tail, he had instead a short silverish monkey tail.

Just who was this kid? Manza yelled with all the strenght of his vocal cords.

"F-frost? Why are you dressed up like him?!"

"Oh, my suit?" the lad said with the most calm in the room. "I just admired the color choice. I hope the sun shines on all of you, my dear Manza."

"Hmph! Who are you, stranger? I don't remember you."

"I'm both a new and an old face, but you already know who I work for," the lad then patted at Manza's mechanical leg, pointed at his face. "I come from the same place as this fancy looking leg of yours."

"You come from the famous Arm Dealer?!" Manza almost fell like falling off his table before returning to his composure. "Ha! Your work has taken a dive since Frost's arrest. Who can afford weapons to a man without a provider?"

"Unlike you, he's a proper businessman with a plan B and C," the lad didn't feel the need to raise his voice. "Sure, he may not win as much during the golden age of the empire, but he's still among the richest guys in the universe. You, on the other hand, what are you? Just a common thug trying to destroy his buildings."

Manza pointed his gun at his face, but the lad didn't feel the need to even move. He was unfazed, as a gunshot wouldn't harm him.

"Who are you, and what do you want?"

"I'm Pamelo, and I'm looking for a Metamoran named Samza. He is the only one who can provide me a challenge in this place."

Manza gulped, and everyone paid close attention to the two. Manza was a giant, with Pamelo being, by comparison, a little kid, yet the pressure coming from him was distinctive.

"Heh, heh, heh... as if I would tell you anything. You know the rules from tis' place, boyo! Answer mah questions, and I'll grant you anythin'!"

Pamelo did a cheeky grin. In a second, Manza noticed something odd about his face. In a split second, his eyes went from having an evil feeling to a more peaceful look. _How odd_, he thought, but there was no explanation he could give to such event. He decided to ignore it.

"First question, in the year 760, Frost led a revolution against a tyrant in the distant planet of Sweetz. What book is this recorded?"

"Easy, Frosty Tales IX."

"Very good... but that was an easy one."

"I have you know that back when I was a child, I was the leader of a Frost's fanclub."

_Goodness, you're making me cringe with that._

"Second question," Manza continued, throwing the donut on the floor. "How many statues of Frost are in Planet Cinnam?"

"6 on every capital, according to Frosty Tales X. But, as of now, there is only one in Mon Roll after the truth came out. Every other one was destroyed."

Manza grinned.

"You did your homework."

"Old habits die hard, I guess."

_I swear this is embarrassing, just punch him. I don't care for this anymore, be a Saiyan and punch the living crap out of him._

"Next question. Four months ago, Frost was invited to a tournament hosted by the so called God of Destruction, and that's where he revealed the truth. Who took him to the Galactic Prison?"

Pamelo took a few moments to answer the question. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before answering.

"A Saiyan named Cabba."

"And what do you think we all want to do with such a Saiyan?"

"Kill him, and avenge Frost's honor," Pamelo said, with a stern expression on his face.

Manza didn't smile at such an answer. The two looked at each other firmly in the eyes. Cabba couldn't hide that he felt nervous, being on the front of an old enemy once again inside the lion's den. Manza moved the leg away and stood up, putting his hand on Cabba's head while having the biggest smile on his face.

"I found someone worth talking to! Losers, take the food and eat to your heart's content! Pamelo, come with me. I wanted someone to talk on this place that shared my passion!"

"S-sure..." Cabba said, embarrassed.

_Please Cabba, I'll pay you to just punch him. I can't stand all this nonsense!_

And so, during the following hours Cabba and Manza shared every bit of trivia known about Frost imaginable, with both individuals even telling things to surprise the other. Oren, meanwhile, would cringe while hidden inside the Saiyan like he never felt before, waiting for Manza to tell them where to find the Metamoran.

* * *

**Author's Note: Admittedly there wasn't any fighting in this chapter, which even I admit was a shame. Don't worry, next chapter will include fighting before the proper match against Hit. Maybe I'll write both fights in one chapter.**

**Manza is a character that was introduced in my previous fic, _The Saiyan and the Devil's Fruit_. I cheated and brought him back because it was easier to just reuse an established character. In the Dragon Ball community, it is common to interpret Cabba as Vegeta's #1 fanboy, but from my point of view, the community just took a trait and went real hard on it to the point of exaggeration. I thought it would be funny to give him this trait in the previous fanfic, and return the trait here for a moment.**

**Like last time, next chapter will take time.**


	10. Entry 10: Fusion Talk

**I left this space ambiguously blank.**

* * *

**The Underhome**

**Thursday, July 17, 2:00 a.m.**

The metallic noise of Manza's footsteps echoed through the Underhome, and he kept talking non-stop of the magnificent false life of Frost.

During the long walk, Cabba could see the city better than from the entrance. While the entrance promised him a city of luxury, with the best kind of architecture he ever witnessed in his short life, the rest of the city was a has-been of a former golden age. The place smelled like trash, and the rivers filled with pestilence and black substances, with rats and other creatures running amok. _How could the Space Pirates live like this? Sure, the minions would not live in luxury but this is worse than whatever is on the surface._

The men and the few women he saw on the streets were selling every kind of junk imaginable, watching every move he did. It was hard to sense anyone with the constant "Ugh" Oren did in his mind, with nothing in the area making him cautious. No one in there was a match for him, if he could, he could crush everyone without the need of transforming.

_Can he shut up about Frost's trivia already? _

"Um... Manza. How long till we arrive?"

"Frost asked that question to Count Toblero when he needed help in destroying an enemy base. Toblero, who fell to the drink after countless loses, didn't have the pride to stand up. Frost, looking at him in the eyes, told him, 'I need you as my friend and comrade'. And they destroyed the base together."

"A base he was in control," Cabba sounded very interested, but was getting annoyed.

Manza laughed, and punched the wall of a building. From the hole, Cabba fell a chilling sensation coming from inside.

"But that lie turned Toblero into a proper warrior! He fought and died for a cause, for an ideal. You should learn about the power of lies, Pamelo boyo. And to answer your question, in this building, you'll find that scoundrel. He's rather timid and doesn't like people, so he is always inside."

_Do you think he's obsessed with the internet or something? People that don't get out of their homes are such losers._

"Remember Manza," Cabba raised his hand for the pirate to shake it."We'll find that Saiyan and kill him in due time."

"Kill for kill. Eye for eye," Manza ignored his invitation and clenched his fist, almost making the Underhome tremble. "Our retribution will be sweet."

And so, Manza left, with his mechanical leg still making the annoying "shriek" sound. Cabba laughed quietly once he couldn't sense him anymore, for his ears only. There was nobody in that corner of the underworld.

_What's so funny?_

"Was I an annoying fanboy too?" Cabba said still chuckling. "No wonder I never had a friend, that guy's a complete loser."

_You're not concerned about his threats?_

"He is nothing but a bootlicker. I defeated him two days ago when he tried to destroy some buildings; he can't keep his threats. I'm shocked he escaped."

_I see. So I owe you one for saving my buildings._

"You mentioned that about the bank when we met. You're the owner of what, exactly?"

_The planet itself. Frost conquered planets and sold them to someone else, remember?_

Cabba closed his eyes and calmed his thoughts. He always wondered how the job of selling planets worked. Sure, he can see space pirates conquering a planet; killing everyone and then putting a price on the land. But who would buy it? Cabba imagined those not affiliated to the pirates were forced to buy them.

"Since when are you the owner?"

_About 2 years, but Cinnam was given to me by my predecessor. This planet has been in our control for around 30 years._

"And the king of this planet?"

_He was democratically elected to take care of politics while I make business. You didn't really think the boss of a planet would just show his face for anyone to have a target, do you? - Although it's funny, I'm the owner of this place and Hit has killed me many times. When I met you, I thought we were kindred spirits in that regard._

Cabba chuckled, amused at the thought.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not the king of the Saiyans."

_Yet - you're the strongest one. Haven't you thought of taking control? _

The way he said it felt like a whisper in his ear. Cabba didn't feel like erasing his smile off his face.

"I'm not suited for the ruling. I'm content with just being what you call a knight."

_How dull. Regardless, enter inside, we will find the Metamoran._

He listened to his partner and got inside the building, and Cabba's skin fell shivers. Despite wearing clothes made for cold, his entire body couldn't resist the freezing. He tried raising his ki, and for a second it appeared it worked, but he once again felt the cold again, especially on his newborn tail. It was below zero in there. The room was unique: it was filled with thick ice everywhere, but nothing else.

He couldn't sense anyone inside the room. The Metamorans, as Cabba learned through Oren's data, was a race capable of a technique that fused two individuals to create one more powerful, albeit temporarily. They were very secretive, with no one knowing what they looked like, but the technique was amazing to behold - or so did the rumors said.

"Who **goes** there?!"

A voice louder than everything he ever heard in his life shook the very foundation of the building. It was the aggressive tone of a big man. No, two men speaking at the same time! Cabba gulped, the fact he couldn't sense him worried him and made him put in a battle position.

"**Manza**, is that you? I **told** you! I **told** you I'm not **downloading** you videos of **DragonStream**! **Get** out of **my** property!"

It confused Cabba. He kept looking everywhere for a door where that voice could come from, but all he saw were walls of ice. His tail moved like crazy, wanting to escape the cold.

"My name is Pomelo! Manza... no, I come from the weapons dealer!"

"The **weapons** dealer!? **Tell** that obnoxious **richbrat **he can **pay** for the **streaming** service himself, I'm not **sharing** with **anyone**!"

"What...what is a streaming service?" Cabba never heard of such a thing on Planet Sadala.

Silence. Not even Oren felt the need to talk.

"**You're** a **new** one; you're **white** as **sugar**."

He couldn't sense his energy nor he could see him. Cabba looked above, behind and both sides, but there was nobody there. Where was the person hiding? Oren's silence was making him nervous, and his tail wouldn't stop moving.

"Please, I come for guidance!" Cabba yelled, trying very hard for his mouth to not shake. "I learned you have a technique that can defeat the legendary Assassin!"

Silence, with nothing but the wind in the room.

"Hit has **lived** for as long as anyone can **remember. **I know, they made **movies** based on the **guy**, and I sold **them** at the** best price** around here. **Frosty** knew to **never** mess with** him**. Why **should** I?"

The wind blew harder, and his tail was freezing.

_Allow me to take control, Cabba._

Oren's voice shook him up. Unlike other times, his voice was serious, almost sounding like one of the many captains of the Defense Force.

"No," Cabba said, looking firmly at the room."Listen well, we can talk about this..."

"**Unless** you **come** here to **buy** a disk to **pay** my internet, **go** scram!"

The wind grew colder. His sight was getting blurry, Cabba could feel how his eyes were freezing like an ice cube, and his arms wouldn't stop trembling.

_Come on, allow me to take the lead._

"Jeez... fine."

Oren took possession of the body, and the newborn tail stopped moving. It was odd, yet he thought it was fascinating. He opened his mouth, and instead of Cabba's voice, it was his own voice coming out of the young's Saiyan.

"Listen well, Samza. You remember my voice, right? I come here directly since you have to pay me many things. If you don't comply, I shall be forced to strike you."

Silence. The wind kept blowing.

"I warned you."

From Cabba's body, an electrical surge of electrons and protons was released in the room, leaving the place a snowy wasteland with no popsicles in sight. Oren didn't move a muscle, instead of letting the wind make its sound. The wind blew right in his ear, and Oren punched in that direction.

He hit nothing.

_What are you doing, Oren?_

"Shhh..."

There was complete silence. Cabba realized what was going on: Samza was invisible and could only be sensed through the wind. Of course! Even if the room was empty, it would still be weird there was any wind in such a small place. It was a good thing Oren knew about the enemy at hand, but he wished the conflict was soon over, the cold was reaching inside his body too.

A _swosh_ sounded on the left!

_Oren, on the left!_

But it was too late. The still invisible Samza attacked him on the right side of the neck, stabbing him with an icicle.

"I **told** you, get **out** of my **property**!" he yelled, as he kept pushing the icicle further on the neck. Cabba screamed in intense pain inside Oren's head, as the pain was unbearable. Oren, however, quickly grabbed Samza by the hand.

"And I told you to pay me!"

More protons and electrons came from his body, forming the Smasher Breaker. The room got engulfed in a blizzard, as the barrier destroyed everything in sight. Oren took a few moments despite the pain to sense where Samza may be.

The wind blew like a tempest, but he could sense it. Right behind him, the wind felt like it was carrying someone.

"Lend me your power..." Oren charged the blast in his hands, creating multiple spheres of a purplish blue-color, and threw them all towards the ceiling. "Windbreaker barrage!"

Not only the ceiling of the seemingly indestructible room got destroyed, but the wind was also free from it. The cold decreased quickly, but there was still no sight of anyone. Cabba was still bleeding badly from his neck injury, and wouldn't stop screaming from inside his head.

_This pain is unbearable!_

"Calm down, you're healing already!"

Cabba stopped screaming to realize he was speaking the truth. His neck was burning, but the hole was slowly regenerating itself. It was a miracle!

_Since when you can cure others?!_

"I told you," Oren launched multiple ki strikes at the walls to be destroyed, and as the cold decreased, something blurry appeared in front of them - someone of a fat figure! "I wouldn't let you kill Renji."

Oren jumped towards him and grabbed him by the neck outside the building. Now that there was less cold hiding him, Cabba could see him: Samza was an enormous polar bear, wearing desert clothes. Samza tried to run, but it was useless. Oren threw him to the ground, and put his foot atop his chubby face. Cabba couldn't avoid looking at his eyes: void of color, blind.

_This is Samza? This is a Metamoran? He doesn't look like anything I imagined!_

"I see your tricks have improved you bastard," Oren said, still with his normal voice as he grabbed his arm. "Trying to kill me, huh? You know that without me your services are gone, you imbecile!"

With no warning, Oren violently dislocated the man's arm, and kept stomping on his face, despite the intense scream of pain. The sound was heart-shrieking, so much Cabba felt disgusted.

_Oren! Stop it!_

"Please, **have** mercy!"

"Mercy?! After trying to kill me? You're lucky I can heal, otherwise, I wouldn't have forgiven you!"

_Oren, give me back my body!_

"No! Stay there, let me handle it!"

_I didn't agree to this! Get off!_

In a moment that seemed eternal, Oren grabbed Samza by the head and threw him back inside the building. Using the machine on his wrist, he pressed the buttons in a hurry, and from it, multiple blue particles appeared around them. He grabbed Samza by the head once again, about to punch him in the wall.

"Say your password to show your room!"

"**PasswordSamza1234!**" Samza yelled terrified.

The seemingly empty room changed as the sound of a bell happened. The room now was smaller and humble, with a kitchen and a living room with a computer. Cabba was confused about how that room changed or how did it work.

"P-please **mister Oren**, forgive me!"

"Pay me!"

"F-fine, fine! I'll pay you the rent **next** month! I haven't **found** a job on that **videogame** you see..."

"You're an expert martial artist!" Oren yelled with all his strength. "Why the hell you're selling the gold of some whatever Mmorpg instead of using your abilities to get actual money?!"

"Because **nobody** wants my** services**, sir!" Samza yelled, almost crying. "Ever since **Frost was** sent to prison, **nobody** wants my guidance!"

Suddenly, Samza's body shone like a light bulb, and in an instant, he was released from Oren's hand - as two smaller polar bears appeared. They were identical to Samza with a very subtle difference: one had a black mark on his chest. _So they were a _fusion_ all along_, Cabba thought. They were terrified "looking" at Oren - as they were both blind.

"Now I will give it to you."

Cabba felt a headache as Oren got out of his body, taking form in front of all of them and unleashing his energy. The moment he took the form of a palid looking boy, the twins screamed in terror, much to Cabba's ears misery. It was the first time he felt Oren's ki - it was enormous, almost as strong as him.

"There are two powerful presences in here!" one yelled.

"In here there are two powerful foes!" the other yelled.

"I'm confused..." Cabba scratched the back of his head, feeling his heart beating like a train. "You told me we would learn the syncro..."

"Synchronization. We can learn it all here from the masters of fusion," Oren said.

* * *

**The Underhome - The Metamoran Twins home**

**Thursday, July 17, 3:00 a.m.**

Despite the horrible conditions of the Underhome and the cold welcome, the place felt like a normal home when everything was over. One twin was giving Cabba medical care for his neck with a sponge, even if it was already healed thanks to Oren's powers.

"It's the least I could do to my new master!"

"What? I'm not your master," Cabba hurried to say while on the couch, before sneezing quite loudly. "Dang, I think I caught a cold!"

"Oh no no! You're master Oren's friend, and we must correct our mistake!" said the other twin. "To our new master is the least we could do!"

Cabba felt uncomfortable in that place, yet relieved at the same time. After sharing his body with Oren for hours, it was nice just staying alone while he was sitting on the other couch. He looked thoughtful, scheming something. The twins creeped him out, yet he could understand why the fusion spoke so weirdly now - the voice clash of both individuals speaking together as one.

After finishing with the neck, the twins went to a wall and pointed at both of their guests, and started posing - even if both had their right arm broken.

"So you want to train in the art of synchronization? You came to the right place. We are both masters..."

"masters both we are..."

"of fusion, the ultimate technique!"

"The technique for the ultimate warrior!"

"Sandir!"

"Planza!"

"And we both make, Samza!" and a little explosion came from behind the polar bears made of confetti. "We also teach a bit of Spirit control at the best price!" said one of the two.

Silence. Cabba didn't know how to react to their ridiculous form of speech.

"Stop messing around and fuse," Oren said indifferently. "We need your fusion to train us. Do it, and I'll consider it as payment for your rent."

"No need for fusion!"

"Fusion will not be needed!"

"Will you cut that out?" Cabba yelled, leaving everyone looking at him. "I don't understand what we must do!"

"It is easy: to fight against Hit, we both need to fight synchronized. 'We', remember? We can't fight together as long as we are taking turns for your body."

The whole situation stank. He looked at his tail, moving on its own once more. The only thing he has received in color blue is the jacket every time Oren takes over his body.

"I sensed a lack of cooperation from both of you," one of the twins said looking at Oren. "It would take us one week of training, I'm sure, but allow me to share an observation. Despite your fusion being so strong, it doesn't feel synchronized. It's like you two don't trust your partner."

"I don't!" Cabba yelled. "We barely know each other and outside of our common enemy, we would try to kill one another."

"Which is silly, as I never thought of killing you," Oren said, completely calm in his seat. "I told you I wish to be your friend, didn't I?"

"Yeah, to use me!" Cabba kept raising his voice. "Tell me the truth, you're just waiting for the opportunity to take over my body for yourself just like that woman of yours, don't you?"

There was a silence, but an amusing reaction from the twin Metamorans too, grinning with the curiosity for the gossip.

"You mean Renji?" Oren said, annoyed for the first time since they met, yet trying to hold his composure. "You're assuming a lot of things about me. Before I took her in, she was a scavenger in some nowhere planet, wasting her talent. I gave her a purpose!"

"Yeah, as your little puppet!" Cabba got up from the couch, angry like never before. "You didn't think I would learn how she fought? I noticed it was the same fighting style as the one you did with my body against these guys over here!"

"I took her body, yeah!" Oren got up too from the couch. "But you saw her real personality before you entered my room and after our alliance. Do you really think there is some mind-control coming from me? No, it was genuine gratitude from her side for saving her sorry butt!"

Cabba didn't have an answer. What the heck was he even doing there speaking with criminals? Now he had to fuse with this marshmallow-looking guy to defeat Hit because otherwise, Barra wouldn't give him the reward. But is Barra even someone to trust? Gods! He was so stressed, he wanted to punch everyone in that room.

Oren punched his shoulder.

"What was that for?" Cabba yelled before Oren violently pointed at him.

"Calm down! Do you think you're the only one risking his life right now with all this nonsense? I lost many comrades because of this annoying war with Hit. I noticed that since we met: your stress is of someone that hides a secret."

"Me? What about you? Who is this Kamin you asked Barra about?"

"I can reveal it to you, if you want! But you have to tell me the truth: what is bothering you?"

Cabba kept his mouth quiet. He disliked looking at Oren's eyes, with their uncanny artificial nature, yet the annoying nature of his face made him revalue his position. There was a sense of honesty in him. No! Cabba had to be cautious, the guy is Frost self-proclaimed successor, and Frost was the silver-tongued master of lies.

But, if he revealed nothing, how would he make progress in his search?

Cabba accepted and told the twin Metamorans to leave them alone. He knew Oren would not share any information with someone willing to share it at the best price - not for anything Oren showed in front of them, with them being blind.

They both sat at the corner of the room, alone.

"All right, here goes my tale," Oren started.

* * *

_To tell you the truth, I know little about my creator's history. I only got repeated what he told me._

_My creator came from a planet devastated by war. __Two hundred years ago, he left that planet alongside his wife as the last survivors. They ended up on Planet Plant, and the Tsufurians, fascinated, experimented on them. Thanks to their technology, the couple who were sick and devastated lived longer than they ever wished for, healed and alive once more. They were reborn as Tsufurians._

_One day, they joined the Tsufurians to a mission towards Planet Sadala. They were on a diplomatic mission, just delivering wonderful technology for peaceful purposes... but were incarcerated. Turns out, there was a rival gang in planet Plant, and they sold out the couple and the scientists as Space Pirates to the Galactic Patrol, and Sadala's kingdom had no choice but to jail them until the Patrol arrived._

_Despite the heinous interrogation, the couple resisted. It wasn't until a riot between the prisoners happened where the actual pirates would show up._

_The pirates offered them freedom. The man accepted without a question, feeling he couldn't escape war no matter what. He wanted revenge._

_The woman, however, stayed, refusing to repeat the same thing path that destroyed her planet. _

_And the years passed, and the man became a high scientist for the pirates, but nothing about the woman whereabouts was ever known._

_Their names are Oren and Kamin. I'm named after my creator._

* * *

"Wait, your creator is still alive?" Cabba said, still shaking his teeth. "He must be ancient!"

"Well, yeah. Tsufurian technology is the greatest! But he has been terribly sick for the last few years. Age caught up to him and science has its limits. I just wanted to know where Kamin is and show her to him before he passes away."

"I... I understand that," Cabba, for the first time, felt like he could relate to the guy in front of him. But something still bugged him. "Excuse me for asking this, but you're rich. Ultra-rich. Why don't you help the people in this garbage dump?"

Oren remained silent for a moment, trying to think of the right words to say, even looking around the room for something.

"You can't save everyone by just throwing money at the poor. Resources are limited, give everything, and then we have to start from scratch on another cycle. Besides, think: there is at least someone hiring Hit to kill the leaders of my organization, and we know is someone from inside like the douchebag that stabbed you. What if someone uses that money for petty murder?"

"All right... but, I never knew fusion was a method for you pirates. Why isn't it more common?"

"Metamoran fusion lasts only half an hour, and not everyone is qualified for it. Only some special souls want to dance!" he said it with such a passion that it made Cabba cringe for a second, before returning to his serious mood."Besides, Metamorans are weaker than both of us, and Samza had to hide like a coward to fight us. The truth of life is that not everyone is special, and the job of the special is to work with the common folks to make society work. In fact, I could compare this to your Super Saiyan transformation. Why don't you teach it to everyone else? I'm sure it is not because of selfish pride, but because of genuine caution."

Cabba felt like his heart was pierced. Once again, someone asked him about Super Saiyan, but unlike Rasley, Oren understood his reasoning. He took a deep breath, and tried to think of his

"You're right. I won't teach Super Saiyan to anyone unless I know they are trustworthy to Sadala."

Oren grinned.

"I told ya, we are kindred spirits in that regard. But now tell me: what makes you so worried? Why are you in a rush?"

Cabba gulped, but he had no other choice but to tell the truth - the truth Lord Sadala told him to hide.

"All right... I tell you." Cabba took another deep breath as he approached. "I already told you about the terrorist incident last year. Thing is, it engulfed many, many Sadalians... including my father. My father was a sick man, and he died a few days ago because of the effect caused by the attack worsening his health."

Oren remained silent, looking at him. Cabba clenched his teeth, shaking.

"But, not only my father died... many more are dying as we speak. The attack caused multiple people, even the king, to be cursed with some new degenerative disease. Only the Galactic Patrol can find a cure, and I have to capture Hit for them to give it to me."

* * *

**Author's note: I found funny that, in the source material, a good Saiyan had to learn from a former evil one. Sure, Vegeta is a good guy now, but that backstory will not go away. Since in this little story Cabba wants to learn from a professional assassin, it made me realize Cabba is only learning from bad guys. I made this chapter's mentor another bad apple, although I think I failed in making him pure evil in this chapter.**

**Samza's name comes from the protagonist of The Metamorphosis by Franz Kafka. The Metamorans are the hardest characters to make original characters of, because we know absolutely nothing of them, not even what they look like or with which puns to name them. I had fun designing him, but I'm sure one day this chapter will be outdated by canon. I guess I took the base idea from Avo and Kado from the 2008 OVA involving Tarble, as two Freeza soldiers capable of fusing, but admittedly they didn't have much in the way of personality.**

**I hate to use power level charts, but because the story powers have become vague, I shall add an imaginary number in here regarding the characters. Don't take it too seriously, though.**

**Hit - 100  
Cabba, Super Saiyan - 35**

**Oren - 30**

**Samza, fused - 25**

**Renji - 22**

**Manza - 20**

**Barra - 15**

**Rasley - 13**

**Samza is not a polar bear because it's Christmas time - that was just a coincidence. But, regardless, I wish to all of you happy holidays and hope we see a prosperous new decade together.**


	11. Entry 11: The Dragon Festival

**I left this part ambiguous blank.**

* * *

**Mon Roll - The Dragon Plaza**

**Thursday, July 24, 7:00 p.m.**

Under the moonlight, multiple people gathered at the plaza. There was a party going on, with music and fireworks, as a celebration was about to start.

Atop a giant platform surrounded by multiple pictures of a dragon symbol, the king of Planet Cinnam was preparing his speech, reading constantly what his secretary told him what to say. He was a short bald man of blue skin and pointy ears, wearing a mask and festive dark blue clothing. Behind him, there were two Saiyans serving as bodyguards. Because of their blue uniforms, the Saiyans were low in ranks, but it was the best the money could afford.

"You feeling well, boss?" said one of the Sadalians, a muscular man with prominent sideburns. "You look nervous."

"I'm nervous! You don't know who is coming to the celebration of Cinnam's guardian?!"

"Nope," he replied with indifference. The other Sadalian, an older man (even if it was hard to tell) gave him a sign of annoyance, telling him to behave. The man's personality transformed. "I'm sorry sir, could you explain to us who is coming? I arrived a month ago."

The king threw the papers at the bodyguard as he kept walking around, thinking of what he was about to do. He couldn't give two rat asses about the Sadalians. He knew they were the best mercenary force civilization had ever seen, but the prizes a soldier demanded for bodyguard services were absurd, and he could only pay for two low-rank goons. He couldn't stop sweating. He needed to calm himself.

"Will I die today, I wonder?" the kind did nothing but stare at the moon, which for a long time hasn't been full. "No. No, calm yourself. He will arrive, and we need his good grace - he has been our planet's greatest benefactor for who knows how long."

"Who?" the sideburns Saiyan said - the king couldn't even bother learning his name.

The king went directly to the guy's face and yelled like thunder:

" Doctor Chimitsu, you imbecile! The man behind the Chimitsu company!"

"Ah, the donut guy," the Saiyan said, indifferently. "Didn't know he was such a big deal."

"Well, now you know, ingrate! He never gets out of his factory! He is coming to the celebration, but I'm scared of what might happen!"

"Nothing will happen. Take a chill and relax. You can wait a little."

A little later, with the king sweating as if he was on an Earthquake, a flying ship arrived at the place, landing gracefully in the plaza. The ship was crimson red, and the front side looked like the face of a smiling old man. As the ramp fell to the ground, a tall man of an outrageous appearance, wearing a coat of red and blue sides and a fancy hat, walked towards the platform holding nothing but an umbrella. Beside him there was a green-skinned woman of pointy ears and a casual attire comprising baggy pants with a blue-sweater jacked tied around her waist, who accompanied him holding his arm.

Doctor Chimitsu coughed repeatedly, with the woman hitting him softly pads on the back and giving him a mask, but he declined it. Once he finished coughing, he stroked his white as snow beard, looking at buildings adorned with dragons posters.

"Goodness gracious, those dragons look silly! I didn't think I would have to leave the factory! "

"Greetings, doctor!" the king took the tall doctor's hand and shook it furiously after running from the platform. "You're absurdly taller in person! Especially for a Tsuffle!"

The doctor raised an eyebrow, and smiled maliciously as his blue eyes shone.

"It's Tsuffurian! Tau-fu-rian! You offend my people, and must punish you for this!"

"Doctor, wait!"

The doctor took the hand of the king forcefully, and despite the king's objections the doctor forced him to dance right in the middle of the big audience as his female assistant clapped. The king cringed, begging to stop, despite the doctor having so much fun and laughing like a kid.

"Come on, your highness!" the doctor said once he stopped. "Not every day we celebrate the day for the guardian of this planet!"

"I know, I know! But these last few days have been so tiresome! You didn't hear the thing about the casino? Or the constant vandalism these days?"

"Bah!" the doctor said as he opened his umbrella. "I'm old and tired, I'm not for petty gossiping! We are here to enjoy life, and party! You know of all those monsters in the universe destroying planets yet for hundreds of years we had peace. Isn't that right, fellas?"

The Sadalian bodyguards greeted the doctor with their hands. The king couldn't stop being nervous.

"Fine, fine. Please, follow me."

The doctor followed the king while coughing repeatedly. It was a good thing there was no rain in sight, but the doctor couldn't have known that in the audience there was a tall purple man looking for him, hired him to assassinate him.

**The Underhome**

**Thursday, July 17, 8:00 a.m.**

The people of Sadala can wait a while longer, is what Oren said.

Cabba couldn't return to his ship. If the pirates in that place saw him getting close to it, he would be in trouble. If he was lucky, nobody would be smart enough to steal it. What if Barra or the king called him for a mission? What if he found the next target? Cabba slept for a few hours in a guest room the Metamoran prepared for him, but not very well with these thoughts inside his head and the infernal cold freezing his tail.

He revealed the truth to Oren while in his territory. What was he thinking? He deserved an award given by Lord Champa for being the biggest idiot of the entire multiverse. Though, his neck injury healed, like if Samza never stabbed him. It felt nice, a very pleasant feeling sleeping with it. Maybe Oren really wanted to be his friend? _No, don't think _that _Cabba,_ he thought._ From the very first minute, that guy wanted you to be in his organization, not to mention all the slaves in the casino paint him as a shady guy._

But, was Oren honest about his creator being a prisoner on Sadala? Cabba saw how unfairly they were treated when he was a kid, when... that _vile woman_ ripped off that Namekian's arms just because they could regrow. He felt shivers thinking of that.

The door of the room opened, and the smell that entered the room was glorious: it was pterodactyl meat.

"Wakey wakey, we have to work! Get your lazy ass up now!"

And so, Oren threw the plate at him, and Cabba was lucky to catch it. He frowned as he looked at his partner leaving the room.

"Thanks. You jerk."

He ate his breakfast, and he couldn't deny it: it was the most delicious meat he ever tasted. He almost fell like crying because of how bad his eating habits have been since he left his home. He took a deep breath to make sure no tears ever came out over something so stupid.

Once done, Cabba went to the living room, where he found Oren watching the television while sitting on the couch, and the brothers were on their computer. The brothers were yelling loudly at one another, telling each other insults over what appeared to be a videogame. Cabba found the situation bizarre: when did he gain roommates?

"You didn't need to throw the food at me," Cabba said to Oren as he approached the couch, seeing the television very close. "That's the streaming service?"

"Yep. All channels in the galaxy. I'll show ya a good movie after we're finished. Hey, Metamorons, are you done?"

The Metamorans kept yelling at each other while using their single computer.

"Forsaken sake, blasted players ruining our search!" one of them yelled. "I don't even know what we are fighting with!"

"Sake forsaken, by the sound of it, is a new enemy type!"

Cabba couldn't keep it anymore and instantly asked it away:

"Are those two really blind?"

"Yes."

"But, how can they use a computer to play that game?"

Oren did a sarcastic smile looking at him, but didn't answer the question. Instead, he changed the topic by pointing at them.

"Look at how they play. What do you see?"

Cabba got close to them, and he noticed something: they were playing with only one arm each. Oren broke Samza's arm, so it was no surprise the fusee couldn't use that arm anymore. But looking it closer, his eyes opened wide at the surprise: they were still playing quite synchronized. Ideally, a blind person would have no idea of what they would be doing, yet those two were playing like one individual, like an ordinary person, and looking at the screen he found them playing nicely, with the playable character fighting a giant woman very well - he guessed, Cabba never played a videogame before.

The young Saiyan yelled in surprise:

"You two are playing as one!"

And the two bears were shocked by the yelling, making their playable character fall of the cliff. They showed their teeth and roared at him back. Cabba fell back to the couch shaking in fear, hiding from them. It amused Oren, who was laughing about it.

"Nice eye, even if you ruin their streak."

The people of Sadala can wait a while longer, is what Oren said.

It took Cabba making them die in the game for the Metamorans to get up from their chair. They were grumpy about it, cursing Cabba with their intense and void sight. The polar bear-looking fellas pressed two buttons on different walls, and the living room changed. The room became once again empty in the blink of an eye, with nothing but mist and cold. The two bears did poses with their healthy arms, and spoke dramatically, creating an echo inside the room.

"Welcome, our masters, to our teachings! You came and paid our internet rent, so it's fair we return the favor by teaching you all about fusion!"

"Fusion is a technique that some races share, but those fusions are unlike the Metamoran method. The Namekians, to give an example, can fuse to create one powerful individual, but theirs is assimilation. Once fused, only one individual personality will be the result."

Cabba, who was hating the cold every minute as he felt it on his tail, was confused about such definition.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Let's say X and Y fuse," Oren opened his mouth while raising his hands pointing at the Metamorans, as if they were those hypothetical people. "Unlike Metamoran fusion that creates a new individual named Z, Namekian fusion is just X with additional power with no opportunity for Y to return."

The polar bears looked at the two boys annoyed at the interruption, coughing repeatedly.

"Ehem, but unlike Namekian fusion, your fusion doesn't bring any additional power beyond sharing master Oren's abilities."

"You two are just sharing a body, not even being aligned with each other! You need to think like a fusion!"

Cabba, shaking his teeth but listening to every word the Metamorans were saying with their simpleton sounding voices, tried to understand the point across.

"Let me guess this straight: we are learning to fight like a fusion, but not fuse to create one. That's synchronization, right?"

"Exactly!" everyone in the room yelled at him, with one twin even clapping sarcastically about it. Cabba growled annoyed, crossing his arms as the cold increased, trying to keep warm. Despite being a Super Saiyan ever since he got up from the bed, the heat of the transformation wasn't enough.

"Why? Wouldn't fusing be easier? I'm sure I could learn the dance."

"Because we need you looking like you," Oren said, pointing at Cabba's chest. "A hypothetical fusion between us would create a powerful individual, yes; but Hit, not recognizing us, could kill us immediately. You'll die, I'll die, we all die, and this whole thing was pointless."

Cabba took a deep breath, despite the oxigen not entering well through his nose. He was cold.

"Just one week, right?" Cabba said with shaking teeth, seeing his breath coming out of his mouth. The cold was unbearable, how the hell could Oren endure it if he was a liquid-life form? "You're sure we'll make it during that time?"

"We Have to. I received a message about delivering weapons to the Dragon Festival, and we only have one week to deliver it."

Cabba sneezed, and cleaned his nose with his arm.

"Then, let's do it. Teach me, Metamorans."

**Mon Roll - The Dragon Plaza**

**Thursday, July 24, 7:20 p.m.**

"And so, my beloved citizens, the dragon guardian has protected our planet for ten generations! No monsters like the Phototauros or other creatures that could damage our land thanks to our guardian. And thanks to Doctor Chimitsu, we had prosperity, education, and a proper economy for three decades, so it's an honor to have him together in our celebration! Please, give him an encore!"

The king finished his speech, and the audience cheered. The smell of the donuts prepared by the company of said doctor could be smelled everywhere, as many in the audience were eating them - Children and adults alike enjoyed them like a drug. Hit didn't like the smell. In abundance, those buns made him feel sick, with so many around him he felt like getting ill.

Hit pondered if the doctor's poor health was because of so much sugar, as he was repeatedly coughing. Did he really need to kill him? With his poor health, he already had one foot in the grave. Perhaps it was a mercy killing from his client.

The doctor, regardless of his delicate health, got up from his comfortable chair. His assistant tried her best to make sure he was all right, but he moved quickly like a child around the platform, clapping like crazy. "That's all fine and dandy, but you forgot one thing, my king!"

The doctor started dancing mad all around, with the audience looking at the doctor confused. Then, the beautiful assistant started dancing following the doctor's moves. The king, nervous about the audience's confusion, did some signs to the bodyguards in the back and then everyone in the platform was dancing mad.

Hit baffled at the spectacle, but it appeared the doctor's energy was shared with the audience, as many started to dance too. It was a good opportunity to kill the man. With the dance he was doing, many would confuse his death for a heart attack caused by old age or schizophrenia. Talking with him would be pointless, but his curiosity to know what was the target like in his final moments was alive - Old habits die hard.

Time stopped, and faster than any eye could see, Hit was already in the platform right in front of the doctor.

"I've come to kill you."

_1...2...3..._

The doctor kept dancing around, despite no music or anybody but him moving. It baffled Hit, as the doctor didn't even bother looking at him. Regardless, he took his hand off his pocket, ready to deliver the finishing blow.

_7...8...9..._

"Why that long face, Hit?" the doctor finally looked at him, with a huge grin. From afar, Doctor Chimitsu eyes looked like two blue-tinted glassed, but now that Hit was right in front of him he could witness those were his eyes. Shiny, reflective, like sunglasses wrapped over pupils. "Come on, and dance with me!"

_12...13...14..._

The doctor tried to grab Hit by the hands, only for him to fall on the ground. It's like if Hit was a hologram.

Hit remained quiet looking at the old man, who quickly got up laughing like if nothing happened.

_22...24...25..._

"Silly me! I forgot to change my look!"

In the blink of an eye, the doctor's entire body melted into a gray liquid. What remained was a familiar face: Cabba, grinning maliciously. His tired eyes shined a bright red, and the gray liquid surrounded him like multiple arrows - giving him a new appearance. His skin and hair were now covered in white and his clothes in black and blue, but he kept the Cheshire smile. Not to mention a gray monkey tail.

_30...31...32..._

Hit opened his eyes wide, puzzled at what he was seeing.

"Lord Champa forbade you to kill me..." Cabba chuckled, as his eyes turned from red to that shiny blue of the doctor. "Isn't that marvelous? This time you aren't running away from me!"

Hit remained silent. Whatever Cabba's sin was, it was a foolish decision. In this open area, it's easier to simply retire and not have to deal with him. He was not his target.

_38...39...40..._

"Well, don't you have anything to say? I've come to arrest you!"

"I have no clue what sort of deal you've gotten yourself into, but it won't be enough."

Faster than the eye could see, Hit struck Cabba in the neck. The strike would be enough to knock him unconscious for a day.

Yet, he didn't fall. Cabba grabbed Hit's arm somehow.

_52...53...54..._

"Heh, heh, heh... I've died enough times to learn your tricks, legendary assassin," a different voice came from Cabba's body, chuckling. "I'm not falling for that one."

Time resumed. There was a gasp from everyone in the audience, as suddenly the doctor disappeared and two complete strangers were atop the platform. The king screamed the loudest, and ran away the farthest he could - only to find himself electrocuted. Hit realized it: there was a barrier around the platform, even he would be shocked if he tried getting close.

"You thought we didn't take into consideration the open area? You fool! You're the main attraction for the carnival!"

Hit was confused. _What was going on?_

**The Underhome**

**Thursday, July 20, 10:00 a.m.**

The training was rough but effective. Even the cold was getting somewhat bearable. Sitting on the floor eating together more of that delicious meat, Oren asked the question.

"Are you sure you don't want to join our organization? You would be a valuable asset."

"I'm... thinking about it. I'm helping Barra capture Hit because he can offer a way to save my people." Cabba touched his neck once again, where Samza previously stabbed him. "Could you heal them the same way you did it to me?"

"It's possible," Oren grinned, amused. "My creator made me capable to heal any genetic defects. Only brain diseases are my limit."

Cabba pondered, deep in thought.

"Then the people of Sadala can wait a little longer. I'll join the Space Pirates with you, my friend."

* * *

**Credits to Discord User Aegis for helping me describe the doctor's eyes.**


	12. Entry 12: Synchronized Dance

**Mon Roll - The Dragon Plaza**

**Thursday, July 24, 7:23 p.m.**

**I**

An ordinary assassin - not to mention any ordinary fighter, would feel an ounce of intimidation by looking at what was in front of him. Cabba, the young boy who some days before asked him to learn how to manipulate time, was standing in front of him while chuckling with his arms wide open, ready to fight. The boy's skin turned pure white, and his eyes had uncharismatic malice in them, looking like blue glass_. There was an intense fury in those eyes,_ Hit thought. Even the pressure around the barrier was odd, with two powerful energies coming from inside him, and that odd monkey tail coming from his back.

But Hit was no ordinary assassin or fighter.

Hit didn't pay attention to the woman nor the king trapped inside the barrier with them, nor he saw the Sadalian bodyguards trying to break it from outside. The voice of the spectators was no concern to him either - people gasping of seeing the legend in the flesh, "it's that Hit? I heard all the rumors about him!". _How troublesome for his job_, Hit thought. The more people who recognized him the more difficulty he would have to hide among the crowd; he didn't think he would have to show his face to the public again.

Hit sighed and hid his left arm in his pocket. Quietly, he raised his right hand and told Cabba to come at him. If Cabba was so desperate for conflict, he would indulge him.

The boy jumped at him, striking him down with every kind of frenetic punch he could throw at him. Hit caught all these strikes with his index finger, not even using time skip. These strikes were precise, but reckless - something a young fighter would do. They chose Cabba to be a participant for the tournament between the two universes, and Hit expected him to be quite a fearsome fighter coming from a Saiyan - but the reputation seemed like someone selling smoke; quite an underwhelming sensation.

Cabba kept punching. But his last fist went with enough strength to push Hit's finger. The hitman growled, as there was something peculiar about that strike. It felt more aggressive in need.

"That's quite a punch," Hit said with absolute calm. "But pushing my finger is no viable strategy."

Cabba chuckled. No, it wasn't him. It was the other voice coming from inside him - whoever was possessing him. They shared eyesight - the boy had a lot of sweat in his face, and an ugly smirk. _That fury in those eyes_. The third individual yelled from his lungs, as he shined in an intense blue aura while still smiling about it.

"Smash breaker!"

An explosion, formed of electrons and protons exploded right in Hit's face. It was sudden, and most of all painful; it sent hit flying to the barrier, where an intense shock passed through his entire body. Hit was in pain, but he endured it, only showing his teeth. Using the time-skip, the pain ceased for enough time for him to return to the ground.

Hit returned his right hand to his pocket and took distance as the weird thing was still chuckling.

Just who was this... thing?

"I want to talk to you up close, Hit," Cabba said it, as he stopped smiling, putting a poker face. The expression in his eyes once again turned to the boy from some days ago, green with a peaceful but determined feeling. "I will arrest you. I must to. I have no time for this!"

Silence beyond the audience. Hit didn't move from his position, merely looking at those eyes again. Was that a trick? Is that a new trick from the target? The electroshock from the barrier was surprising; he never expected a mere machination to hurt him. It was a viable strategy.

"We are not in a tournament," but Hit said. "And I do not recognize you, whoever you are."

From the outside, it looked like Hit hadn't moved an inch from his position - the situation was innacurate. Hit sent multiple strikes toward Cabba's body, targeting his every vital point: the heart, spine, brain, etc. It wouldn't be fatal - he couldn't risk angering Lord Champa for losing an asset in his future game. Cabba fell to the ground in agony.

It was quick. The audience gasped in shock. Despite Cabba stopping the strike before, it didn't matter this time. He kept his distance - whatever took control of Cabba's body might try something with him.

From the ground, twitching, Cabba rose. His eyes were narrowed in anger once again, with an awful grin on his face.

"Thanks for the fancy strikes," the third voice spoke again. "I learned to avoid them, old man."

**II**

The pain from those strikes was unbearable; they felt like bullets piercing one's skin. His heart was racing at a million, possibly about to explode. If it wasn't for Oren's healing ability, Cabba wouldn't have woken up.

His face hurt, why was Oren's so fixated on smiling at Hit? Cabba never grinned so much before, it legitimately hurt.

Hit was in front of them, just standing while looking down at them. Cabba was so short compared to him, with the red eyes of the assassin scaring him beyond reason. It was hard to concentrate with so many people looking at the fight, with all their yells. The wind barely howled inside the bubble they were trapped in, but with the training he did, he could feel something inside of it.

_Don't worry, we are so close. It's about a 40% done of properly analyzing how his attacks work._

_Understood, _Cabba thought. _Let's keep striking!_

They once again went against Hit, charging their kicks with ki for a barrage of ki kicks (a stupid name for an attack, Cabba thought). They flew towards the assassin, but once they noticed they passed through his body and were going to the barrier, they had to stop flying before the shock hurt them.

_That's... that's a new trick. It's not his time-skip._

_Yeah, we didn't miss him! _Oren thought sarcastically. _I wonder if we can learn how it works._

While Oren paid attention to the tall purple man with the stoic face, Cabba was focused on the surroundings. The training they did with Samza was an interesting one, as he taught them something useful - sensing vibrations. When something moves, a small vibration could be felt in the area, like a radar.

_Right behind you!_

Oren stopped the strike and grabbed Hit by the elbow. With some difficulty, he threw him to the floor, and the moment he was about to kick the purple man on the face, he disappeared. Hit was nowhere in sight.

_Wait a sec, Oren._

Oren grinned as he was learning Hit's pattern of attacks. "50%, I'm catching up!"

**An hour ago, on the Marvelous Megalodon**

**Thursday, July 24, 6:20 p.m.**

The lesson from Samza was a beneficial one. The presumed Metamoran spoke about the weakness of fusion: sometimes, both side's worst attributes end up increasing, giving the result an unstable and arrogant personality. You may end up with a warrior with twice the strength, but twice the weakness. The key to fusing was for both sides to agree on the union, working together and separately. Few achieved that - but Cabba and Oren did without even fusing thanks to Synchronization.

"Time's not in our side in this match," Cabba said to the members of the group before the arrival to the festival. The inside of the ship was a comfortable one, looking like a living room with another computer and two couches. The Metamoran twins were once again on the computer, while Renji was sitting on the couch, looking worried. "I'm feeling..."

"Don't say that, young master!" One twin said without losing the attention of the screen. "We taught you everything we could, and we were lucky ones: you're a quick learner!"

"A quick learner you are!" the other twin said, as he was pressing the keyboard aggressively. "Despite all the time of the world, and you learned it all in a week!"

Renji then clapped, and Cabba couldn't help but blush a little. He looked terrible, with eye bags on his face, and his skin all pale because of the intense cold of the training room, him blushing was at least sign he was not a walking corpse.

"Hey... well, of course! It's just the basics of combat! But... I had a good friend for the ride."

_Don't act so sure, we still have to face the biggest trial: time itself. After that, we can both share the position as saviors of the universe's economy and of curing that virus you Saiyans have once we capture Hit._

"Right! Although, we still haven't discovered... you know."

_Super Saiyan Blue. Yeah, I know. That enigmatic form... but don't you worry, for I have advanced the investigation by granting you a tail._

Cabba felt nervous, but training with the Tsufurian machine mutant was a unique experience. He remembered training all alone in the desert of Sadala, avoiding blasts thrown at meteors, and practicing with Captain Renso the Sadala combat style. But it was always like that - alone. He didn't even have a friend his age, and none of the people he practiced with were worth remembering. It felt good to have a friend with a different experience than the Saiyans.

His tail moved on its own once again; no matter how much he tried, he couldn't control it. Cabba took a breath and thought of every battle scenario they could have with Hit with an Image Battle. None of them were pretty. He shrugged without hiding the nervous sweat coming from his forehead. Renji, Oren's assistant, took a handkerchief and cleaned his forehead.

"Now now, don't get all nervous," she said with a confident smile. " As long as my marshmallow baby is there, you don't have to fear that Hit."

"Hush, you..." Oren spoke through Cabba's body this time, coughing while his eyes changed to red. "I mean, it is normal to fear. But I will need your special ability too just in case. Let's just hope Hit doesn't strike you..."

"He won't, you marshmallow," Cabba said. Oren screamed inside of him for a solid minute, it was a brief headache worth the tease. He looked at the woman of Hera with his piercing green eyes. "How is Rasley?"

"He has received the best attention a prisoner could have," Renji said with a smile in her face. "Too much pineapple pizza if you ask me, but he won't get out of the barrier we trap him in. By the by, _Pamelo_, I need something,", she said with a wink at his alias. "Once you're done, I need to talk to you about something. Got it?"

Cabba felt relieved. Once everything was over, he had to interrogate Rasley regarding the squad, and wondered what Renji needed to tell him. The green girl stopped looking at him and gave her attention to the polar bears on the computer and yelled furiously. "You two not better be using our ultra-advanced technology just to watch your filthy videos on the internet!"

The polar bears tried to protest, but Renji kept going.

"I'm not an associate of the best vehicles of the universe just to have two freebooters not even pay the internet for not safe for work content! This guy here is a minor!"

"What kind of content you're talking about?" Cabba asked confused. "Another streaming thing?"

_Don't ask, you don't want a headache or be grossed out. _

Her claims offended the two polar bears.

"Lady of mine, we are blind!"

"My lady, we cannot even see that content!"

Renji then pointed her finger at one bear's nose.

"But you can hear if and touch it if you have any imagination!"

They decided to not insist; the bears turned off the computer in defeat. Cabba was unaware of what they were even talking about, and Oren preferred not to think about it. The airship was arriving at the destination, and Oren used his unique body to morph's Cabba to look like Doctor Hachi, the target Hit was looking for.

**Thursday, July 24, 7:25 p.m.**

Both Cabba and Oren tried to focus on the small barrier, but it was difficult; the audience kept yelling in the background. It wasn't a mistake in Oren's plan, but it was the only opportunity for the good ol' doctor disguise to work, as the man was a recluse that never got out of his factory. If they were ever to trap Hit by pretending to be him, it had to be in the festival, surrounded by the crowd.

They couldn't feel any vibration in the area that could lead them to Hit. The purple man was hiding somewhere, but where? The constant screams were putting vibrations in the barrier, it was going to...

"QUIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!" Cabba yelled with all the strength of his lungs at the crowd, as he unleashed a powerful vibration in his Super Saiyan state. The earth trembled, enough for some buildings to shake in fear of collapsing. The audience stood quiet. _We have no time for this, where is he? I can't feel any vibration in the platform. Oren, do you feel anything?_

_A slight sense of dread, first time you ever yelled since I know you._

_Don't push me, _Cabba thought._ I don't like to be angry. _ Then, a small shake in the ground up to their right. _Wait! There!_

With enough precision, Oren took caught the punch sent by Hit. The tall purple man was stoic as ever gazing at them. Cabba, however, felt an intense pain in his hand. The bones of his hand, he could feel, were breaking apart with such a single punch he couldn't control himself, as tears were coming out for the pain. Hit raised an eyebrow looking at the kid.

"60%," Oren said, as he did a psychotic smirk while releasing the energy stored in that hand. "GARLICK SHOTGUN!"

In a flash, they shot Hit with powerful energy of short-range, but it was unknown to tell if the attack affected him, as he disappeared again. Cabba couldn't contain his pain, growling with rage looking at nothing, trying to remain composed.

_Calm down, Cabba._ Oren said, as he was healing him. The feeling of his bones regenerating was a wonderful sensation. What it would take months to recover was being done in less than a minute. I_ know it hurts, but tears drops are salty as hell. We can't let him see weakness, or we gain a disadvantage._

But suddenly, silence. Like a chainsaw cutting through wood, a powerful kick on his back made Cabba fall. A _crack!_ was even heard before losing consciousness, as his spine was broken. The kick was swift, just above his newborn tail.

_Hey! Hey, wake up! _Oren yelled. _Don't sleep on me, we are still not done yet!_

He quickly woke up as the Tsufurian's healing power made him feel alive again - but there was a problem: he couldn't sense his legs anymore. He looked at his hands, trembling on the floor as he tried to stand up, but he had no sensation on his legs. He could feel Oren healing him there, and his blood flowing like never before, but it was useless. He couldn't move them anymore! He raised his head, and saw Hit looking down on him.

"What...what did you do?" Cabba said, barely breathing as his anger was increasing by the minute. "What did you do?"

"A courtesy," Hit said as he returned to his relaxed stance.

Cabba couldn't stand up. He could only float using his ki, reminding himself of when he was but a boy learning to fly. Cabba smirked, trying to remain composed of the situation, remembering what he learned: to never let off your cool. Do not cry, scream or anything, but to keep it together until the end; but the second lesson was that the key to a Saiyan's power was rage. _Surrender is an outcome worse than_ _defeat_, Vegeta said. Cabba felt anger in those oxymoronic lessons._ Just what the hell am I supposed to do?_

_Hey, language. I don't know if I'm the one indicated to tell you this but..._

Cabba grin grew higher, as he looked at Hit directly into the eyes. The tall purple man was annoying him beyond reason. Every other bastard he ever fought and pushed him to the edge was evil, or pretending to be evil. It's easier to go against those guys, thinking of some moral code or higher cause like peace or some crap to fight them back. Hit wasn't like them. He wasn't smug, he didn't emote, he just stood there like some fancy scarecrow looking like he stepped on cow's crap.

_Cabba?_

_I'm fine, _Cabba thought bluntly._ Just tell me it is one hundred percent now._

_It is. Allow me to go to the next phase of the operation._

Cabba took a deep breath, ready for the next step of the plan, but a robotic noise coming from outside the barrier woke him up.

"That's enough you two, you are all under arrest!"

A tall man in a well-defined purple and white armor with an avian helmet was pointing his arm cannon at the barrier. Cabba forgot all the anger and instead felt dread. He almost fell to the ground, losing his momentum. It was Barra, his boss.

"Decent job, but I'll take it from here," he said with a characteristic lack of emotion. "It is an honor to meet the legend in the flesh, Hit. I'll ask for an autograph, but I'll prefer taking you to jail. And you _Pamelo_, we have a lot to discuss you and I regarding your disappearance."

Hit didn't emote, as he gazed at the patroller in cold silence. Cabba was beyond terrified. He expected Barra to be somewhere else, far away from the planet. What was he doing in the festival of all places?

_Your heart pattern is odd,_ Oren thought of in a comprehensive voice._ Calm down._

_No, no, you don't get it. Barra already saw us, he knows what I looked like! He knows it, and I'm here playing the part of the fool. I... I..._

"Good evening, Barra!" Oren said in his voice. Cabba lost complete control of his body for that one moment. Oren grinned like a psychopath, but unlike with Hit, Barra backed off a couple of steps. "Please, enjoy the show! There is a beautiful moonlight around us!, **We** have a lot to discuss you and I regarding the death of my comrades!"

"That voice... just who are you?" Barra arm cannon shaked, as he pointed at Cabba. Unlike other times, the stoic robotic voice faded. Cabba's fist shaked, as the fear disappeared, returning to the rage he had been holding. He remembered: Barra was responsible for the murder of his comrades; there was no doubt about it.

He replied without taking the grin off his face.

"This is my fight," then both Cabba and Oren spoke in unison."After we're done here, we're coming for you, murderer."

Hit attacked with Time Skip once again, but it was for naught as the synchro fighter avoided the strikes directed at his body. He learned to avoid them as he said, and when Hit noticed Cabba changed once again: there was a gray liquid mass surrounding his legs, bracing them and helping him move. The fury in Cabba eyes was a sight to behold, with a grin twice as large.

"Let's go, Hit! Dance with us, we have all the time in the world!"

* * *

**Special thanks to Burast**** for helping me pick the name of the airship.**

**This chapter took me a long while due to Hit's fighting style being very hard to adapt to a text only narrative. Its one of the reasons I skipped the Goku vs Hit fight in the last story. Even then I think I didn't do justice to the legendary hitman. **


	13. Entry 13: The Guardian Dragon

**I left this part blank.**

* * *

**Orange Stadium**

**Thursday, July 24, 9:10 p.m.**

Rasley has never felt so satisfied in his life regarding his hunger, yet he was unbelievable bored. He kept moving himself around the barrier from all directions, just to calm himself. If he could turn off the television or change the channel, he would feel better.

Being a prisoner was not unthinkable, but he didn't think it would be in a room with so many test tubes around. Ever since he had memory, he followed the rules so the commanding officers would be pleased with his position - even if he disliked it. He expected to die like any regular Saiyan, in the battlefield's glory and become a warrior in the other realm. It's not like he had any family to return to. Any moment now, he expected to be dissected by a mad scientist with a scalpel just to see what's inside his brain.

_Poor lad_, Rasley thought as he watched at the TV screen. _If he is dead, then he died ungracefully because of me. And what's worse, he took the secret of the Super Saiyan with him._

Regardless of his situation, the prison wasn't half bad. He was inside a green barrier in the same room he last fought that wrench named Renji, with nothing but the food the unknown agent's robots delivered to him, but at least there was a television set, so he wouldn't get completely bored. He even got used to the taste of the pineapple pizza. It' tasted bad at first, but the longer you consumed it, the less disgusting it fell in his sweet taste.

It was humiliating, yes, but at least he didn't go hungry.

Despite that, he couldn't feel comfortable at all. Every time he slept, he saw the same thing: the moment the unknown agent possessed the overseer, and how he was planning on turning everyone into his slaves. It had been a week, but - he needed to save him. The overseer saved him when they first met, and the agent took him as a hostage that lead to Cabba's possession. It is only fair he repaid the favor.

_He cannot be_ dead, Rasley thought as he hardened his fists. _As the agent said, Cabba is the strongest Saiyan - a Super Saiyan. The guy arrested Frost, the emperor who played everyone for fools! He cannot be dead by a nobody!_

The television didn't help at all, talking about whatever was happening in who knew where in the vast galaxy. The news hosts weren't even talking about the Dragon Festival, the annual celebration of Cinnam that the king of the world hosts. Rasley was present the previous year, hired as a bodyguard, and remember eating snails that didn't taste half-bad. The hosts were instead talking about Ango, killed last week.

They were so repetitive, he got used to them saying the same words over and over. _Who could have thought he hid such secret? His darker life, how there were countless people turned slaves hidden inside the casino. There are rumors he was killed by the king of assassins! _So dull! If only he could play those videogames Renji mentioned...

As he lied down on the floor watching the television, a robot entered the room. The robot was shaped like a rice ball, of a blueish color with a red visor on its face. Rasley mentally named it "Mister Robotto", and the robot always arrived to deliver more of that hideous pizza. Was it always the same robot? Rasley wasn't sure, and he didn't particularly care. Mister Robotto handed over a quadrangular box through the barrier. Rasley tried to escape the barrier, but all he received was an unbearable electroshock, and the one time he tried to escape while receiving the food, he got a double shock from Mister Robotto.

"Time to eat, you worthless prisoner!"

"Yeah, yeah..." Rasley grumbled.

As he received the box, a horrible sound exploded. It was a lighting, but it was so strong it made Rasley's heart race through the galaxy at high speed.

"It's raining right now," Mister Robotto said without a care in the world.

Then, another lighting struck. Unlike the first time, it took something along with it: the electricity.

Taking the opportunity, Rasley jumped towards Mister Robotto and crushed its head. The decapitated robot fell to the floor, lifeless, but still moving its legs like some cockroach. Rasley almost fell bad for it.

"Bloody hell, I got lucky." Before running away before more of the guards appeared, Rasley saluted his fallen captor. "Rest in pieces, and thanks for the food and drinks!"

The place was completely dark save for emergency lights of a blue color. Rasley ran to the entrance, where two giant metal doors were. He charged his energy through his fingers, creating a ball, and threw it at the door, destroying it without much of an issue.

With a silent scream, he saw there was nothing but darkness beyond. The stadium and the buildings all around were completely off, with no traces of electricity anywhere in sight. There was darkness, but not silence, as everywhere Rasley heard, there were sirens and screams, and the sound of hover cars falling and crashing.

He took a breath, and with caution raised from the floor to fly towards upwards. He opened his arms, welcoming the rain and washing his hair as he looked down: absolute darkness. There was not but a spec of light anywhere beyond the vehicles.

Except for something in the stadium: the giant oval statue from the entrance. It was shining completely. It's like he heard through the overseer's transmission; even if there was a planetary blackout, those things would still work.

During all the time he has been living Cinnam, the energy never failed. Why did the city of Meijer turned dark?

_Faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssshhhh!_

A furious explosion in the horizon, shaking the sea that separated the capital of Mon Roll and Meijer. Rasley looked towards Mon Roll, and making sure to get his hair off his eyes to look better, what he saw made his heart skip a beat. The city too was completely dark, but the buildings were being demolished by some weird creature. The full moon made that creature visible, even at the distance: giant with golden fur, with furious red eyes.

_Roooooooooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!_

A powerful roar that creature emitted, making the seas wave like crazy.

He couldn't tell what it was. Rasley didn't know how to sense energy, but the way the seas were panicking with the roars, it means that creature is not one to mess with.

_What the hell is happening in the capital?_ Rasley thought as the rain kept falling. _Hell_,_ what is going on in general? What did I miss in only a week?_

He felt shivers down his spine. _Should I go? As far as I know, nobody is aware I'm free from my prison. If I hide, nobody will know. Come on Rasley, what are a couple of casualties compared with your safety?_ He clenched his fist, and flew downwards to the street. Maybe helping the civilians would be less of a hazard?

He didn't know, all he felt was fear. But the moment he landed on ground, the crisis wouldn't stop. The ground was shaking, and he could see how the few civilians in his surroundings were trembling. Once again he took the hair off his eyes and saw it: something was getting out of the waters!

The waters opened up, and from the hole an unreliable amount of smoke got out, almost like if it was a volcano.

"I can't believe it!" A woman screamed from a fountain right behind him. She was a rather pretty looking Cinnamian of blue-ish skin, wearing a purple dress and a mask. "It's happening!"

"What is happening, woman? Answer me!"

"You're... you're a Saiyan?" the woman looked at him confused, trying to hold herself from the fountain. "What are you doing here? You should be in the capital!"

"About the monster? Yeah, I'm heading there!" Rasley grinned nervously. "I ate a donut and got a bad case of diarrhea, you see!"

"Well, now is unnecessary anymore!" the woman said proudly, with a grin in her eyes. She pointed at the little statue of the fountain. "See this? Is our guardian! It has protected this planet for generations against monsters! I never thought I'see it with my own eyes! If only I had internet to share it with my phone!"

Her words confused Rasley. So the dragon of Cinnam is real? He thought it was the locals make-belief. More smoke got out of the hole in the waters, and with it, a huge shriek.

_KIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH!_

From the waters, a giant serpentine figure emerged, flying as it looked at the city of Mon Roll - looking at the golden giant creature. It stood there long enough for Rasley to see what it looked like: it was a white serpent, with snake-like hair on its head, and a pair of fins serving as wings, one red and other blue with the colors going through the sides of its body. It had orbs on its entire body, with the same blue color of its eyes.

The creature flew to the city at top-speed, and at the sight of it, the golden monster yelled once more. But as its roar increased, so did the purple light. Rasley's brain realized what it was in a second: the monster was about to shoot an energy blast.

"Woman, down!" Rasley jumped at the woman in the fountain. As the two laid down on the floor, a huge heat passed above them, destroying everything in its path. When they noticed, buildings were crumbling down on the city. Rasley got up and using all his power flew as fast as he could to save the civilians he could. He grabbed one, two, three, four, five! Five in what he could see in the darkness, before everything fell.

He brought those people to the stadium where the giant statue was shining. Rasley took a deep breath, knowing full well his job wasn't finished. There were survivors trapped inside the buildings. The woman from the fountain immediately hugged him, taking the mask off with tears in her eyes. The others, 3 men and one girl, got down on the floor to thank him. Rasley blushed, embarrassed, but quickly got over it as the infernal sound of the monsters shrieked in the background.

"Listen," Rasley said to the fountain woman. "You mentioned you had a phone, right?"

"My phone? You want it? It's all yours! I'm so grateful!"

"No, keep it. But, I need to know. You..." then he raised his voice, looking at all the civilians. "All of you! You have phones, right? I'm sure someone shared with you something strange before the electricity went off. I refuse to believe that monster appeared out of nowhere!"

The civilians, trembling, kept quiet for a few seconds that seemed eternal, as the monsters kept fighting far away. The one who broke the silence was the girl.

"A fight! Two people were fighting!"

"Yeah!" one man said. "I don't know who this guy was, creepy looking and all, he pretended to be some doctor and was fighting Hit!"

Rasley's heart skipped a beat.

"The legendary hitman? You're sure?"

"I think so!" the man said with his hands holding his head. "The pipsqueak said Hit was the main atraction and decided to fight him on!"

Before he could ask anything, the fountain woman took her phone and gave it to him. The phone showed a video, and he could confirm it: the tall purple man was Hit. But the guy the man mentioned had a tail and looked completely white in skin and hair, wearing a blue jacket and black jumpsuit. Yet, Rasley knew who he was. Cabba - No, the unknown agent who took possession of his body, was smiling with disgusting glee looking at Barra, the armored patroller, outside a green barrier.

**The Dragon Plaza **

**Thursday, July 24, 7:25 p.m.**

**(Recording)**

The audio was a mess, with whoever was recording yelling too much to make sense of any conversation between "Cabba" and Hit. The overseer stopped looking at Barra, focusing on the tall purple man. Cabba had some weird gray liquid on his legs and raised his hands to the sky - almost like inviting Hit to kill him on the spot.

The recorder moved, surprised. In a split of a second, the two combatants moved as they fought, with Cabba grabbing Hit from behind his neck. It's like they never moved to begin with. Rasley presumed this was the infamous time-skip, but how was Cabba able to read his movements? Was that the power of the agent?

Hit disappeared, but Cabba fell to the ground as his neck got disfigured. But even despite it, he kept smiling as his eyes went mad. He kneeled, but quickly got up from the ground once again rising his hands. It was like he got healed in an instant, with more of that gray liquid spreading through his body.

"I'm still standing, huh?!" Cabba yelled during the audience's fearful silence.

Rasley, feeling a bubble in his chest, pressed a button to fast forward the video. The fight kept going for countless minutes, and the process was always the same: Hit mortally wounded Cabba, and he raised up. The two fought hand to hand, but it was very clear that Hit had the upper hand. The liquid kept spreading with every injury.

The audience felt worried for the kid. He kept standing up after each strike that would kill any normal person, and the people in the crowd yelled for him to stop. Rasley felt like throwing up. That determination to keep fighting was not of a proud warrior, but of a self-destructive freak.

Time kept skipping on the video, but with the same conclusion.

Or was it?

He paused the video. Half an hour had transpired. It was impossible to tell, as he couldn't see him well, but was Hit tired? At 8:03, Hit appeared looking at Cabba with an open stance, but the expression in his face wasn't stoic, but one out of breath. Was the agent defeating the king of the hitmen?

But as he continued the video, the barrier suddenly disappeared. He paused the video and noticed there was someone else inside the barrier: a woman. It was the wrench that captured him, Renji! She fell to the ground for a few seconds out of exhaustion, but the recorder of the video lost sight of the two warriors. He moved the camera everywhere until he found them, on top of a building's windows. Cabba tried to keep attacking, but he was frozen. Similarly when someone pauses a video, Cabba wasn't moving, as Hit pointed at him with an open palm.

Was that another time trick of Hit? Cabba glowed in a purple aura, visible even to the phone recorder. Even though the person holding the phone was below them, Rasley could see Cabba's disgusting glee as he stared at Hit, who was in front of the full moon.

Then something happened. Cabba increased in size, turning more monstrously feral in appearance. His clothes teared up as he kept increasing and...

**Orange Stadium**

**Thursday, July 24, 9:25 p.m.**

_Roooooooooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!_

The monster's roar sounded close. He tried his best to ignore the fighting in the distant city, but now he couldn't. Rasley returned the phone to the woman and quickly flew above the stadium. He took the hair off his eyes just to witness something that froze his skin.

The dragon took the golden monster to the middle of the sea. It was squeezing him tight with his tail, possibly to drown him. But the monster kept roaring and attacking furiously with its hands at the serpentine creature that doubled its size. Looking at it close, Rasley could now identify him: the monster was an ape-like creature, and as it kept attacking, a giant monkey tail kept waving through the ocean.

_KIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH!_

After the dragon's shriek, the people below him started cheering at the dragon to crush the invader.

"Go for it! You can do it, Shenron!"

_Shenron? That's the name of the dragon? _Rasley thought, sweating. _But it will kill Cabba, who turned into a giant ape!_

* * *

**Author's note: this chapter took me a long while. I had a severe writer's block, and while the coronavirus quarantine was unfortunate in many regards, it did led me to write more. **  
**I've been wanting to write this scenario for a long while. I even thought of writing something like this in my previous fanfic, but couldn't: a fight between two giant monsters. And let me be honest, I always wanted a scenario of an Oozaru fighting Shenron.**

**I hope that writing from the point of view of Rasley the original character didn't bother you as much; I was trying a different method to tell the fight between Cabba-Oren and Hit.**

**Oozaru means "great ape", so Rasley is not wrong with the name.**

**Hypothetical Power Level chart:  
****Hit: 100  
Cabba-Oren: From 46 to 50 during the fight (with cheat codes on)**

**Golden Oozaru: 73**

**"Shenron": 75**

**Please, take care. Wash yor hands and don't leave your home. We will survive this, together.**


	14. Entry 14: A bad day and a Golden Ape

**Nothing to add here.**

* * *

**Mon Roll ruins**

**Thursday, July 24, 9:****4****5 p.m.**

Fire and ruins were all that was left of Mon Roll, the capital of Planet Cinnam. What once there were companies, banks, casinos and homes, there was nothing but crumble and corpses now, caused by a giant ape.

The monster, a giant creature of golden fur and bright red eyes of primate characteristics, was destroying everything in its path trying to fight a white dragon that came from the seas. He kept screeching, screaming and yelling, attacking the dragon with everything he had. Multiple Saiyans were on the air, trying to stop the creature; but all the giant ape did was grab them, and in a flash, squish them in his hands and throwing them to the ground. It was as if the monster was offended by the warriors getting between the two of them, in their duel.

Barra wasn't sure of what he saw, but he knew that creature was the bodyguard he hired. Once Cabba transformed in the middle of the Dragon Plaza, the now great ape quickly grabbed him, trying to crush him with his enormous hands, like a kid with a figure made of modeling clay. The people screamed and ran away as fast as they could and Hit disappeared. Barra, however, felt how his armor was getting crushed. He thought fast and transformed his left arm into a blade, penetrating the flesh of the hand. The monster yelled in agony, softening the grab that allowed him to escape.

The monster wasn't happy about it. Furious than its prey escaped, started to scream, unleashing enormous energy waves from his mouth obliterating every building Barra could be hiding. In less than a minute, an entire quarter of the town was destroyed, and when the Saiyans arrived minutes later, most of the city was but a fleeting memory. And then, a dragon appeared out of nowhere to fight the giant ape.

Barra survived, as he hid in the right spots, but he won't lie as he had a headache trying to avoid the line of fire. Was the extermination of Cabba now an objective?

No. No, it wasn't. He contacted the Galactic Patrol about what he should do, but hadn't received any message. It's like if someone jammed the communication. Crap.

_PRUAAAAAAAAAAA!_

The earth shaked with every step Cabba did, Barra could almost hear the skulls crashing on the concrete. He was lucky to have his armor to avoid being seriously harmed, otherwise he would be a goner. The armor, made with the best materials in the universe, was personally designed by him, equipped with two propellers in the back to guarantee both optimal flying capabilities and a good rush in need he ever needed to run. As the destruction kept happening in the background, he found someone in the darkness.

"Help me, please!" A little local boy, trapped below the ruins of what was a theater. The scan from his visor showed the boy had bruises all over his body and a broken leg, but otherwise was stable. Barra grabbed the boulder, and using all the power of his suit, carried it like a basketball, throwing it as far away as possible. The boy cried loudly, and the patroller put his hand on his shoulder.

"It's all going to be alright, son." He told him with care, something he didn't feel. It wasn't a lack of empathy, but too many thoughts going through his head.

After pressing the right buttons from his wrist, his ship descended from the sky. A door opened, showing multiple survivors. They were terrified, with some close to falling, with no more space available for anyone. One of them extended his hand, and helped the boy climb up, making sure no one fell.

"The ship is full, deliver them to a different city and return here, we aren't finished!"

The front window, shaped like his helmet visor, bleeped in agreement, and flew far away from the city.

_ Clank Clank Clank! _Barra kept running, trying to get as many people as possible inside his ship. The space ship, equipped with an advanced artificial intelligence, would be sent to another city of the planet for the population to evacuate. As he kept jumping through the ruins, avoiding the corpses of the poor victims of the rampage, he could only remember those words.

_ After we're done here, we're coming for you, murderer._

Cabba said that, but at the same time he didn't. There were two voices coming from him, the second being of a teenager, definitely, but whom? _What a drag!_ It wasn't the time to think of such questions. All he wanted was to capture Hit, not to intervene in an annoying conflict involving monsters.

GRRRRRRUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

The giant ape kept screaming in the background. The scream was fierce, unleashing a fury unheard by the patroller. But, it sounded odd. There was something unusual about that scream, as if there was over one emotion going on through it. Barra stopped running and, using his bio scan, checked on the monster, see if there was a weakness he could find to stop it.

The monster rushed through the destroyed buildings, jumping at the flying dragon. The dragon evaded the hit in a dance-like move. Falling, Cabba tried to crush it with his legs, but it didn't work as the process repeated. The dragon used the opportunity to grab the ape with its tail and strangle his neck atop the ocean. Even if he lost control of who he was, Cabba still remembered how to fight. _Typical Saiyan behavior_. The monster's speed was no joke either, since realistically such a vast creature would collapse because of its own weight. Then again, those Saiyans train under intense gravity, hypothetically the creature would be trained. Possibly? It was not the time to guess about gravity.

Where did the dragon come from? He had no information about such a creature existing. It's an unknown factor in this operation. He needed to analyze further. It was a serpentine creature that moved like a dancer in the air, using its wings to hide its head, and from the strikes Cabba gave them, they were an excellent defense. From where he was standing, it was difficult to look at the head, and with the battle of the monsters, suicide to get close.

_Analysis Complete_, the bio-scan finished. The patroller checked on the data, and the information was intriguing. An immense power level, enough to send Cinnam and multiple planets to kingdom come with one good hit, although he didn't need the scan to know that. But the scan showed multiple fractures in the thoracic box, the metacarpus, and every bone imaginable besides the skull.

Barra gasped in horror as he saw the creature still fighting against the dragon with everything he had. He shouldn't even be able to stand, but was determined by the pure rage to keep on fighting.

"What the hell is even going on?" Barra asked out loud. There was nobody beyond corpses to answer him. Wasting no time, he did a bio-scan on the dragon to find a clue on what the hell that thing was.

_Data unavailable._

"That's not what I want to hear!" Barra said furiously, and pressed the button repeatedly, but receiving the same answer countless times. No data. No data available. Impossible to scan organism. That's impossible. Barra checked on his surroundings, just looking for something… whatever! What is the answer he is looking for? His scan has never failed before, why now?

GRRRRRRUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

The monster yelled again. Barra now knew what the other emotion those screams were about: It wasn't only anger, but pain! Whatever was happening, it was likely Cabba would die in there. As Cabba was being berserk, Barra tried to remember.

_ After we're done here, we're coming for you, murderer._

"What did he even meant by that?" He said to himself, almost screaming before returning to his senses. "I'm no murderer!"

Despite the noise of battle, Barra remained in a deep thought. He tried to make an order of the chaos, but too much information was missing. Last time he spoke with Cabba, he was using a different disguise, and.. suddenly asked for Oren and Kamin. Why would he ask about a pair of old wanted criminals?

"Hey!"

A voice woke him up from his thoughts. Barra looked above and saw a Saiyan descending on the ground. He was a young man with overlong hair that hid his eyes. He recognized who he was.

"It's you, the man we met when we arrived on the planet!"

"I'm Rasley, and you're Barra! I need your help, or Cabba will die!"

The patroller headed over his direction and grabbed him by the hair, much to the Saiyan's displeasure. He grabbed his hair with enough strength to annoy him, revealing his eyes. Rasley left eye was unusual, completely blank and sick looking, with a scar that passed through the skin.

"What are you doing?! Get off me!"

"I'm looking at your eyes to see if you're not controlled by something – or someone. How do you know that monster is Cabba?"

"It's an interminable story, alright?!" Rasley said, trying to make the patroller stop holding his hair and get free. "We met the arms dealer, but he blackmailed us! They trapped me in a barrier and took control of Cabba. When I escaped, I saw through a phone how this unknown agent made him transform into that thing! I can show it to ya!"

The robotic hand grabbed him harder, much to Rasley's annoyance as he showed the patroller the phone with the video. Barra grabbed it, and remained still for many seconds until speaking again.

"The arms dealer is dead," Barra said coldly." I took his body to..."

"Bloody cop, I'm telling you the arms dealer is alive!" He is some weird inhuman thing that took over the body of that frogman, some annoying woman, then the overseer! You didn't listen to a thing I said?!"

"I did," Barra said, speaking slowly and unfazed. He released Rasley from his grab, thinking of this new information. "Before helping him, I need to ask: did this unknown agent revealed any more information? Hurry, it may give me a clue!"

Afer getting free, Rasley hid his eyes once more. He couldn't stop moving his feet, almost ready to jump at the action, where multiple Saiyans were being slaughtered by the boy sent by the king to guide them.

"Dunno man, the agent was a pretentious brat… oh right! Tsuffle! He had an obsession with Tuffle technology!"

Tsufurian. The word echoed in his head. The Saiyan in front of him kept moving, as he tried to order his thoughts. "Stop with the robot act, would ya?!" Rasley yelled, but Barra didn't listen. "If we don't hurry Cabba's gonna die, I think I have an idea on how to..."

"The tail," Barra said loudly, but with his robotic tone of voice. "You saw it too, don't you?"

"Well, yeah, I saw it through the phone that..."

"I thought it was part of his disguise," Barra interrupted him, much to Rasley's annoyance. "So he grew a monkey tail, and then became a giant ape because of this unknown agent. This "brat" must have knowledge on how to alter the DNA of..."

"So what? Look officer, I know you're feeling high and mighty playing detective, but at the moment, there is a walking monster right in the corner crushing the living crap of my friends! I need your help!"

He kept pondering about all the information received until a noise woke him from his thoughts. He took a look at the seas where the monsters were to see horror: Cabba, still being strangled in the neck, somehow managed to grab the dragon by the head. His strong primate hands hardened as he crushed it, with both monsters screaming in agony.

ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAR!

KIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH!

As a green substance released from its head, the dragon loosened its tail, allowing Cabba to keep attacking. With furious strikes, he attacked the head of the serpentine creature on the ground of the destroyed city non-stop. It tried to slide, to flee, but the ape wouldn't allow it. It was at that moment that Barra knew it was the time to strike.

"Rasley, I saw you flying before. Fly at the best speed possible and try to cut his tail down!"

The mood of the Saiyan improved, throwing a fist to the air. "'Bout time you said what I was thinking! Can I trust you to cover me?"

The patroller nodded silently, leaving the warrior to fly towards the behemoth who was still attacking the dragon's head. Rasley flew, preparing a blue blade in his arm made out of his energy, but by the time it was close to the creature, Cabba spotted him. He roared, extending his hand to grab him like a bothersome fly at an unnatural speed.

Rasley closed his eyes in fear of what might have happen, but a noise opened them up. As he looked above, it surprised him as he saw how a spaceship was shooting Cabba in the face; Barra's ship, through laser turrets, annoyed the giant ape like an actual bothersome fly.

The ape yelled, as the ship successfully shot it in the eyes. Using the opportunity, Rasley used his blade to cut the flesh of the enormous tail, seven times bigger than he was. Sadly for him, it wasn't over, as he got stuck. The tail was big and thick, and his blade too weak to finish the job; desperate, he tried to keep penetrating the flesh in order to cut such extremity. Rasley's heart was beating so much, he heard countless beeps in his brain.

The monster, still blind and at top speed, grabbed the Saiyan like one would grab a bug in their skin. He opened his mouth, with its sharp fangs bathed in blood ready to crush him. Rasley tried to free himself, and he couldn't stop sweating from the fear. As he flew to the capital from the distance, he witnessed how the former overseer used his fangs to bite on some of his comrades; he didn't swallow, but merely used the teeth to rip them apart like paper, and snap the miserable life of them. Now it was his turn.

"Blasted parasite!" Rasley yelled with everything he had. "Why don't you fight me like an actual man, instead of hiding in others?!"

As the stench of blood and who-knows-what of the mouth got closer, Rasley was sure he was a goner. Until Cabba stopped. He made a goofy expression, trembling like if he had a cold. The giant ape breathed erratically and fell to the ground. Twice the luck, Rasley wasn't crushed, and as the hand softened, he flew towards the tail where he saw Barra holding the tail with both his hands.

"Come, quickly! I won't be able to hold it for much longer!"

Rasley descended, and both men, using the blade from the armor and the one made from energy, penetrated the flesh of the tail, and cut it. The tail of the monkey was no more! The tail fell, and landed making a tremendous noise and hole in the ground, and the two jumped. It worried Barra the plan wouldn't work and instead killed the kid. Executing the one responsible for the destruction of a city is not something the Galactic King would like, as he is a lover of the law.

But, slowly and slowly, the giant ape was decreasing in size. His fur turned brown, and then slowly disappeared as it showed a more and more skin, all while the size decreased. In less than a minute, only a naked Saiyan boy with black hair was on the ground.

"Finally, is over!" Rasley said, taking the time to breathe all the air he could. "Hey, I didn't think he would be naked. If I knew, I would have just kicked him in the balls...but I couldn't see them! I checked! That would have stopped him!"

Barra kept quiet. He gazed at the body of the boy, the naked back that showed a hole where the monkey tail used to be; his focus bothered Rasley.

"H-hey! I 'member what you said 'bout watching our asses, and if that's your thing, fine, but stop looking at the lad like that! He too young for you!"

"The bones are still broken," Barra muttered.

"What?"

"The multiple internal fractures I scanned while he was a monster are still in here," Barra then looked at him. "Not to mention the scan detects something else inside of him."

Without warning, Barra kicked Cabba in the hips to turn him over. Still sleeping, Cabba screamed in intense pain. Both gasped in horror, witnessing the multiple injuries and fractures in the chest, not to mention visible green veins all over his skin. Whatever happened to him, it wasn't natural.

"This is no good. Rasley, go check if there are any survivors from your race in the surroundings. If you...if you find a corpse the size of Cabba, take his clothes. The two of you need to explain a lot to me."

"But… but officer, I can't just leave you two alone! What if that parasite is around?"

"Now! And don't you dare try to escape!"

Rasley left, leaving them alone. Cabba kept breathing, but was high in fever along with all the strange mutations in his body. It almost looked as if he abused on drugs, but Barra knew it wasn't the case. Something, something Tsufurian took control of him, and healed him multiple times as he fought with Hit. Were the fractures because of Hit? Or something else?

As the rain returned to drop, the patroller couldn't help but notice they were just right around the dragon. It lied dead on the ground, lifeless. In a gross scenario, it splattered the brain and the internal juices on the ground. It was enormous. Despite trying, he couldn't get the scan to work on it, even lifeless. But he could scan the brain, right?

_Analysis complete_. Organic b_rain enhanced by Tsufurian cells and multiple chemicals. Earthling in origin._

_ "_Earthling!?" Barra gasped. "You mean this dragon is…?!"

But his thoughts stopped as Cabba started to cough violently. Cough, cough, he wouldn't stop.

"Hey, Cabba! Cabba, calm down! I won't let you die here!"

"I...I...can't...everything...everything hurts...!"

"I know, stay still."

"Hit...Hit…!"

"He escaped. I saw the fight, he disappeared the moment you transformed," Barra looked at the surrounding ruins, feeling uncomfortable at the topic. "Look, forget about him! Just tell me all you know, and I'll help you regarding the destruction of the city with your commanding officer."

"Oren...where...where is Oren?!"

That name again. Considering everything Rasley told him, the infamous arm dealer, the Tsufurian "brat" as he called it, is Oren. The human brain in the dragon...It cannot be a coincidence, but something is missing in the puzzle: what is he, and how he took control of Cabba and the frogman?

Someone screamed. Barra looked behind himself and saw Rasley flying at top speed with a blue armor and a set of dirty clothes on his hands. He was sweating like a pig, terrified.

"I got the clothes! I took them from a guy named Ollin that died around here, but...they attacked me! My comrades are coming here to kill us!"

Before he could reply, multiple warriors descended from the surrounding sky. All of them were the Saiyans that fought with the giant ape, with destroyed uniforms and heavily injured, and all of them were looking at them with pure hatred in their eyes.

"It doesn't matter what I say, they don't listen to me!" Rasley yelled, preparing his ki blade in front of the sick Cabba and Barra. "It's like all of them are being controlled, and I have a bloody idea of who is responsible!"

Barra prepared his arm cannon, as he would possibly have to face an army of Saiyans without his bodyguard. He felt fear, knowing the bad day had not ended yet.

* * *

**Author's note: There is nothing much to say, except ask for forgiveness for focusing too much on Ocs again. This was a fun experiment, but is time to return to the proper way.**


	15. Entry 15: Battle of broken bones

**Blank space is blank**

* * *

**Mon Roll ruins**

**Thursday, July 24, 10:05 p.m.**

Multiple warriors of the strongest race in the universe surrounded them, all intending to kill them, a Saiyan, a Galactic Patroller, and the almost dead Cabba. Barra's scan, wet by the falling rain, detected around 30 men, all survivors of the Golden Giant Ape that desolated the entire capital; the same ape was out of commission in front of the beheaded dragon, as nothing but a naked boy.

"Hey, listen to me!" Rasley yelled at them, to no avail. "The overseer needs medical help, ASAP!"

"You mean the same guy that destroyed our home?" one of them said, furious and cracking his knuckles. "We saw it all. Stand aside, Rasley!"

If Cabba was at full health, it's possible that he could win easily against them; but he was completely knocked out, with broken bones and a weird disease on his body. It was only up to him and Rasley to battle the Saiyans, which was no good. Barra's armor could fight one of the weakest of them, but thirty of them was suicide.

"Rasley, how strong are you compared with all of them?"

Rasley had his energy blade coming out of his arm, and a set of clothes he took from a fallen comrade on the other.

"Well... I could knock one or two of them, but a lot of those guys are stronger than me!"

_Crap_. Barra couldn't summon the spaceship, he could risk those brutes destroying it. They were beyond screwed. The Saiyans walked towards them, all with a creepy smile on their face. The patroller needed Cabba alive; he needed to interrogate him and put him on trial.

"Well, well, well," one of them said, with a raised fist. "It is true what you said, Overseer. The previous attack was a warning – you were the proper attack."

"Yeah," another said, cracking his knuckles. "When the operation started, you told us you weren't a Saiyan – now we know what you meant by that. You're one of them!"

Barely breathing and almost dead on the floor, Cabba tried to stand, to no avail. Every movement he did only caused him to grunt in intense pain.

"I... can... explain..." Cabba muttered, only for the Saiyans to laugh between themselves at how pathetic he looked.

"Rasley, what are you waiting for?" Barra yelled, and for the first time his voice didn't sound robotic at all. "Dress him up quick, I have a strategy!"

Before Rasley could reply, Barra shot the ground they were standing using his arm-cannon. The shot caused an explosion of smoke to cover everything in the area, making it impossible to see. The Saiyans wasted no time and shot energy waves at Cabba's location.

They somehow failed. None of their blasts could shoot at him, as they were redirected like metal to a magnet through the smoke. They soon discovered why: the energy blasts were going to Barra, who ran through all of them.

"The robot is trying to make a diversion, get him!" said one of the Saiyans who was close to Cabba and Rasley. "I'll deal with the traitor myself!"

In the middle of the smoke, the man put right his hand behind his hip, and charged a green blast that shone through the darkness. Like a punch, he then released such blast towards where Cabba was. The blast hit something, as more smoke came appeared. He felt pleased with himself, but only for a moment; in less than a second, he felt an intense pain in the same hand.

It was unbearable. He had to stay down on the floor just to scream. _Did the traitor did it?_ The Saiyan, named Rello, thought in a quick moment of sanity before the pain returned ten times fold.

Barra kept running. The smoke hid him well. The change of trajectory of blasts is a technique of the armor he named "Magnet Bait", an ability done to protect civilians in a cross-fire. But he knew it was temporary, only a few seconds, and it could damage the armor if it happened. He decided the blindness needed to be prolonged, so he went with the only idea he could come with: poking at the eyes of the Saiyans.

The warriors yelled in annoyance, Barra blinded at least 6 of them until one of them grabbed him by the arm. The Saiyan, a guy nicknamed Big Toma by his peers, was a two feet tall man with severe burns through his face, presumably caused by the Great Ape attack. He trapped the patroller between his arms.

"Poking our eyes out? Was that your grand strategy?!"

"It was merely a distraction," Barra replied, unfazed as he tried to get off his control.

"Well then, I'll snap your head now–you can think of better distraction in the next life!"

Thinking it was done for, Barra closed his eyes as the brute pressed through the armor ready to snap his neck, but suddenly an enormous energy wave attacked many of the Saiyans. When the patroller opened his eyes, he saw the attack was coming from Cabba himself, now dressed, as he shoot the attack through his mouth if the smoke was any sign – just like he did as a giant ape. He wasn't standing alone, as Rasley was carrying him through an arm on his shoulder in front of Saiyans, knocked in the ground by the blast.

"There's more were that came from, huh!" Rasley yelled, as he held Cabba's head like a flamethrower.

Cabba looked terrible; his eyes had the eye bags of an old man, and his pale skin still showed venomous green mutations through his face. His new clothes hid the entirety of his skin, with black underclothes and a fancier looking blue armor, but Rasley didn't have time to put him shoes or gloves, showing more of the mutations. Even as a Super Saiyan, the usual intensity in his green eyes was gone, looking almost sleepy instead.

"Yeah," Cabba said without enthusiasm. "If you pride themselves as Saiyans, fight me. You need not kill a Galactic Patroller just doing his job."

As the smoke lowered, the Saiyans noticed his comrade Rello screaming on the floor. One of them quickly went to help him stand, as his hand was bright red.

"The hell did you do?!" Rello yelled, still screaming between teeth. "My hand is broken! How did you do that?!"

"I wasn't hit," Cabba said nonchalantly while barely gazing at him. "I cannot answer for something I haven't done."

"We just flew aside," Rasley said with a cheeky grin on his face. "We have no idea what you hit!"

"You may have arrested Frost, but you cannot even stand on your own! Look at you, you're one foot to the grave!" Big Toma yelled, "And you, Rasley! Why are you helping the guy who destroyed our home?!"

Rasley, smiling proudly, responded: "'Cause I will turn blond by doing so!"

Cabba saw his surroundings, the desolation he caused. He couldn't breathe well, barely able to keep awake and with an annoying shrieking noise inside his head. When he woke up, he was expecting all to be a nasty dream, but it wasn't. He couldn't even remember anything, not even a nightmare. He only remembered how he felt: angry.

He grinned, unaware why at first; then the grin turned into a laugh. He laughed and laughed as the Saiyans surrounded him.

"What's so funny, you bastard?" Rello yelled.

"History repeats," Cabba muttered, still laughing without looking at anyone in particular. "Fate has a dumb sense of humor. First Sadala's capital, now this planet's. I was the victim, now I'm the cause."

Rasley, who stayed quiet while helping his superior stand, looked at him puzzled. What was he talking about? Cabba kept laughing between teeth, muttering things to himself, before looking at the men who wanted him dead.

"But unlike that dreadful woman, he won't get away," Cabba then raised his voice, furious, and his scream was powerful enough to hurt their ears "Where is he?!"

"Who, sir?" Rasley asked almost in a whisper. None of the Saiyans answered him. They kept watching him. At first, they all saw him with hatred, but now, they all looked at him with something resembling fear. "You mean the unknown agent?"

Not afraid of him, three of them jumped towards Cabba prepared to kick the living crap out of him. Rasley tried to fly himself and his superior away, but was too slow.; one of them uppercut him and sent him flying, leaving the almost dead Cabba alone to be killed. Except, Cabba didn't allow them.

It was difficult, but Cabba could still fly. Using all the willpower inside him, he flew across them like a ricochet. He escaped the three of them and returned, using the only bone in his body that wasn't broken: his skull. He head-butted them and then flew away to hit them again and again at a speed that nobody there could match.

As an improvised strategy it wasn't effective, as Big Toma released Barra from his arms, and holding both his hands like if he would grab a ball, caught Cabba. Cabba tried to set himself free, despite the pain from his broken body, but finding it useless, took an intense bite of Toma's hand.

"Ah! Blasted brat!" Big Toma yelled as he waved his hand trying to throw him to the ground. "You cannot even stand on your own, and you still fight? You're a persistent bastard, and this bite hurts like hell! Hey boys, come here, we have to teach him a lesson!"

He threw him to the ground, where Cabba could swear he heard more of his bones shatter in a colossal noise. Pathetic, that's the word to describe how he looked on the ground. Despite his high fever and all his broken bones though, Cabba still tried to stand up. _I can't give up_, were his thoughts. He made a promise long ago to never accept defeat, and he could only think of finding the one responsible for all of this.

"Gonna cry?" Rello said. "I dunno what you did to make my hand stop working, but I can still use my legs!"

Laughing, all the Saiyans kicked the living crap out of him. He lost the Super Saiyan transformation. It was like a malfunctioning battery. He tried shooting more energy blasts from his mouth, but felt like vomiting instead. Kick after kick, he could hear how his bones were getting more shattered. He thought he would die in there, in such a state. _How embarrassing! _Cabba thought, disgusted with himself.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Three shots. They stopped kicking Cabba and turned around. With a finger raised to the sky, there was a two feet tall alien with a leg atop a crumbled fountain, with mantis eyes, horns and a mechanical leg shaped like a rifle. Cabba, with a blurry vision, recognized him instantly.

"I see you shaved monkeys found the one responsible for the destruction of this once proud city," Manza said, smiling at them. "That beatdown is good! Is very good for common thugs!"

"Y-you! You're Manza, a space pirate!" Big Toma yelled, with something resembling fear in his tone. "I thought they arrested you!"

Manza cracked a smile, then laughed enough for everyone in the city to hear him. Once he stopped, he looked at the boy on the floor.

"I knew you were a familiar face to me, 'Pamelo'" He said without taking the grin off his face. "I cannot believe I would not recognize the guy that arrested Frost and stopped me back on Mayone. Who could have thought different clothes and color of hair and eyes would fool anyone?"

Cabba muttered words, but nobody could hear them. Manza kept smiling, sadistically.

"You are pathetic. These losers fighting you in your current state is so cowardly. And these are members of the proud warrior race? I guess that, like Frost's heroism, is all a farce."

The Saiyans, enraged by the words, moved from killing Cabba to fighting the space pirate. _The traitor could wait_, they all thought. Manza, however, wasn't worried. Instead, he was welcoming the challenge with one hand, while putting the other on his head.

"Listen well, Cabba! You can feel it too, don't ya? These Saiyans are merely puppets to the arms dealer. I know you can feel it too."

Cabba kept quiet while still lying on the floor.

"You know someone hired Hit to kill him and his puppets. Well, let me show you a gift from the same mastermind!"

In the blink of an eye, Manza's body mutated. An enormous heat wave of energy coming from him was felt in the air and earth, making the city' ruins tremble as his body went from the flesh to a silver metal. Manza showed his face, and now there was a crystal in where his head used to be, and a mask hiding his mouth. The crystal altered the shape of his head, making it look like a crown, and his eyes turned red. He was unrecognizable, looking like someone else entirely. Cabba, however, felt a familiar feeling: he felt like seeing one of Frost's transformations.

When he finished, Manza raised his fist towards all of his opponents.

"Like you, I took on a new identity, boyo. My birth name is not appropriate for Frost's true successor, so I want you to call me by a new name: Cooler!"

As Cabba tried to understand this new information, "Cooler" fought against all the Saiyans. One by one, he fought them with ease, uppercutting their faces or doing spinning kicks around their necks. One by one, they fell, and the energy Manza was releasing was terrifying. Cabba couldn't move, merely watching how he was slaughtering them.

He couldn't allow that, but his body wouldn't listen to him. _Cooler? Why did he choose that name? __Did his voice change? He sounds just like Frost!_ Cabba rambled, but couldn't say anything properly. _I need to stop him. I once stopped him from killing __my__ comrades, yet I can't __do it__ now. Why did this have to happen?_

As he sent some of them flying, Cooler got close. He grabbed him by the hair and carried him to a point both were looking face-to-face. Cabba could smell the blood from his mechanical face.

"You know what would I do, but I will not kill you... yet," Cooler said, and appeared to be smiling. The way he spoke with that new voice of his made Cabba disgusted. "I tried destroying the city, it's the annoying brat base of operations, but you did me a favor, 'pal'" he said with sarcasm, as he could not hide his disdain in his voice." Not to mention, killing you while you're already broken would feel so hollow. So run while you can and recover, so I can properly kill you!"

Cooler threw him to the ground and jumped again to fight the Saiyans. The ones who tried to run away, he jumped at top speed and blew them to smithereens, the ones who stayed to fight couldn't do any damage. Cabba couldn't just stay there for them to be killed… but he couldn't move. Cooler was right, he was broken. Whatever happened to him, it made him useless.

Suddenly, someone appeared atop him. He grabbed him by the hip and carried him. Cabba quickly noticed how Barra was carrying an unconscious Rasley in the other arm.

"Re...relea...me..." Cabba said, angry. "Or...I…will..."

"And let you die? I'm taking the opportunity to flee. You cannot even stand on your own!"

As Barra ran to his ship, Cabba could still witness how Cooler was committing carnage against his comrades. Even if they tried to kill him, he made a vow to protect them; not to mention all their anger was justified. Cabba tried to release himself from the patroller's control, even scream with everything he had, to no avail.

They entered the ship, as the doors closed. By it, the boy lost consciousness, too tired to even think.

**Barra's spaceship**

**Thursday, July 24, 11:05 p.m.**

There was too much to do, and there wasn't much to waste, Barra didn't even know how much time was left for what. All the information he got from the city ruins, Cabba's condition, the dragon's brain, and the unknown technology used by Manza. If Manza had so much power, why didn't he used it before? He supposed he was waiting it for the right time, or only got it after getting captured.

Who was the mastermind? Likely one leader of the pirates, and the war between them was continued after a break. Hit escaped, with his whereabouts being unknown. Barra sat in front of the ship's master computer, while Cabba was getting treated in a healing pod just beside it. The computer detected the same information as the armor: multiple use of healing cells inside his body. Barra took his helmet off, when neither of his "companions" was awake to see his face just to touch his forehead, thoughtful.

_These Saiyans are merely puppets to the arms dealer. _Those were Manza' words. Considering everything that transpired, it was possibly true. He put his helmet on again and used his computer to analyze both Cabba and the planet's environment. Maybe there was a clue there.

Rasley, who was lying in a corner of the ship, was waking up. He grumbled, curious of where he was, but when he saw Cabba on the healing pod, he quickly stood up.

"Relax yourself," Barra said without taking the eyes off the computer. "You received a blow and ended up unconscious."

"What happened? How did we escape?"

"I will not sugarcoat it," Barra took a second to think, and then returned to the computer. "Manza, a space pirate, appeared with some unknown technology and left us to escape. Your comrades are likely dead."

"What?" Rasley raised up his voice, angry beyond belief. "You left them to die! Are you out of your mind, officer? Those are my friends! My family!"

"Your family would kill you..."

"No, they would kill him!" Rasley pointed at the healing chamber. "I don't even know why I tried to defend him from them."

"If my memory serves correctly, because it could lead you to get the transformation he has, all while laughing about it," Rasley didn't reply to that comment, merely looking around, intending to avoid the conversation. "Rasley, you were the one who said something possessed them. Manza said something similar. What did you mean by that?"

Rasley looked puzzled.

"I said that? I don't know, it was the first idea that came to my mind. After the agent..."

"Oren."

"Excuse me?"

"The unknown agent's name is Oren," Barra then pointed at the healing chamber. Cabba was fully clothed with Ollin's armor, but his face still horribly sick. "Oren took possession of Cabba's body and is likely he used some kind of healing drug to influence his actions. That is why he was acting so peculiar, and why he is sick: the constant use of the drug was dangerous to his metabolism."

"Ah... yeah! That! When I was retrieving the clothes, those guys attacked me. I swear it on my fallen captain's rank, the feeling I got from them was the same I got from the Overseer the last time I saw him, when he was possessed!"

Barra took his face off the computer and look at him, with the computer containing multiple symbols Rasley couldn't understand. The patroller's look was cold, impossible to read.

"How about we interrogate the principal culprit? He has multiple crimes to his name, worthy of the death penalty. Please stay silent."

Before Rasley could open his mouth, the symbols in the computer took a new form: a pair of eyes, recognizable ones at that. They were afraid, looking everywhere.

"Where am I?" Cabba's voice came from the computer, although sounding robotic. "What is this place? Why can't I move?!"

"Interrogation number 1, criminal's name is Cabba, a member of the Elite Saiyans. Subject was commissioned by officer Barra in the month of July for a mission on Planet Cinnam, but by doing so committed multiple crimes, which includes threatening an officer, the illegal use of substances, secret operations with criminals, the destruction of a city, and countless casualties to civilians and members of his own kind," once Barra finished the recapitulation, his voice returned to sound relatively formal. "Now Cabba, you are being interrogated by a special program created by me. You cannot move, you cannot lie, you are all mine, and you could experience what death is truly like if you refuse to talk. Now tell me everything that transpired since I left you on July 17, you have much to talk with me."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I have something of a revelation regarding Dragon Ball, at least in why things happened. In the manga, Dodoria reveals to Vegeta that Freeza destroyed the Saiyans because while one is insignificant against the tyrant, many would turn troublesome.

This has merit in martial arts: most, if not all, martial arts are created for one-on-one fights. If you had to fight multiple opponents, no matter how experienced you are, you will have trouble. However, since Freeza killed most warriors that could prove a match for him, Akira Toriyama created the Super Saiyan transformation for Goku and did a subtle retcon regarding Dodoria's revelation.

Sure, Dragon Ball is fiction, so Toriyama could have made Freeza strong enough to crush 20 warriors at the same time, but he went for the easier and logical route. Fighting three guys is equally acceptable I guess, ask Jiren. The Yamoshi legend states the original Super Saiyan perished fighting multiple opponents, so the author hasn't forgotten the strength in numbers.

I based this chapter on that scenario. Joker's house of fun also provided me with influence. Next chapter will be the final chapter of this particular arc, with a little surprise. See you soon!


	16. Entry 16: The truth and a unworthy gift

**Nothing to add in here.**

* * *

**Barra's spaceship, passing through different planets at top speed**

**Thursday, July 24, 11:35 p.m.**

How do you stop someone from lying? There are multiple factors for someone to lie, from the empathetic to the egotistical. For the Galactic Patrol, the usual crooks would constantly lie to save their skin, and the higher ups would tell every lie imaginable to avoid getting behind bars. How many secrets were the prisoners hiding? Barra always thought these ideas, and wanted to invent something better than the outdated truth serum, something like a prison that forced the criminal to be a slave to his will.

As Barra gave the order, the electronic voice of Cabba screamed in fear.

"Let me free! This place is terrifying! Please!"

Barra remained calm in his seat, watching the eyes move terrified.

"Just answer the question. Tell me everything that happened since we separated at the casino, and I will set you out of that hell. If you refuse, well, you shall remain there."

He sounded sadistic, and he won't lie: he was enjoying it a bit. He wanted to test the machine for a long time. Long ago, a companion played a life simulation game, and despite being a good man, he took the opportunity to be a devil, trapping his creations inside a pool. Barra was understanding the feeling in that moment.

"As if I were to tell something to the murderer of my comrades!"

"The murderer of your comrades, right?" Barra monotone voice through the helmet couldn't hide the snark. "You said something like that in the plaza. I hired you as a bodyguard, best thing you aren't a detective, nobody would hire you."

Cabba screamed inside the computer, like if he was trying to attack him. It was useless, like trying to punch a game character through a television screen.

"Don't bother with lies! I know the truth, you killed them! You are in leagues with the Space Pirates, why else would you have a Tsufurian contact? Or why would have Manza escaped so easily? It all leads to you! You wanted us all dead!"

"My, my, never heard of undercover agents?" Barra crossed his fingers while relaxed on the chair. "I have thought you were smarter, but then again, you are a boy. Not to mention, according to a report, Manza executed two patrollers and escaped on July 17, hours before I even left you. In fact, I'm uploading a recording of all my movements in the entire month. I'll leave you to watch it."

Barra pressed a button, and Cabba's eyes in the computer looked dizzy. The patroller stood up and went to a different room, hastily. Cabba's body, however, was still sleeping in the healing pod.

Rasley was watching as everything transpired, not saying a single word allowing Barra to do his thing. He was worried. The space ship, as he was told, was on stealth mode and was flying away from Cinnam for the time being. In that cold ship of high technology, he felt so useless, much more after his comrades, his family, ended up being slaughtered by Manza. But, he wasn't an imbecile, he couldn't fight such a guy. A glorious death in the battlefield isn't meant to be a stupid sacrifice.

The master computer did a sound and Barra got out of the room, returning to sit on his chair.

"Where have you been? How did you put all that video in my head?!" The electronic Cabba asked, with his eyes looking drunk through the screen. "Do you ever get out of that armor?!"

"In the bathroom, my technology and I'm old, so no," Barra said, getting comfortable. "Allow me to answer your question with another question: what would I gain by killing a bunch of unremarkable Saiyans? Wouldn't I try killing you instead?"

The computer remained silent. There was no answer to that question. It was useless to kill cannon fodder for nothing. Barra spoke again with his electronic voice.

"Now, be a dutiful boy, and tell me everything that happened. Now."

* * *

The voice inside the computer said everything in a possessed manner. Cabba spoke about the death of his father before the mission, him asking Hit to teach him the time skip, Rasley and him meeting Oren, them arriving to his room, and then Cabba joining forces with Oren and training their fusion inside the Underhome with Samza. Barra remained silent, only interrupting for brief questions. Rasley was furious as he listened.

"You're kidding me," Rasley said. "My friends were right, you are a traitor! While they trapped me eating that horrendous thing worrying about you, you were hanging with your new pal plotting to take over the universe. You sicken me!"

"It was the only way!" Cabba said. "The only way to get Super Saiyan Blue and...and..."

"Be honest, why did you do it?" Barra asked calmly.

"I... I don't know. He gave me a good fight and all the wonders he had and could create... I thought I could get an easy way to obtain more power, but also a cure for Sadala citizens, and a friend. I wanted to join the Space Pirates to help the people forced to battle from the inside, like a double agent, but...that didn't happened."

Silence. Nobody said a word, with the two remaining on their thoughts watching the computer screen. Barra thinking of all the information, while Rasley, with his fists shaking, yelled with all the anger inside him exploding.

"You're a damn fool! A self-righteous moron! You deserve all those broken bones you have, you don't deserve to walk again!" he took a slight moment to think, and looked disappointing at him. "You told me you didn't teach the transformation to anyone 'cause you were afraid of it going to the wrong hands. Well, look at you now! I regret thinking you could change anything for the better!"

Silence once more. Despite the anger, Barra remained quiet. He paid close attention to Rasley's anger and body language, but in his silence, he looked odd. His body language said interest, but the true intention was in his face, hidden with the visor.

"Don't bother apologizing, Cabba," Barra said, without taking his sight off Rasley. "What you did are multiple federal crimes. And you know what that means, right? The death penalty."

As Barra approached the button, Cabba screamed in terror inside the screen, begging him to get him out of there, but the patroller turned a blind ear for his cry for help, and pressed it. The button was the delete option, and Cabba's healing pod turned off, leaving his body to float in the water.

The overseer from Sadala was dead.

* * *

"Apologies, but the law is the law," Barra said, in his usual monotone robotic tone.

"Well, a traitor deserves to be killed. That's Sadala's law."

"A pity then, because without him, Sadala is doomed."

"What are you talking about?" Rasley got close to the patroller, who didn't move from his seat, just to put his face in front of the visor." The warriors of Sadala are a huge deal! I know Oren thought Cabba was the strongest, but considering the back-stabbing son of a bitch real personality, I'm sure he arrogantly thought of himself stronger than the king. The king has no equal!"

"Well, Cabba is…. was healthier than the king, and most of Sadala's army." Barra pressed some buttons of the keyboard, making the screen to show images. "We were working together for a cure for them."

The screen showed a photo of Lord Sadala, lying in bed with strange mutations on his face. His skin, as Rasley remembered seeing it from old photos, was now snow white with green veins all over it. His black eyes were now greenish with dark eyebags, and his hair was gray all over. But he wasn't the only one, with multiple photos showed soldiers, famous and unknown, suffering the same attributes.

"That...that's the same thing Cabba has!" Rasley said, looking at the corpse in the healing pod.

"It appeared that the symptoms finally showed themselves," Barra said, calmly, and a bored tone. "A tree of curious attributes destroyed sadala's capital, turning the victims trapped below it into monsters. Cabba stopped the attack, but in the following months the survivors that turned into monsters gained this strange disease. It's not infectious, though. It just affects them, slowly killing them."

"So he went to work with Oren because of this?" Rasley asked, getting the hair off his eyes just to make sure he wasn't being fooled. "Why he was working with you?"

"Precisely. He needed to capture Hit, as his reward is the prize for such a cure. Creating an antidote is easy, but the ingredients are too expensive and rare for the king to pay, and he wanted this disease to remain a secret. If the enemies of Sadala knew, it would be the end of the universe's strongest race."

Rasley felt as if the oxygen inside the ship was running out. His heart was skipping multiple beats, trying to understand what was happening. He tried to imagine the pressure someone, much more a boy, would have in such a situation. Cabba was desperate for help, and he yelled at him. Now he was dead.

Barra spoke once more, this time touching Rasley's head. The cold robotic hands made him feel uncomfortable, as Barra got the hair off his eyes just to see at his blank eye once more.

"You recognized the Saiyans as possessed by Oren, the same way Cabba was," Barra said, coldly. "Why aren't you affected?"

He couldn't answer something he didn't know. Why wasn't he affected? He would have tried killing the overseer alongside his comrades if that was the case and die alongside them. But he knew the patroller was aware of the answer.

"Your spine appears to reject the cells that took possession of Cabba and the others. I detected multiple organisms inside his body, at first thinking they were drugs, but they are alive, sharing room with his cells. These parasites have an element that makes the users more... inclined to obey the orders of someone."

"My spine?" Rasley asked, feeling his heart skipping a beat. "How do you know that?"

"Let me show you," Barra said.

The patroller moved his hand, and the corpse moved it the same. Rasley screamed in terror.

"What the…? How?"

"I took a sample of his blood to study it while you were asleep," Barra said, looking at the screen. "This Oren truly is a remarkable inventor: his most fearsome weapon is the possession of others through these cells," Barra then laughed quietly. "You want to know where do they come from?"

The patroller once more pressed the keyboard, this time showing a video of a city of Planet Cinnam. There was nothing out of the ordinary, buildings of neon lights under the moon, and people wearing masks.

"I see nothing..."

"Heh. As you live there, you wouldn't notice something you see every day."

"What is it?"

"It's the rain," Barra said, much to Rasley's shock. "Every raindrop has those parasite cells, and they infected everyone in the planet; they influenced and possessed its citizens. It's possible everything that comes out of that planet has those cells too, especially the food. A brilliant strategy to conquer the universe, if I say so myself. And guess what Cabba did the moment he arrived?"

Cabba ate a donut, given to him by the grateful owner of the shop. No. Seriously? Since the beginning Oren was planning on taking control of his body? Or was it a lucky coincidence? Now that Rasley thought about it, it was peculiar that he found them in the garden that day. How could have he know, but thanks to the cells inside of them? No, inside of Cabba.

"So I was immune to it thanks to my spine? But why would you say that?"

"It's artificial. You're a cyborg, Rasley. In fact, I think you're responsible for the death of your squad."

Rasley looked at the patroller straight to the face. More than angry, that statement confused him. Discovering who killed the squad was something on his mind since the incident. Killing a Saiyan is hard to do unless you're a space pirate with the finest weapons. Killing five is harder. But snuffing the life away from them stealthily in few minutes was impossible. Obviously, he didn't do it. But could have Oren brainwashed him to kill them? No, that's nonsense.

Barra kept talking.

"Manza transformed to slaughter your 'family' just a moment ago," Barra made sure the word 'family' sounded highly sarcastic. "He turned into a cyborg, using the same technology as your artificial spine."

"How do you know my spine is artificial?" Rasley asked, getting nervous.

"My scan doesn't lie. I know it from the moment we met, when we arrived on this planet. Poison needles killed the squad, but you didn't have those. But, did that spine by any chance sent a signal for the pirates to kill them?"

Rasley remained silence, afraid of the answer.

"The answer is yes. We were so busy thinking of Hit, we ignored there are other assassins in the underworld," Barra remained for a few moments in silence, just looking at the healing pod."Right now, your spine is signaling a different source, the so-called mastermind that turned Manza into that off-putting monster. Someone is possibly following us now. It was off when we met, but now it is online. The question is: why do you have such technology with you?"

* * *

Rasley felt embarrassed about such a question. It was a humiliating thing for him, a Saiyan, to have artificial parts in him. Despite it, he had to confess it to the patroller. Even if he crushed him with his bare hands, something about his cold visor or his robotic voice compelled him to say the truth; it was a cold intimidation, combined with guilt about Cabba's death, which he felt somewhat responsible.

"The squad that perished last week were my comrades: Pick, Arrago, Lechu, Tarliz, Pep and Tom."

"Pep and Tom?" Barra said, confused. "Those are not Saiyan names."

"It's a nickname, we all called them that. We were orphans, taken care by our captain. He was a strong man, ready to crush anyone for the right prize. However, he was killed during battle while on Planet Mostaz. We were lucky to survive the battle, but I lost my ability to use my legs. I thought my life was over, but then, a strange man appeared in my tent, offering me to recover my ability to walk... if I offered my services as his mercenary."

"Who was that man?"

"Would you believe me if I say I don't know? He used a robot to talk with me, but never told me his name. I accepted, and my mission was to defeat a band of space pirates on that planet, with him telling me where to strike before they used their weapons against me."

"And that's it? He never contacted you again?"

"No. In all honesty, I was too ashamed to tell anyone of what I did. I simply pretend it never happened, but...but, Horia, found out and made me his slave because of it. I took a liking to Cabba because he didn't treat me like garbage."

"Yet you did things behind doors just like him," Barra then returned to watch the screen. "You're quite the hypocrite. But now there is something else I have to discuss: the dragon."

Rasley raised an eyebrow, not that Barra could see it.

"The dragon Cabba killed? I saw how he got out of the waters to fight him. The locals always believed in a guardian deity, but I never thought it was real."

"I'm inclined to believe Oren didn't expect for Cabba to transform into that primate monster," Barra said, this time his voice giving something resembling an emotion. "Nobody could have expect it. He mutated him to reach Super Saiyan Blue, and instead got something else, something he couldn't control. Oren ran away, and finding his plans ruined, decided to execute him. But the dragon failed."

"That sounds reasonable, but I feel like I'm missing something."

"Your comrade shot at Cabba, but hit something else instead, crippling his hand. You evaded it, but what was behind you?"

Rasley opened his mouth, shocked. In that sudden moment, he remembered something Oren said as Renji back in the stadium.

_ These are invincible, created with high Tsufurian technology sold to planet Ikonda. If you try to steal it or even destroy it, your attack will return at you."_

"I know this! Back in the stadium, Oren said one of those giant spheres was invincible due to reflecting the damage they received! Then, that means that the dragon..."

"... was a machine," Barra remarked. "A weapon of mass destruction that guarded the planet from invaders. I will tell you, Cabba's bones are entirely broke, but it wasn't because he fought with Hit; Hit couldn't have caused damage to every single one of his bones, but the dragon could have during their fight. The moment the dragon fell, it left the planet unprotected..."

"...and Manza took the opportunity to attack," Rasley finished the sentence, knowing where he was going with it. "Manza knew because my spine told the mastermind, and is likely that whoever killed my friends did it because they were using me as a camera! The dragon was the deterrent to avoid a full-scale war! I need to get rid of this!"

Before Barra could speak again, red lights surrounded the room. The emergency alarm was screeching everywhere, and the patroller stood up in a hurry, pointing everywhere with his arm-gun, but by the time Rasley could even notice, a giant shadow held his head. The patroller tried to shoot at him, but the shadow was too powerful.

Rasley tried to move, but felt an intense shiver in his body. The computers were getting colder, with the screens turning white; the air was suffocating, freezing. He tried to scream inside the mist to no avail, even feeling his lips turning blue.

Then a noise. The sound of shattered glass.

"Computer!" Barra yelled, and for a first he didn't sound robotic. His voice sounded soft, despite his old age. "Computer, intruder alert, take them out of here!"

The room shone in a bright light, a familiar one to Rasley, and whoever attacked Barra was no more in there. It didn't take him two seconds to even notice the healing pod was empty too.

"Bastard... he has no sense of surprise," Barra said, once more in a robotic tone.

* * *

**Unknown Snow Planet**

**Unknown hour**

He landed on his two feet, feeling as the icy wind touched his fur. He couldn't see where he was, but he could smile knowing it was familiar territory. No matter his opponent, the snow was his terrain; his home.

He wasn't alone. He could taste it, there was someone in the surroundings, but he couldn't feel his presence, and the terrains made it harder to smell him. He smirked, feeling somewhat a sense of pride.

"Where are you, **Cabba**?" Samza said, looking at his surroundings. "Your **name** is Cabba, right? And not **Pamelo**?"

Silence, he could hear only the wind. He didn't let go of his battle position, "looking" at his surroundings. He took two steps, feeling the rocky terrains with his naked feet. He never put on shoes, as he needed them to know where he was going. They were his eyes alongside his hands. But don't kid yourself, despite being a master martial artist, he didn't know how to bend the earth, the cold was his skill.

"Why do you fight for him?"

A voice, one of a boy. It sounded clear despite the wind, but something in his throat was different. Samza directly a palm strike in its direction, which created a whirlwind that would freeze anyone's insides. Did it hit something? He couldn't tell.

"You recovered your arm. I'm glad for you, teacher."

He didn't hit him. Shoot.

"I **appreciate** the concern, but I must **kill you**, **apprentice**," Samza said, with no sarcasm in his voice. "I stabbed your **neck** once, I didn't **properly** apologize for **that**. I thought **you** were that brat."

Silence once again. Samza couldn't attack where he spoke, he obviously would have to move.

"I **figured** out your** strategy**," Samza said, smirking about it. "You're **wasting time**. You **know** my **fusion** is** temporary**, so you're trying to **avoid** fighting **me**. I'm **impressed** how well **you hide**, but not **even you** can **survive** this planet's zero **temperature ****for long, **no **matter **how much** you **trained** for it**."

Once more, only the wind could be heard. It was a miracle Cabba escaped to this planet alongside his companions, he did a little trick he learned with the Yardrats long ago before their disappearance: Instant Transmission. You know what they say, 'smart generals use every tactic.'.

"You haven't answered my question."

Samza did a round-house kick, powerful enough to make the wind create a blast, with the strength to destroy more land, therefore, more enemies. The rock formations crumbled in the blink-of-an-eye, with no smell around to detect life around. Yet, he knew he was still out there.

Samza smirked once again.

"Do you **know** what a **shark** is?" Samza wondered if Cabba could even hear him with the hail around. "It's an **aquatic** creature, **known** for hunting its **prey** by smelling the **blood** on the water, and then **killing** it with its **teeth**. In other words, **Oren **is a **shark**."

"So that's it? He defeated you in battle, and now you're working for him?"

Samza jumped forward, rising a knee before unleashing a kick with the other leg at Cabba's direction. Another whirlwind destroying a mountain, easily. As the rocks crumbled, he raised his hands in a battle position, looking where the young Saiyan was.

"No, he** hired** me," Samza said, this time annoyed. How was the kid avoiding his hits? "He **wanted** to learn **martial** arts, after seeing how **pathetic** many in his **group** were at fighting. **But** he did **something** to me. I **believe** is what **people **say is the gift of the **silver tongue**."

"Yet you tried to run away from him."

Samza attacked behind himself using the elbow which shattered the surrounding earth. He felt really annoyed, showing his teeth at the blizzard.

"Don't **pretend** you know me, **brat**. And if you value your **strength**, fight me fair and square. There may be no **honor** among pirates, but I'm **the** exception: I shall give you the death of a warrior.."

Silence. The blizzard stood there for five solid minutes, and in that time Samza did everything he could do. He kicked the ground, causing an earthquake; he punched the air multiple times and provoked whirlwinds; he screamed at the wind, causing the blizzard to stop for a minute as a sonic wave cleared the sky. But he knew Cabba wasn't hit..

"He was using you, just as he used me. I'm in no position to fight you, but I believe the greatest warrior can win without throwing a punch."

"**A delusion**," Samza said, not even bothering to hit that place. How was he hiding? He sounded so far away from him, and the vibrations in the wind made it appear so. But he was there, speaking with him. "What **good** is **becoming** the** strongest**, then? You **wanted **to learn how to defeat **Hit**, and I taught you **two** what could help," Samza then laughed, although sarcastically. He couldn't admit it, but he didn't find the situation funny. "I saw how **Hit** killed you; **over**, and **over** again. If it** wasn't **for** you brats **wanting his **power,** countless** lives **could** have** been s**pared.**"

Silence. Time was running out, and he knew he didn't hit the brat not even once. How the hell does he hide?

"He influences you through his cells," Cabba said. Samza quickly turned over, finding him standing behind him. He couldn't feel a battle position, with the boy just standing there. "Just as he used me. Right now we are away from his influence, we are alone. And you're right, my egoism caused all of this, that's why I must get to him."

"Why **won't** you **hide**, Cabba?"

"Because I will win our fight with just my words."

Samza laughed out loud, as Cabba stood there in complete silence. The Metamoran fought many warriors in his life, of many races, to discover different techniques and fighting styles. However, he never fought someone that convinced him with petty talk.

"Oren paid you with internet, playing a videogame just to earn some credits," Cabba said. Not once he ever raised his voice, sounding like he would fall over the snow. Samza knew he was tired, not being properly healed from the experience on Mon Roll. "I could pay you with something better, something that could use your abilities as a warrior to proper use."

"And **what** would that **be**?" Samza said, preparing his hand to do another palm strike.

"Freedom."

Samza did nothing. He merely stood there, gazing down at the kid. He couldn't know what he looked like due to his blindness, merely knowing he was small, smaller than Oren even.

Oren once told him he felt comfortable talking with him because of his blindness, as he could never know what he was like physically. In all honesty, he never cared what he looked like. He was a brat that paid his entertainment, even if nobody wanted to learn from him, the main reason he was hired. Yet in that moment, the one target he was hired to kill, offered him the potential for something he hasn't had for a good while.

"Freedom is something I lost a long time ago," Samza said, and his voice didn't sound like two, but only one voice. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I can help you recover it. Despite my misdeeds, I truly want to help you."

Samza wasted no time. He screamed and did multiple palm strikes to the kid. Not once he felt he ever hit him, despite all the damage at the surroundings. It was in that one moment that he knew how Cabba avoided him all that time.

"**How.**..how did you learn that ability, Cabba?"

"I'm not sure. Fate has a dumb sense of humor," Cabba said. He couldn't see, but he was sure the brat smiled. He felt his hand touching his paw. "We need not fight."

As they shake hands, Samza stopped fighting. Losing the will to fight, he defused in that moment.

Barra's ship

**Friday, July 25, 12:25 p.m.**

When Barra landed the ship, he was surprised to see a half dead Cabba, not even transformed as a Super Saiyan, walking around with two polar bears dressed in desert clothes. Of course, just two hours inside the medical pod wouldn't heal him completely, much less cure him of the disease he has, but winning a fight was something miraculous. If anything, he would be crippled for life if he fought in his state.

Rasley tried to get out of the ship, but the moment he put one foot outside, his leg was frozen solid.

"Careful, the temperature in this planet is lethal!" Barra yelled at him.

"I noticed, I'm freaking freezing!" Rasley screamed, trying to move his leg inside the ship. "Overseer! How are you...how are all of you still alive?"

They didn't reply. Cabba was too tired, and neither of the twins felt like answering to an unfamiliar face. Barra felt like scratching his head in confusion.

When everyone was inside the ship, Cabba lied down in Barra's seat, almost sleeping as he found it highly comfortable. The twins sat in a corner, much to the other two's awkwardness.

"You told me he was dead!" Rasley yelled at Barra.

"I wanted to play a prank," Barra said. "Pranked!"

"What kind of unfunny prank is that?!" Rasley yelled.

"One I found amusing," One twin said.

"Amusing, I found it too," the other twin said, laughing.

"Hush you two, whoever you are," Barra said. If it wasn't for Cabba being there, he would point the arm-cannon at them. "Why did you stop fighting?"

"He promised us freedom," One twin said.

"Freedom he promised, indeed," the other twin said.

"Marvelous, you want to add that to your huge list of crimes, Cabba? Letting criminals escape? I didn't think I would hire someone so prone towards them!"

"Barra," Cabba said, not even opening his eyes or trying to get up from his seat. The slow way he breathed was concerning. "I'm sorry for all, but I need to return to Cinnam, and face Oren."

"Denied. You're in no position to do such a thing. It's a miracle you could even fight these… weirdos"

"He did not fight us," one twin said.

"But he did show us what he is capable of, and he can defeat Oren!" the other twin said.

There was a moment where everyone looked at each other, and Cabba started to laugh in a quiet manner. Everyone immediately looked at him.

"What's so funny?" One twin asked.

"I just thought it's funny I'm the only one with visible eyes in the room. No offense."

Nobody laughed back.

"Barra, what exactly did you spoke with?" Rasley asked, concerned.

"An invention of mine, the Artificial Intelligence Cloning Device. It clones someone's brain patterns inside the computer and forces the clone to tell the truth. When I'm done, I eliminate the clone. The Cabba that died was a computer simulation."

"You're... an odd person, you know that?" Rasley said, feeling disgusted at the patroller. "That wasn't funny at all."

Barra laughed hard, in his peculiar way that creeped out the twins.

"Cabba listened to everything, regardless. He knows what you did."

What an uncomfortable feeling was in the room, as Rasley didn't even know what to say. Everything he tried to say would be a terrible choice. But he was honest about his feelings on the matter, and no matter what magical cells were around, he couldn't feel he could forgive the guy that killed his comrades in Mon Roll

"Rasley," Cabba said, still with his eyes closed.

"Sir?" Rasley saluted militarily.

"You lied to me about what that word means. You're a jerk."

Rasley was confused about what he was talking about, and before he could ask what word he spoke about, Cabba fell asleep. He decided it was not time for triviality, and looked at the twins.

"What do you mean he can fight Oren? That guy has an entire planet controlled with his cells, including the Saiyans!"

"Not to mention Manza, or 'Cooler' as he wants to be called, is on the same planet," Barra interrupted." Possibly with his own army of cyborgs with that strange technology."

The twins laughed, but not in a sinister way, but of joy, with hope in their blind eyes.

"Because Hit may have disappeared..."

"...But the Time Skip, Cabba has learned!"

* * *

**Author's Note: And with that, I think I'm going to end this arc focusing too much on secondary characters. I do needed them to explain all the plot twists though; ****it was very hard to do it with Cabba as the point of view character****. Luckily, next chapter is all about the fighting, only involving the main characters.**

** Originally I struggled with this part, as I didn't know who Cabba had to face after waking up. I thought I could use new characters, but I decided against it, I introduced too many OCS already.**

** Hit may have disappeared, but his skill hasn't.**


	17. Entry 17, part 1: The final day

**Part left blank.**

* * *

**Entry 17, part 1:**

**Meijer City**

**July 31, 06:00 p.m.**

When he left, he destroyed the capital with his destructive power due to an unexpected transformation - as an accident. As the spaceship flew across the town of Meijer, far in the distant east from Mon Roll, he could witness a familiar scenario: a battlefield where hell broke loose.

WHOOOOOOSSSSH!

Even in stealth mode, the flight was dangerous as Barra had to constantly evade the crossfire between the battling armies. In one corner there were flying warriors of a silver armor, shooting at the Saiyans and Cinnamians in the other. Cabba remained silent in his seat, coughing as he sensed all the deaths across his window. In the split of a second, Cabba saw him: Cooler, formerly Manza, jumping across multiple battleships in the sky, destroying each and one with ease, laughing as he held a poor fool in his hand, using him as a maze to hit anyone he found. He took a deep breath, knowing that he will have to fight him in due time.

"We are arriving close to the destination you requested," Barra said as he piloted the ship. "Our communication is on, but let's be careful with it, someone may hear us. I apologize for asking once more, but are you sure of what you're feeling?"

"Yeah," Cabba said, coughing as he headed towards the door with a cane, "I can sense him." He could barely hide his sickness. A week of rest cured his bones to a great extent, but he was still weaker that he could hope for, sweating and with a high fever.

He was standing in front of the door, ready to jump to the battlefield. He felt wrong wearing a blue armor and black underclothes that hid all skin, with the attire belonging to a soldier named Ollin. According to Rasley, Ollin was the bodyguard of a rich member of the Avians, and bought a personalized outfit to make himself stand out from the rest of the Saiyans of Cinnam. Now Cabba was wearing the clothes of the guy he killed by accident. It felt wrong, with him wanting to puke, but there wasn't time to find anything else.

_First, defeat those two, _Cabba thought to himself repeatedly._ Then, you will find a way to fix all this mess._

Above the armor, he was wearing a blue hood, given to him by Barra so he could pass off incognito for as long as it could last. This made him feel comfortable, as he could hide his sickly face. Once more, he wore a mask with hidden anesthetic gas in case he needed a quick escape, not to mention it would help him breathe, and a new pair of blue gauntlets designed by Barra just to look cool.

"If anything happens, I will call you for the evacuation plan."

"This is a suicide mission," Barra pessimistically said as the door opened. The smell of the explosions entered like a strong wind, and Cabba couldn't stop coughing. "You have authorization for killing."

"I do?" Cabba asked with his eyes wide open. "Sounds out-of-character for the Galactic Patrol!"

"It's in character for two dangerous warmongers with weapons that threaten the entire universe. Leave no prisoners, and kill both! I'm counting on you!"

Cabba nodded, and he jumped.

The desolation seen from the sky was a different story from the ground, with the blood and corpses on the street, most of them from Cinnamian forces, with no Saiyan in sight. The crumbled buildings became bridges, and Cabba couldn't help but remember he was just there a week ago. He took a deep breath, remembering to focus on his targets.

Cabba ran with difficulty as he held a cane, hiding. In that place, he had no friends, and was alone. Not too different from the usual, to be honest. As he heard the fighting in the distance, he looked around the alleyway walking with caution.

Multiple neon lights adorned the walls, all turned off without the electricity that had been missing ever since he turned into a Giant Ape. On the ground, there were remains of silver metal, and the smell of the oil was strong enough to incapacitate anyone that smelled it. There was no doubt: a member of Cooler's forces died in there.

_This is suspicious__,_ he thought to himself. _The Saiyans that fought with Cooler were no match for him. So, who defeated this guy? I imagine Cooler forces are as powerful as him._ _Was it him? Maybe he was inside that woman? _

As the splendorous noise kept going, Cabba focused all his thoughts to find him, and make him pay for what he did to him. Finding someone's ki was like looking at different fruits in a stand, all would have different shapes and colors. However, Oren was different; as Cabba stayed too long synchronized with the Machine Mutant, he could feel his cells calling for him. It was a like phone in the stand, constantly calling you to yours as it vibrates in your pocket.

He couldn't feel that sensation so far away from Planet Cinnam, but now that he returned to execute him, the vibrations in his body wouldn't stop. He cleared his thoughts and ran in the direction the cells told him.

As he reached the end of the alleyway, he saw a Cinnamian and a Saiyan fighting against one of Cooler's soldiers. The cyborg was losing the battle, with multiple pieces of his body missing. Cabba understood that man was running away, and the pieces fell in the alleyway. He was, however, more interested in the eyes of the Saiyan: crimson red.

"Any last word, scum?" said the Saiyan, pointing at the cyborg with his hand.

"Yea, kill us all you want, we won't be truly beaten! Hail Cooler, the true successor!"

At that moment, the Cinnamian shot at the cyborg in the head. The bullet, as Cabba witnessed, absorbed the body of the enemy like a black hole. Cabba gasped, it was truly a deadly weapon. The Saiyan, however, punched the Cinnamian in the shoulder.

"You jerk! You stole my win! I did all the work, I should have finished him!"

"I had to!" the Cinnamian yelled as he returned the punch, although suffering by it. "Gah, it hurts! I know you weakened him, but the boss told us to shoot at them with these weapons. If we don't, they regenerate from their wounds!"

"Fine..." the Saiyan said, annoyed. "Thanks to him, I no longer have to be afraid anymore."

As Cabba listened to their conversation, he heard a voice inside his head:

_Why d__id__ you bothered to return in here?_

Cabba almost screamed, looking around the alleyway to find who said it. He knew he was there so soon? How was he even talking with him?

_You know, I thought you would run away with __the__ tail between your legs. Oh right, those two mongoloids cut it._

"Don't try to act smart," Cabba said quietly. "You gave me the tail, remember?"

_A mistake, like your mother giving birth to you. And a mistake I'm willing to repair._

As a brief headache invaded him, Cabba noticed how the two men were flying towards him. He didn't have time to waste with them, so he quickly knocked them out. First, he counted the seconds as time stopped by his own power, then struck them in their necks most delicate area.

The men dropped to the ground unaware of what hit them (pun non intended), lying unconscious on the floor. Cabba coughed, trying to breathe through his nose as he recovered his footing with the cane. Hit's Time Skip was amazing, but tricky to get used to.

"Using your words, I think we need to talk real close," Cabba said, this time not even afraid of hiding his voice. "A dance is only between two people, right?"

Cabba ran, following the vibrations in his body, waiting for Oren to say something.

* * *

**Author note: Originally this chapter would be vastly longer, but something personal happened related to the quarantine. I think I will break my personal promise of only uploading 20 chapters, and making these last ones rather short.**

**Next chapter will drop out soon, at least if the quarantine doesn't get worse in my town.**


	18. Entry 17, part 2: The Stadium

**Part 2 of the last chapter, and not the last. See you on Monday.**

* * *

**Meijer City**

**July 31, 06:27 p.m.**

Despite how impossible it could sound, he was tired of running. He took his breath after running a few miles, still holding the cane like an old man. The sight was one to behold, though.

The Orange Stadium once again, shaped like a missile with a shark grin on its top. Despite the depressing look in the town, the place was lively and Cabba could hear a loud music around as the Stadium was surrounded by an enormous emerald energy barrier, the same one that protected him during his fight with Hit. No doubt Renji was protecting his "baby"'s pride and joy. Likewise, multiple giant battleships, all adorned with shark smiles on the front, were shooting at every direction while surrounding the building in the sky. _From a mere stadium for pod racing to a fortress, __an eccentric one at that_, Cabba thought to himself.

_Come in, I'll allow Renji to let you enter!_

Cabba entered inside the barrier and put his hands on the orange doors, pushing them with difficulty, something worrisome as he was transformed in a Super Saiyan. _Is__ the sickness affecting __my __strength__? _Cabba thought, as he could feel the cold sweat in his forehead. _I need__ to hurry __then, before I grow weaker__._ He opened them and took another deep breath.

There was no one in that large and empty hallway, only a light at the end. It was quiet too, even the sound of gunfire outside disappeared. Cabba walked, with only the sound of his footsteps keeping him company, knowing full well he was expected, yet not knowing what to expect.

_What gave my direction away? The elegant battleships? The barrier? Or my cells __yelling__ inside of you? I doubt you could have found me on your own, __even if I gave you a map drawn with __crayons._

Hearing him inside his head was annoying, now that he was free of his control. Cabba kept walking to the end of the tunnel.

_You look unwell, and I'm sure you feel the same. You're probably wondering "why did this happen? How did I get the same disease __as my__ father, __who the worms are __now __devouring__?" _Oren giggled. _Well, after you crushed __**my**__ city and fight Shenron __as an overgrown gorilla__, I felt the need to weaken you. _

Cabba detested hearing about that day ever since he woke up, seeing the destruction he caused _–_ because of him. It was Oren's fault he turned that way, and he needed to pay for making him do that. Oren kept talking.

_ And you know what they say about apples and tree__s. If your father had a genetic disease, __or you were in the same terror event that is killing your race__, it was obvious that inside of you, you had it too, asleep. __You were fated to die.._

Cabba clenched his fist as he coughed, trying his best to remain kept walking as he heard that pretentious tone. It annoyed him that his suspicion turned true. Great, what does he earn knowing that? Another reason to hate Oren? He had enough.

_F__ancy __armor__._ _The black and blue suit you, __perfect for the __occasion__, but coming here all sick was __foolish, something I would expect from your kin's primitive __monkey __brain. __Not to mention,_ _you're stealing my colors._

"As if that mattered," Cabba said coldly, before coughing repeatedly. "Still afraid to show your face? Feeling insecure? Do you still hide inside that woman? I'm going after her too."

_If anybody sees my face, I would have to lobotomize __everyone__ – including your forces_. _Oh right, they are mine now. They __have__ always been mine._

Cabba took another breath, as he finally arrived to the end of the tunnel.

He gasped at seeing a stadium full of people in the seats, who cheered, looking at the circular roads around the field filled with vehicles running at top speed. People of all races and faces, from the poor to the rich, there was no distinction of classes, as they all looked safe and happy. And atop a flying platform, there was him.

Oren played with an umbrella by pretending it was a guitar, with Renji behind him. He was now wearing a blue top, a pair of dark ocular glasses, alongside a new black undercoat as he held his umbrella. Renji the Herajin, by comparison, was still wearing the same clothes, now transformed with her amazonian physique and orange spiral hair turned red, pointing her arms at the sky, making sure the energy shield protected the stadium.

"Well, my fellow cohorts," Oren said through the umbrella, using it as a microphone. "The race has ended, now its time for the enormous event."

It confused him to see so many people. They were in the middle of a war, yet those people acted like nothing was happening, like any ordinary festivity. Was that Oren's mind control?

"Visitor – or should I call you by your name?" Oren started talking from his position in the air, looking at him with a gentle smile. "Please, take off your hood, and let the...ahem, jury, see you for who you truly are."

Cabba obeyed, having nothing to lose by showing his face. The audience reacted quite differently at seeing his pale sickly face: some with pity, others with disgust, everyone quite vocal. Cabba didn't care, as since Oren knew where he was, the disguise was pointless.

"See? You didn't have to be so insecure about your personal appearance," Oren said with that smile of his, feeling more fake every second. He then looked at the audience. "Diseases happen, even to galaxian scum."

The audience listened to everything he said, captivated by his words. Cabba, tired of his babble, silently charged an energy attack in his hand as he coughed.

"As you all know, the Orange Stadium proudly proclaims itself as the home of the very best of Podracing, so I congratulate our winner Zukarita, may your mom be proud, tiger!" Oren said with a big smile at the audience, as they cheered for the pilot. "However, protecting all of you from this heinous war has been my obligation. I gave you shelter, entertainment, the best food, escapism; all 'cause I want to honor the memory of my father."

It overjoyed the audience of hearing that, as Oren took off his hat. In the giant screen atop the stadium, an image of a bearded old man with ocular goggles appeared. Cabba immediately recognized him: Doctor Chimitsu, the same man they disguised as to fight Hit. He felt disgusted right there as he understood what Oren's plan was: to pretend Cabba killed the doctor, someone he never met, and gain the audience's favor. He even used the doctor's clothes just for the people to see the similarity. Oren said they created him as Frost's successor, and they did something right: he was a vile liar.

"Doctor Chimitsu, who created me as a medical warrior to cure all your injuries, and founded the factory that provided this planet with everything, not only the famous donuts, to turn it into the prosperous planet it became, passed away. I would like all of you to offer us a minute of silence."

And so did the audience.

"What are you doing?" Cabba said, very quietly. "I thought you valued your anonymity."

_Paying my respects, I thought you of all people would understand __honoring your parents__, _Oren said telepathically, without changing his somber mood._And during times of conflict, people need someone to rely on, so I cannot stay anonymous._ _Not to mention, __I'm__ giving you the opportunity._

"What opportunity?"

_To surrender, or to die by my hand in front of this audience._

"In your damn dream you vile parasite," Cabba said bluntly, not bothering hiding his hatred.

_I was hoping you say that, _Oren too couldn't hide his disdain.

Oren put on his hat again, as he spoke to the audience, this time not somber, but furious.

"You all remember what started this war! A boy of murderous intent who dared to fight against the king of assassins, and then became a monster who destroyed the capital and killed our fellow citizens, our Guardian Dragon that protected us from the evil that is now attacking, and our Saiyan friends! Well my cohorts, you're looking at him now, he killed the doctor too!"

First, it confused the audience, muttering to themselves. Then, they screamed, slowly, as every single person watching him was yelling with pure hatred. Cabba remained silent, focusing his own thoughts on the Tsufurian who said all of that.

"He is the one to blame for all of ours problems. Naturally, I must beg of you: give in to your hatred. I helped you, so now help me! Raise your hands in my direction, focus every negative feeling inside of you! Lend me your energy, so we can avenge our fallen!"

Cabba was in no mood to listen to his charlatanry anymore, and jumped at his direction, preparing an energy blast to pierce Oren to smithereens, even making sure to time skip to catch him off-guard. But he failed.

Oren threw the umbrella upwards, cleaning his shoulder, and quickly hit Cabba in the chest with a palm strike while flying. Cabba coughed horribly as he fell, recovering himself in the middle of the air. When he recovered, three Saiyans were flying in front of him as Oren grabbed the falling umbrella in the same spot as before.

_He stopped me? _Cabba thought, confused._ How did he do that?_

"My friends, as you focus your hatred, these fine soldiers wish to avenge their fallen comrades at the hands of this monster. You're probably wondering how the thirty remaining Saiyans have been enough to make war to an army of a thousand cyborgs, if one cyborg could obliterate thirty," Oren then did a cheeky grin quite proud of his achievement. "Well, that's thanks to me."

The three Saiyans, all male and different in appearance, had something in common: the crimson red eyes. Cabba quickly yelled at them.

"Guys, please listen to me! You need to get out of that parasite's control! He is only using you!"

"Overseer," said one of them with a somber tone. "You killed my friends."

"Indeed, Overseer," said the second with a petulant tone. "Besides, why should we trust you? You got the Super Saiyan transformation and didn't teach it to anyone. Why is that?"

"I tell you why," finally said the third. "You have nothing special to you. That power made you unique, without it you're nothing but a selfish little orphan, a black-hearted traitor. But now, we will avenge our comrades in the rightful way."

As a familiar energy came from those three men, Cabba trembled in horror. In their scream, they emanated a powerful aura that heated the stadium. But it felt unnatural; there was something off about it. Instead of a golden aura, it was instead reddish. Yet, Cabba knew it: somehow, they became Super Saiyans.

"How...how is this possible?!" Cabba pondered, as his skin shook. "Why are you guys like that?"

_I I told you – your methods of getting angry __to transform were highly idiotic, like all of__romanticism. Hanging out with you though, I discovered a way to force the transformation out of them __through their cells__. __Sure, they are not blond but the power is the same. __Like I'm sure you're aware, my mind is my strongest muscle. Meet my __army__ of Super Saiyans, Cabba!"_

Cabba coughed, then put himself in battle position to fight those Super Saiyans – False Super Saiyans, who flew towards him at top speed. The stadium cheered for his demise as they raised their hands toward Oren, who danced atop the platform to the sound of the music. Cabba knew very well he did that to provoke him – and it was working.

* * *

**Auhor's note: Nothing much to add, other than I felt like taking another idea from the DBZ movies, and trying to reinvent a silly relic from a pre-Namek time only used in Dragon Ball Heroes and try to see how to make it work in a new context. I now understand how MasakoX feels.**


	19. Entry 17, part 3: Quality over Quantity

**Part 3 of Entry 17. I took a delay due to a personal matter.**

* * *

**July 31, 06:37 p.m.**

The audience cheered, begging for a massacre as Cabba fought with the mind controlled Saiyans. They fought on the air at top speed, as Cabba tried to not be hit by one of their strikes, all under an enormous mass of dark, evil energy created by Oren's power. The audience barely could see their movements.

Despite the initial worry, the way these guys fought made Cabba disappointed. The first, a bulky guy with scars on his face, only did the same punches over and over; the second, a tall brooding looking one, tried to slice him apart with energy blades, and not a single one hitting him; the last one was the heaviest, a fat guy with powerful kicks. They all did their best even as that kind of "Super Saiyan", but Cabba avoided all their hits, with no Time Skip; he was faster, and his only worry was what the black mass above them was.

"Would you stop dodging like a girl and punch someone already?!" Oren yelled from his platform, before glancing down at his assistant with an apologetic look. "Excuse me, I meant to say a bothersome fly!"

Almost feeling like grinning, Cabba obeyed such request. Time skipping, he quickly went far away from his opponents, and charged multiple energy barrages at the ground. The audience screamed in terror as Cabba destroyed the floor of the stadium, but he made sure the blasts weren't powerful enough to damage the planet. His enemies, who he was in no mood to even learn their names, noticed him and quickly went in his direction, but Cabba disappeared by then.

The middle of the stadium originally was filled with grass and several pillars, as the roads surrounded it. Now, it was filled with holes and smoke, with many of the pillars down on the ground. The audience yelled in awe, and Oren in annoyance.

"First you destroy the city and now the floor of my stadium, can you imagine my shock? Of course I had to expect this. You three, he is below there! Go!"

The three Saiyans nodded and quickly landed in the ground. The smoke wouldn't still disappear, making it harder to see. They stood together, walking slowly and pointing at every direction, ready to shoot.

"Are you blind!?" Oren yelled with all the strength in his lungs, pointing at the space between them. The three Saiyans quickly turned around and saw no one in there. "Huh? I felt his presence for just a minute. How did he disappeared?"

But in that moment, Cabba appeared from behind one of them, the bulky one, grabbing him by the neck with one hand, and the other covering his mouth. Immediately the other two tried to attack him, but the two of them disappeared in an instant. Oren immediately spoke with a cautious interest.

"Ah, so he is using the Time Skip to pick them one by one. A basic, but effective trick. But no matter."

The two remaining Saiyans stood back to back, and charged an energy blast, destroying everything like a fan. When they finished, there wasn't any smoke anymore, and they destroyed the pillars. There was no place to hide in there, yet their comrade wasn't around.

"He's gone!" Yelled the tall one, sweating as he looked in every direction. "Where the hell did he hide?"

"Don't you think if I knew, I wouldn't shoot him?" The other replied as he pointed his arms towards the ground."More importantly, I cannot feel their ki. They just vanished!"

The two kept walking, feeling the dread in their bodies. As Oren kept watching, an idea came to his head, one he found laughable, but one to not underestimate.

_Did by any chance you learned Instant Transmission?_ Oren said to Cabba telepathically, all with a very jovial tone. _My, my, so Samza is helping you during the fight? That's cheating, my dear Cabba. __If only you weren't so soft, you would have just killed those three. But alas, I'll play your game and__ cheat too._

In that instant, Oren prepared using his most fearsome weapon: his voice. Mentally speaking to Cabba, he recited thirty entire books of advanced mathematics he once read at a complete top speed, all with the side effect of confusing anyone who listened. His tongue was his second best weapon...even if he wasn't technically using it, but that's beside the point.

Wherever he was, Cabba was as dizzy as a drunk man. Heck, with that disease of his, he was possibly throwing up. Oren could feel it inside of him, how that sniveling coward hid, and how his energy was turning weaker by the second. Before the hour ended, Cabba would die with a heart attack – everything was just a game for everyone to see.

And he was right. In the middle of the stadium, Cabba appeared on the ground, throwing up. _Ew, __is__ that blood?_ Oren thought, looking at him from the distance. _Gross._

One of the Saiyans quickly grabbed him by the arms, while the tall one prepared the energy sword of his. Despite his insistent coughing, Cabba quickly grabbed the tall Saiyan with his legs by the neck, and head-butted the one holding him with enough force to set him free. In that moment and doing a flip, he threw the tall one towards his partner.

It impressed Oren, it appeared he endured the confusion. Still, he could witness how Cabba was still violently coughing, even throwing spit at the other two by accident, and that put a smile on his white face.

"Just give up, my friend. In your current state, you cannot beat the true Super Saiyans!"

As he cleaned up his face with his fist, Cabba kept silent and glared intensely at the flying platform. The fury in his eyes was honest, pure hatred.

"Or no, I guess."

The two Saiyans stood up, but Cabba vanished. In the blink of an eye, he kicked the tall's one spine with his knee, and the pain was unbearable for the man, as he screamed in the ground. Oren's smile disappeared, feeling a dreadful sense of _deja vu_ in that.

The other Saiyan tried to fight back, but Cabba vanished once more with the Time Skip.

_You learned how to use Hit's technique __to hide,__ I see._ Oren said telepathically, looking around the audience. _That's fair and dandy, but why did you cripple that guy? That's not your style!__._

The Saiyan kept screaming on the ground, looking like a pathetic child with his broken spine. As he kept watching him, Oren got another idea, one equally ridiculous as the previous one, one that made him sweat.

_No, you didn't use Instant Transmission, right?_ Oren asked. That pesky polar bear tried to teach him the technique in the past, but he couldn't learn it. It was impossible Cabba could have in some days. _Did you do something to your body? __Just what did you do?_

"You're the genius" Cabba said, somewhere in the vast stadium. "Figure it out."

Only one Saiyan was left remaining in the stadium, and you didn't need to be a genius to know he was nervous. The last guy jumped in the air and violently shoot at the ground with every energy beam he had. He had to be hiding underground, he thought.

But alas for him, Cabba appeared from the sky and landed on his shoulders. The Saiyan tried to fight back, but Cabba used his legs to choke his neck, depriving him of air, and the hands to touch a vital point in the shoulders, making the poor soul incapable of moving his arms.

SPLAAAAAT!

In less that a few seconds, the last remaining False Super Saiyan fell to the ground with a terrible noise coming from him. Other than the one with the broken spine, still screaming, the fight was over.

Cabba stood in the ground, cleaning his armor off calmly. Waiting no time, Oren threw the umbrella towards Renji in the platform, who caught it with her teeth just to make sure the barrier protecting the building would persist., and fell through a rope to the stadium. The Saiyan and the Machine Mutant were face to face once more.

"Well, well, well" Oren said, and his voice was echoed to the audience. "You surprise me. Defeating three Super Saiyans in an anticlimactic manner and trying to scare me by pretending you kill them. I was hoping for super blasts that could destroy the planet, not stealth takedowns! Now, how did you do it?"

In an instant, Cabba depowered, and once again transformed into a Super Saiyan. _So he hid his ki and used the Time Skip to move around the arena?_ Oren thought. _That still doesn't answer why I couldn't feel him. What is he hiding?_

"Want to know what your mistake was?" Cabba said without hiding the disdain in his voice. "You turned a bunch of losers into those weird False Super Saiyans. These guys are green and barely know how to fight. If I wasn't so sick, I wouldn't have used gimmicks to take them down."

"Gimmicks? Green?" Oren questioned it.

"These guys are rank 2," Cabba said, with a weak grin. "Not weak enough to be cannon fodder, but not impressive enough to offer a memorable encounter. They are pups compared to the wolves of the higher ranks. But alas," Cabba mocked Oren's tone of voice, "there is no one like that in the planet beyond me."

"Oh?" Oren said sarcastically, without taking away his jovial tone. "And what rank are you supposed to be?"

"Rank six," Cabba ceased smiling, taking out his mask with the anesthetic gas and putting himself in battle position. "Face it Marshmallow, that form is just like Tsufurian potatoes: there are more, but they taste worse than the alternative."

Merely observing his attitude, Oren decided he had enough testing his own brand of Super Saiyans. They were successful with Cooler's forces, but against the original he needed better test subjects. No matter, he had all the time in the world to make it better. He stretched his hands pointing the top of the stadium, where everyone could witness a black mass of energy, filled with negative emotions just waiting to be used. However, in a split second, Oren stopped pointing at it.

"Will you use that thing already?" Cabba said between coughs. "Used it against me, I will stop it."

Oren smiled. Despite his bravado, Cabba was barely breathing, taking deeper breaths as he looked around him with the intensity of his eyes.

"I think it won't be necessary. That's just, you know, a precaution. Hey people, I think is my turn to fight against this little monster!"

The audience, who Cabba could swear he forgot were there, vocally cheered as their hero decided to fight.

* * *

**Author's Note: I forgot to explain what are the Saiyan ranks, ever since I mentioned Rasley and Horia's way back in the first chapters. Long story short, I did it now. Next entry will finish Entry 17 officially.**


	20. Entry 17, part 4: Dancing parasite

**Part 4 of Entry 17. I took a delay due to a personal matter.**

* * *

**July 31, 06:50 p.m.**

As the audience cheered behind the barrier, Cabba and Oren kept fighting. Yet, to describe their fight as one would be inaccurate. Cabba, half dead because of his sickness, tried everything in his capabilities to fight his opponent. He was determined to kill him and avenge everyone that died because of him! Yet, with a smug smile and calm reflexes, Oren avoided his strikes with ease, dancing through the arena.

The large black sphere of energy above them couldn't calm Cabba's worries, as whatever that thing was, it was ready to be used. He could feel it: all the hatred of the audience, all their sadism, survivors of the war happening on the planet at that moment, was in that sphere, ready to obliterate him. Just what kind of technique that was, and how did Oren learn it?

"Would you stop dancing and fight me!?" Cabba yelled, before coughing. His chest hurt the more he fought, but he couldn't stop. He was the only one that could stop Oren; he needed to stop him.

Without ceasing the annoying smile of his, Oren said nothing. Instead, he stopped moving, allowing Cabba to use the Time-Skip and punch him repeatedly. Every strike, each harder than the last, was pure fury; the more he hit him, the more Oren's body started to disfigure, with vast holes left behind through his liquified body. In that split of a second, Cabba allowed his anger ti not stop. Yet when time resumed, Oren quickly grabbed him by the wrists and kicked him in his balls.

Cabba fell to the floor, as the pain in his chest increased. His heart beats were out of control, and the audience became more blurry, with him only being able to see his opponent in front of him.

"If I tell you dancing is my fighting style, would you believe me?" Oren said as he lorded over his body without taking away the smug gaze. "Those losers you fought did their work, despite everything: tiring you out. And yet you act all superior!"

Cabba said nothing, instead trying to get up again. He couldn't, as he violently coughed repeatedly. Oren kept looking at him, amused by the development of the virus.

"I gave you the opportunity to run away. Heck, I even allowed Samza to run away too as he tried to kill you. My revenge would have been slow, but merciful, because we are friends after all. Instead, you came back just to entertain the people you hurt."

Cabba tried to spit on Oren's face, but the spit landed on his shoe. He didn't seem to care.

"We are not friends! You used some weird trick that forced me to obey you as your slave! Just like everyone in this place!"

Oren remained calm, not even bothering to smile. Instead, he took off his ocular glasses, and the crystalline eyes of his looked different from before. Cabba couldn't tell what the feeling was due to his blurry vision, but it wasn't smugness.

"I see. So that's what you think." He then put on his glasses again, and once again smiled with an enormous grin. "It's a marvelous thing you came back, tho, because this development is not something I could have predicted! You learned how to tap into Hit's power, which is amazing, but here are two problems: why didn't I? I was with you the entire time. Don't you think is weird?"

Cabba ignored what he said, still trying to get up from the floor as he coughed. Oren had to control himself to not just kick him right there, but instead grabbed him by the arm, and looked at it like a new discovery.

"Maybe is because you're organic, and I'm not? I'm a unique creation, after all. So, I won't ever learn that power? That sucks, especially after all the effort I went tho to help you. Now, the juicy part is the second problem: you learned the Time-Skip, yet I allowed you to strike me and nothing you did affected me. You only know how to move, but you don't know Hit's powerful strikes or anything else we both experience."

As his chest hurt and the blood came out of his mood, Cabba felt like losing consciousness. Only his determination to see the bastard in front of him die, and avenge everyone kept him awake. But for how long? Yet, those words made him think. He trained for the moment they would once again see each other, yet was he so useless? If only Hit taught him how to properly use his power.

"You know, I have an idea," Oren said, as he held Cabba's head with his hands, trying for their eyes to connect. "You Saiyans have it rough economically, don't ya? You're dying in front of me, and I want your technique. I have a solution for all these scenarios: I take over your body, lobotomize you so you're nothing but an empty husk for me, and I take over your planet. Look at mine, I did wonders to it."

Breathing harshly, Cabba kept quiet. The audience cheered, screaming and begging Oren to kill him, while the Tsufurian just kept smiling.

"Everyone wins! We both become Frost successors that way and both get the Time Skip! Ah come on, don't leave me hanging! I know you can talk!"

"May the spoon understand you," Cabba said bluntly.

At that moment, everyone in the audience felt something. The air turned chilly, and the people felt shivers down their spine. The people then screamed, as the mist appeared around the stadium, slowly showing how more people appeared in the battlefield. A large robot-like figure of a platinum color appeared out of nowhere, as he was crushing Cabba's head with his feet and looking at Oren directly at the eyes; while a badly hurt polar bear of a round appearance was behind him, with his clothes being destroyed.

Oren, too, was petrified in that one moment. The one person he didn't want to see was in front of him.

"So this is how you truly look like, rich brat," Cooler said, as he looked at the surrounding audience with could be described as a cold smile in his face. "And look at all the potential victims of my invasion."

"Why...why is he speaking like Frost?!" said the Saiyan with the broken spine on the floor, the one Cabba broke.

"Manza?!" Oren yelled, with fear in his eyes. "H-how...?!" Oren flew away to take distance, before screaming at Cabba. "What the hell! This isn't like you, you imbecile! How could you led this monster inside with all these people?!"

Despite still being crushed under Cooler's feet, Cabba grinned.

"Because my mind is my strongest muscle now."

As the audience panicked with nowhere to run, Cooler simply gazed. Despite the armor creating a mask for him, the sadism couldn't be hidden. He laughed, as he looked at Oren taking distance.

"Planning on running away now? But we will have so much fun. After all, me, a common thug, will kill the two of you, and prove myself as the true successor to the empire!"

He then jumped, flying in the parasite's direction. His speed was impressive, as he quickly grabbed Oren by the head, and started to drag him by the head through the barrier, much to Oren's dismay as he screamed in pain. Cabba smiled at it, as he still tried to get up from the floor. In an instant, he received an injection in his neck.

"Excuse me for the **delay**, but it really took me long to get close to the **bastard**," Samza said as he took out the needle out of Cabba. "Barra told me to use this medicine, as it should calm your **symptoms**, Cabba."

Despite the pain, Cabba felt the strength in his legs return. With difficulty, he stood up, as he saw Cooler beating the crap out of Oren in the sky, and finding it somewhat amusing.

"But **allying** yourself with that **monster** was a mistake, sir!"

"Allying myself with him?" Cabba said as he pressed his fists. He still felt terrible, and realistically shouldn't be fighting anymore, but he would ignore such a warning. "I just brought him as a surprise tactic. I'm taking the two of them out!"

And Cabba jumped in their direction using time-skip, ready to finish the conflict once and for all.

* * *

**Author's Note: I don't think Dragon Ball ever had a fight between more than two factions. Is Usually only two, and enemies/allies would ally themselves against one bigger opponent. In this case, there is no alliance, the three characters will try to kill one another with no time for alliances.**

**We are in the fanfic's endgame, and afterwards I won't write more for this small fanverse.**


	21. Entry 17, part 5: Final dance

**Nothing of importance here.**

* * *

**Three-way Dance**

One week was enough to investigate everything he ever needed. How he could have been wrong about something?

As his face was being crashed toward the electric barrier protecting the audience from the stage, Oren tried to think of every possibility. Every scenario, every idea, yet what he studied in that week he spent training with Cabba was wrong? No, it couldn't be. The pipsqueak Saiyan, the goody two shoes desperate for approval, desperate for a friend, working with his comrades' killer? It's unthinkable. There has to be a catch.

Oren didn't feel pain. He may be human in personality despite his artificial creation and development, but his maker made sure he wouldn't ever feel pain with the nervous system obstructing any sensation of damage. Alongside his regenerative liquefied body, it gave him the advantage to read his opponent. During that moment, Cooler – or better say, Manza, was laughing like a maniac while crashing into his face with his mechanical silver hand.

_The hand even stinks of blood, _Oren quickly thought up. Tired of the cyborg smell, he released a powerful aura from his body filled with electrons and protons, burning the hand of Cooler and releasing him instantly. The audience gasped in horror, looking at the both of them: Oren, a youngster without a head, and Cooler, the invader without a hand.

"An appropriate look!" Oren joked before letting his liquid metal body regenerate from the injuries, as his face returned to normal. With his new teeth, he quickly grinned at his opponent in front of him. "You were unexpected, but unsurprising!"

Cooler smirked, or at least Oren presumed because of his mask. Many cables came from the hand injury, and in a flash, it rebuilt the hand. He played with his fingers.

Though Oren felt... off. There was something in the air, something odd. He once felt that sensation, but where? Dizziness, it was called.

"I, too, came with regenerative technology," Cooler said between chuckles, before closing his fist. "I am no mere actor for Frost's now: I am his empire's new ruler!"

Somehow and without warning, Cooler grabbed him by his neck. Cooler quickly stabbed his chest using his arm like a knife, and like if Oren was a rag doll, teared up his head. Oren's body fell to the ground, while Cooler rose his head toward the frightened audience. It was painless on him, but on any other living being, it would mean instant death.

"How is this? Why did I stop moving?!"

Cooler laughed. "I suspect that as a soulless machine, you never tasted the joy of alcohol! Well, as the soulless machine I became, I'm teaching you its effect!"

Alcohol. Yeah, that's right. That's the weird sensation he felt: being drunk. He once tasted alcohol while using the body of one of his subordinates. The experience of being only a head was something he never experienced, but being decapitated wouldn't stop him from still thinking.

"We 've known how you control this planet for quite a while now, brat," Cooler said, much to his annoyance. "You use the cells of every living thing to control them subtly." Cooler shook his head as he once again returned to laugh. "It's not the same when done against you, don't you?!"

Oren rolled his eyes. He saw as the audience screamed in horror as Cooler showed his beheaded head, all while not even being slightly impressed. He was still feeling dizzy, and the people in the audience looked blurry to him.

"Manza!"

That's a familiar voice. He could feel vibrations in the air, coming from below. Both Oren and Cooler looked down, and saw how Cabba was about to shoot them down with a Garlic Buster. With such power, he would do some considerable damage. If he could sweat, Oren would feel nervous.

"Take this!"

Cabba shot the beam of energy at their direction, but Cooler didn't feel like moving. Instead, he aimed at the direction of the beam with Oren's head, giving the Tsufurian a front-row seat to the destructive wave. That wasn't good, Oren thought, and quickly tried to liquify himself and get out of there, but Cooler wrapped his head with both of his enormous hands. He tried to flee, but he couldn't see any way out.

"Enjoy the show, brat!"

Just three seconds exact before the Galick Buster collided with him, Cooler released Oren's head for it to crash. Oren couldn't feel pain, but he could feel his head getting destroyed molecule by molecule.

* * *

The audience gasped in horror, and Cabba could see how the shield protecting them was shaking. He knew Renji was feeling in shock from "his baby" Oren dying off.

He, however, didn't emote. The young Saiyan kept the stoic look, sweating, as he was preparing to face off Manza.

"Hahaha! Look at you, Cabba!" Manza yelled, as his body was recovering from the powerful blast. "I thought you fought honorably, but it appears you're as bad as me!"

Cabba said nothing. He took a deep breath, preparing himself for his next attack as he charged the blast in his hands. Cooler, fully recovered, quickly flew down toward his direction, destroying a huge part of the stadium's floor. Cabba smirked, as that's exactly what he wanted. Cooler towered him, and his speed was phenomenal, but thanks to the Time Skip, Cabba wouldn't have to worry about dodging him.

"Dodging all your way?!" Manza yelled, as he kept trying and failing to hit the slippery Saiyan. Cabba moved from every corner of the arena, carefully dodging where the fallen Saiyans were. Even if they were brainwashed, he couldn't risk the death of a fellow Saiyan while they were down. It wouldn't bring honor for their passing. "What's wrong? Oh, I get it! You're afraid! Your bones are still shaking! Well then, I think it's time for me to tell a tale you will find most pleasing."

Manza opened his arms wide, and looked at the audience, almost like if he was expecting an encore. The audience gave him the contrary, but he was none the wiser.

"People of Cinnam! I'm Cooler, your new lord, king, emperor, kaiser and ruler, and I have a truth to reveal: I love history!"

The people remained quiet, afraid. For them, it was like being cornered with no way out. Manza then pointed at his temple, in his mocking tone.

"The history of mutilations! The history of betrayals! Every single fact Frost did, and lied about, I know it all. Do you all want to know the genocide we committed on Planet Torido and every single gory detail? I can tell you all, since I won't fight the man who arrested Frost. After all, if he is going to be such a coward, I might as well just take my time sowing fear in your hearts!"

Manza kept speaking to the terrorized audience, all while using Frost voice. For Cabba, it was weird to hear talking about such dark topics with Frost's voice, and deep inside him, he couldn't despise that man more. It was a complicated sensation: Cabba hated Frost, but once in his life he felt admiration for him. To hear a lowly pretender like Manza claim to be Frost's successor, made his blood boil. But he took a breath and focused on his surroundings.

_You imbecile, I shall not forgive you this one!_

As Cabba heard that voice, he suddenly got an intense headache. He fell to the ground, screaming in pain as he felt his head was about to explode. Manza, who was telling in gory detail how he assassinated a planet, stopped to look at him.

He got close to Cabba, and grabbed him by the neck. The two looked at one another in the eyes, even as Cabba felt like there were two drills inside him.

"Again, you're dying on the floor? What a disappointing piece of crap you are, Cabba!"

"You're the one asking me to be impressed, you cheap imitator!" Cabba bluffed between teeth, looking at the sky as he sensed the vibrations grow stronger in his body. "Look above you, Manza."

Manza looked at the sky, and saw something below the giant sphere of dark energy: it was Oren! Specifically, Oren's body, headless. Oren's body was holding the ball with his two arms in the sky, aiming at where Manza and Cabba were. The wind in the arena went insane, as the sphere was getting ready to launch. Cooler, instead of fear, rejoiced at seeing such power.

"Bastard looked for distance! What a smart brat!" Cooler looked at the young Saiyan in his hand, who he could crush at any moment, but decided for a more fun alternative. "Say Cabba, have you ever heard of the Chaos Ball?"

Still holding out the headache, Cabba tried to remember something about it, to no avail. He never heard of any Chaos Ball from his years as a fan of Frost.

"Then there's something you don't know about Frost. That gives me pleasure, knowing everything. Give my regards to all the people I killed, I shall finish the job when my life's over!"

Manza threw Cabba with all his force upwards, to Oren's direction. That dark energy ball, the closer he got to it, the darker it felt. Cabba felt chills, he couldn't explain it, but he felt like hell itself was in that attack. And to think it came from the population's energy, their hatred over him for destroying their city. As Oren launched the attack to the ground, Cabba raised his hands to stop the ball.

If he felt chill, now he felt terrified touching the thing. So much energy, electrifying every part of his body, and he could only try to push it away. It was too much to carry, too much to handle.

_Cabba! That's the Revenge Death Ball!_

Manza? Cabba immediately recognized that voice. He knew telepathy?

_Run away! I taught Oren that technique! It can amplify negative emotions and turn them into a knife that cut your nervous system! It won't hurt the planet, but it will destroy any living thing! Run, or you're done for! Not even a fusion could withstand that attack!_

_It was too late for that you dumb bear_, Cabba thought to his insides as he held the ball that slowly consumed his hands. "Why do you even named the attack like that?!"

_Well...I named it the Negative Emotion Booyage, but Oren renamed it after he learned it._

Cabba frowned, why wasn't he surprised?

Even with that adrenaline boost Samza gave him, his body was too tired. He never had to exhaust himself that much. He almost felt like smiling, unaware if the joy was madness or thrill. After all, a good death is its own reward, right? He doesn't remember where he heard that. Possibly the streaming service during the days of training, but he taught it was a cool line.

Then he felt heat coming from behind him. He took a quick look and saw a golden energy sphere of equal size coming from below. Cabba reacted with fear as the attack was coming towards him. That was the Death Ball Manza mentioned, and by the power coming from it, it was enough to destroy the entire planet.

"Crap!" Cabba yelled.

The energy, similar to the sun in appearance, was touching his feet. He could feel as his borrowed boots were being destroyed, while his legs were burning. He was in the middle of two giant spheres, ready to be crushed, and his head felt like it was about to blow.

_It's your end. This attack will destroy your nervous system, and I'll take over your body. Consider it my revenge!_

"What the hell are you talking about, Oren?" Cabba yelled, as he struggled.

_I'm done with you._

The Revenge Death Ball pushed further, and more of his arms became devoured. Cabba couldn't feel his fingers anymore, and a goosebump went toward his spine. He could still hear the people yelling in the background, not even rooting for anyone at this point.

"Enjoying being crushed, Cabba?!" Cooler yelled from the floor. "You never thought you would be a sandwich, did you?"

Hearing Oren brought him confusion. What was he talking about regarding revenge? His anger didn't cease though, he still wanted payback for using him. But nothing Oren said or did angered him compared with just hearing Manza talk. That smug killer, he needed to pay too!

But as he was being engulfed, he needed an idea. He tried to remember, and remember he did.

_YOU CALL YOURSELF A SAIYAN?!_

Vegeta's voice echoed inside of him. The moment he met his master, his power overwhelmed him, and he did everything he could to break him, to force him to be angry. Cabba was too scared to do so, he was too soft...yet Vegeta taught him how to transform into a Super Saiyan.

_There's was a moment in the middle of combat where you said you give up. Surrender is an outcome far worse than defeat. I won't tolerate a Saiyan showing such behavior!_

Giving up. Yes, that would be foolish. This was his battle, he got Hit's power, and now he needed to finish the Space pirates. For good, and forever.

"I cannot give up on my pride as a Saiyan!" Cabba yelled, screaming louder than ever. "Hear me, you parasite! I'm done with you too!"

Using the stored energy, Cabba shot a powerful blast towards the Revenge Death Ball. It was his most powerful blast ever, as he put everything in that one shot.

But that wouldn't work alone, he still had the Chaos Ball in his feet. Cabba, angrier than never, immediately thought of something. As painful as it was to admit it, Oren gave him the idea. He did multiple steps above the ball, kicking it, like if it were a mad dance. He never danced once in his life before arriving to Cinnam, but now he did every step imaginable to just return that ball to the ground.

_You fool! If you return that, the planet would be finished! _Samza yelled inside his head. _You have to, dunno, destroy the Revenge Death Ball and make the ball go towards the sky!_

"Samza, sir!" Cabba screamed, annoyed as he never was before. "If you're so clever, take everyone out of this damn planet already! That was your goal!"

_You said it like I haven't thought of that, something is blocking my Instant Transmission!"_

Cabba yelled further, and his blast grew twice in size. He pushed the Revenge Death Ball back a bit! But he needed more, he kept screaming enough for his throat to hurt, thinking of everything terrible it ever happened to him.

Something happened. Lighting surrounded him, for a flash it was, and Cabba didn't even notice it. Yet, that flash gave him enough power as he screamed at the heavens, powering his blast and kicks with everything he had. The Revenge Death Ball slowly decomposed, and with a last kick, the Chaos Ball returned to the ground. Manza laughed as the fires engulfed him, and the stadium at the speed of a turtle got more and more destroyed.

* * *

At the end of the explosion, the two spheres were destroyed, and Cabba fell to the ground. His entire body he could feel broke apart, and he couldn't move. He saw how the barrier protecting the Orange Stadium disappeared, and in a flash, saw how everyone in the audience vanished. He laughed, relieved. Samza took everyone out of there.

He couldn't see Manza nor Oren's headless body. Did he win? Could he rest at least?

A woman landed in front of him. Green skin, red hair, it was Renji. She kicked him with everything she had in the head.

"That's for causing us trouble!"

Behind her, Oren beheaded body appeared. He survived the blast and headed towards Cabba.

"Oren! Oren, are you alright? Do you need me to help you?" Renji said.

Oren's head appeared from his body, and he returned to be who he was. Yet, Cabba could sense his energy still. He was weaker than before, the regeneration costed him his power!

"You did enough, Renji" Oren said, with little enthusiasm in his voice. "Go where Cooler was, and make sure he is dead."

Renji obeyed without question, and Oren sat on the floor right in front of Cabba.

"Well, you did it, I'm tired. I see you peaked, you can't go on from here. "

"That's what you think..." Cabba said, drooling on the floor.

"I saw you confused. Look, I don't like people being confused when I'm serious, so I'll explain it to you: I didn't lie. You killed my father."

Cabba said nothing. His throat hurt from screaming so much, and his bones and energy were out. He could only hear.

"The dragon you fought against as a giant monkey had a brain inside of it, and the dragon was protecting it. The brain of a brilliant scientist who fell prey to illness and was left schizophrenic, not even remembering who I was. I guess immortality is futile through science, as disease will always find a way. You understand where I'm going through with this, Cabba?"

Cabba remained silent.

"You killed my creator...my father. I couldn't find his wife, I couldn't complete my purpose. You broke your promise of not killing anyone."

Hatred was filled in his voice, and he tried to remain calm and collected, and it pierced Cabba like a knife. Cabba didn't know how to react; his father passed away because of illness, and now he killed someone's father. He shaked, feeling guilty, and tried to move.

"Oren..." Cabba said, with little tone in his voice. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You have Hit's power, but I won't feel well knowing your family, your kingdom, live while you're my puppet. It's not fair!"

The earth shook, but Cabba kept drooling on the floor, without being able to move. From the depths of the planet's core, a giant dragon emerged. Cabba and Oren were on the head of the giant, and Cabba could see how the crystal was repaired. Where there was originally a brain, now was a mechanical one, giving power to the dragon.

"We're going to Sadala, and we'll destroy it. Oh, and let me introduce you to my father's and Cinnam's protector: Mecha Shenron."

* * *

**There were a lot of cut ideas for this chapter, which I blame on my writer's block. One of those ideas were Oren and Cabba verbally fighting one another while ignoring Cooler Manza, much to his annoyance. I didn't know how to make it work, so I leave you with that idea.**

**This chapter took me a long time, I didn't know how to make a fight between three people work. Mecha Shenron is my take on Doctor Wheelo, and I had fun imagining a parasitic teenager having a robot dragon as his father. That's concept is not one you hear every day!**

**Samza took the Saiyans who fought Cabba out of the Stadium. Originally Cooler was going to kill one of them, but I didn't know how to make it work without making Cabba more angry for more "literal who" characters. **


	22. Entry 18: Dance your worries away

**This one came fast. The time for fighting is over! Is time to press buttons!**

* * *

**OUTER SPACE**

**Hour unknown**

Despite the intense speed in which the dragon flew, space itself was deadly silent. Stars and planets flew by at light-speed, not giving anyone the chance to identify which planet was the one they crossed by. Before getting outside Planet Cinnam, Oren put a mask on him, just to make sure Cabba wouldn't die. After all, he won, and he couldn't risk his new body dying because of the lack of oxygen. And no matter what, Cabba couldn't flee nor move. He couldn't even transform a Super Saiyan. His body finally reached the point where it refused to obey any command of his, desiring only rest.

He was impressed they weren't burning with such speed. Cabba felt terrible, both physically, and mentally. He completely forgot about the conditions of his partnership with the Tsufurian parasite, about not killing anyone. They both became friends – but even Cabba wasn't sure about it. After Barra revealed the information about the cells controlling everyone, he had every right to judge what happened, and demand retribution for being used. _But maybe_, Cabba thought, _I was just using the excuse to forget of all the people I killed. And to think, it all started because I wanted the power of a murderer. __Maybe I really am selfish._

_ I told you Tsufurian speed was better. _Oren spoke telepathically, much to Cabba's annoyance. _ Even though Mecha Shenron isn't a spaceship, it is built with the same properties to travel through space. We will arrive to Sadala in minutes, __and you will see its destruction__._

Cabba could sense a familiar presence around. He could feel the ki of his king, and of all the people in his life. His heart felt like skyrocketing, Oren wasn't jesting. He tried to move, but not even a finger raised. Oren crouched and held Cabba's head forward. His fingers felt sweaty, they were ready to liquefy and enter inside Cabba's body.

_A shame our partnership didn't work. If it makes you feel any better, once the lobotomy is done, I'll make sure I cure your body of that disease you have. _

Cabba tried to say something, but it was no use. In space, no one can't hear you.

_I want you to experience what I am now experiencing, losing your entire purpose in life. Now I have to settle with the blasted hobby of the Time Skip. Funerary costs, __my stadium and the capital, __fixing the damn chaos you caused...you g__a__ve me a lot of work when I return home._

Oren's body liquefied more, and he entered inside the Saiyan's body. He did a sadistic smile, bigger than ever, just for the kick of it as he knows Cabba dislikes them. He got up and gave praise for his pain inhibitors; the control was absolute, with Cabba only being able to watch as his body mutated to resemble Oren much more. And he could see it, a purplish red planet on the horizon.

_Well, that's good,_ Oren raised his hand and pointed at it. _Mecha Shenron! This is my last wish to you before we return to our homeworld, hold your breath and charge a blast to destroy that rock!_

Oren held his arm up in the air for a solid minute, but Mecha Shenron didn't do anything.

_Well? I told you, you robot lizard, to destroy the planet!_

Mecha Shenron didn't do anything.

_ .ROCK!_

But Mecha Shenron kept flying, watching the planet doing nothing.

_Why aren't you doing anything? Don't make me insult you!_

_ You haven't wished for anything, _said the dragon with its deep robotic voice.

It confused Oren. He kept telling the dragon the wish – no, the order, and it wasn't obeying. Was there a malfunction? It can't be, he himself put the new artificial intelligence inside the skull.

_I'm awaiting your wish, master. _

Oren sighed. Maybe his telepathically wasn't working correctly? He never tested it with the dragon before – and why would he, in the first place? No. No, no, there was a mistake. Something was happening around there, maybe a satellite interference with the lizard's sensors?

The Tsufurian parasite was proud of his intelligence, but he wouldn't realize his new body was moving on its own. He was pondering deep in thought, in the void's silence, but because of his pain inhibitors, he wouldn't notice his fingers moving. The fingers were doing brief movements, not different from cockroaches in a bottle.

_Mecha Shenron, I'll say it once more. Obey my command and grant my wish of destroying that planet!_

_ I will obey your command, and grant your wish once you tell me what it is, master!_

Oren was losing his patience, repeatedly kicking the dragon's head. At that moment though, a light appeared coming from his legs, and an explosion happened. From Cabba's legs, a Garlick Buster, albeit one weaker than every other, was shot, sending them flying through space.

_What? You still think you have some control over your body, Cabba? Please, the game is over, and we played with my rules._

Oren charged a quick blast to return to the dragon's head and shot. Yet, he didn't move.

One more time, Cabba shot through his Garlick Buster through his feet, moving Oren further.

_You think sending me away from Mecha Shenron will delay the inevitable? Idiot, idiot, idiot!_

Oren tried once more shooting, but he wasn't moving the way he wanted to go.

Then, Oren realized what was happening, as the heat of Sadala's sun was getting closer to them.

_You bastard! You're using Time Skip to make Shenron ignore what I'm saying, and move in the frozen time when I'm not in command, and now you're using it to send me to the sun? Are you mad? __How did you do that?__ You'll kill us both!_

_I am the enemy, I will succeed, my mission I must complete._ Cabba thoughts were delirious, almost sounding like songs instead of statements.

Cabba once more shot a Garlick Buster through his feet, sending them more into the sun. Oren, terrified of the only thing capable of obliterating him, tried to flee for his life, but he couldn't move in the frozen time while Cabba did. He yelled, screamed, begged, but he forgot one thing: in space, no one can't hear you.

_Hush__, and enjoy the silence, _Cabba thought, as Oren burned, dying off for good.

…

Planet Cinnam

Mon Roll

July 31, 8:20 PM.

Samza may have saved the population from dying in the explosion caused by the madmen, but sadly that wasn't the end. His fusion ran off, and he became two weak Metamorans, trying to save countless people from an army in front of him. Barra, the Galactic Patroller who was with Cabba was pointing in their direction, but his corporal language said he was hoping for a miracle.

"How the hell we going to save our butts from this one?" Barra yelled.

"We could flee!" One of the twins said." This is your fault, woman!"

"Hey, don't talk to me, traitor!" Renji spoke. Her clothes were dirty, and she took a deadly beating, bleeding from her face. "It's tradition in my planet to take the head of an enemy, how could I know he would rebuilt from it?!"

"Well, you're an idiot!" The other twin said."Didn't you see him already rebuilding his hand? Idiot, idiot, moron!"

"How could I? I was busy with the shields!"

"Quiet, all of you!" Barra yelled, trying to remain calm. "We have to…have to… I don't know!"

Atop the mountain, an army of silver robotic men with heads shaped like stars, looked down on the poor fools who would be their victims. They all glee with their red vibrant eyes behind the masks at the carnage they were about to unleash.

"Did you thought it was going to be that easy?" Cooler said, laughing like a maniac. "You kill one of us, we multiply. This is the ultimate weapon for Frost's true successor! We shall cause chaos across the universe, destroying the foundations of false peace and justice, and preach with the absolute truth of carnage! Say your prayers, for I shall hunt you all down in the afterlife!"

But at the moment the army of Coolers were going to charge, Mecha Shenron fell over all of them and crushed them flat.

After the commotion passed, Barra went towards the dragon cautiously, and checked on the army. They all appeared to be all dead, with only the legs of one of them surviving.

"Well, thanks for the miracle," Barra said in a deadpan tone. "But where's…."

Before Barra answer's came, the dragon spit Cabba's body from its mouth. He was severely burned, and wet in a weird green liquid Barra assumed it was slime from the creature.

"When you're worried, just dance...dance...your worries away..." Cabba sang in a weak tone, dizzy and half sleep. Barra hurried up to assist him, but a scream from behind him alerted him.

"Fool!" Cooler yelled, rebuilding itself from a hand. "I can still fight...Saiyan scum, I shall kill you first while you're down!"

Bang!

In a quick flash, the last remain of Cooler's mechanical body was disintegrating itself, being sucked itself in a small black hole. When he disappeared in painful screams, Barra raised up his head, and saw Rasley, holding one of the rifles Oren forces were holding.

"Using guns is not our style, but a pay back is due, no?" Rasley said, smiling from grin to grin atop the dragon's body. "So long, wannabe!"

* * *

**Finally, we are at the end. Originally I was going to finish the chapter with the first part, but the second one was too amusing to let it sly.**

**And that's the end of Manza. Thanks for the distraction, Frost Wannabe. I remember a doujinshi where Cabba fought Frost's older brother, the author's take on Cooler, named Bleed. The character was not of my liking, so I decided to try my own take and do a commentary about it.**


	23. Entry 19: Miracle inside the machine

**Nothing to add here.**

* * *

**The ruins of Meijer**

**July 31, 8:30 PM.**

Barra carried Cabba in his arms, while looking at the crowd. The crowd had two emotions in their eyes: rage, and fear. They were enraged with the one responsible for destroying their home, and fearful, because they saw him fighting and knew what he was capable of. Even if Cabba was being delirious, singing like a drunken man, they were cautious to get close.

"You! You, robot man, you better give me that Saiyan, for I will slaughter him with my bare hands!"

The green woman, the Herajin, was unleashing a deadly aura around. Behind her, multiple men were prepared to back her up if another fight were to ensue. Even despite being wounded, Renji wanted payback. In front of Barra, Rasley with his Black Hole Rifle, and the twin Metamorans were ready to defend Cabba from another attack.

"He just saved all your butts, you annoying twat!" Rasley yelled, pointing at her with the rifle. She looked at him, furious. "He just risked his life to save all these people, and now you want to kill him while he's down? Where's your warrior's honor?"

"There's no honor here for the evil he has caused!" In that moment, Renji muscles increased, her skin turned from dark to an olive green, and her orange long hair turned fiery red. "Destroying our capital, destroying our guardian, and worse of all, killing these people's protector! Who asked for his help?"

The crowed yelled, agreeing with her.

"He was controlling all of you," Barra said, calmly. He activated a microphone from his suit, allowing him to speak with the hundred of people in front of him. "The one you call your protector was using microorganisms designed to influence your every move. You were puppets to him, and thanks to his death, you shall get over it in the following..."

Before he finished talking, multiple people started to scream in pain. They fell to the ground due to a severe headache, but this didn't worry Barra one bit. In fact, the twins were shocked to see him so relaxed at the pain everyone was having.

But the pain stopped. The people were rising from the floor, with confusion in their faces. Renji was equally confused.

"What...what happened just now?"

"The parasite cells in their bodies are dying," Barra replied, calmly. "Without the source, these cells don't last long. I assume that they will still exist in the ones who had a long exposure to them, like you." Barra then held Cabba between the armpits, almost like if he was looking at some ugly baby. "Including him."

"But something drew me to you...I never knew where evil grews..." Cabba sang, still delirious. Annoyed, Barra hit him hard in the back of the neck. It was so painful, Cabba yelled, and returned to normal, like one returning from sleeping. "What? Where am I?"

"Good to know you're back to the land of the living, Cabba," Barra said. "The two targets were eradicated, and for that I say congratulations. But the illegal use of the manipulation of time, and every other crime you committed during this operation shall not be ignored. For that, you're under arrest."

"I see," Cabba said, calmly. He looked sleepy, and his eye-bags were bigger than before. "I shall accept my responsibility, just as long as the people of Sadala get their medicine, Barra."

"They shall," Barra then lowered him to the ground, and held him tight from his shoulders. Cabba looked like he could fall at any moment. "But the law is the law."

The patroller took a pair of advanced handcuffs from inside his armor, and put them on Cabba wrists. Barra wasn't a fool, he knew Cabba could break them at any moment, but he also knew the boy had enough honor to not try to flee. Cabba, half-sleepy, looked around at the crowd, unaware of what he was supposed to be feeling. He killed Oren, but what about Manza? Could more robots of him appear?

"So that's all? He destroys these people's homes, and all he gets is a 'good job, cutie, you'll get arrested'? That isn't fair, robot man!" Renji yelled. "I want blood!"

"I don't make the rules," Barra said, calling for his ship in order to take the prisoner to the headquarters."I only know enough of what we've been through. I should arrest you too, you know?"

"But none of us is too strong to face her?" One of the twins said.

"None of us is strong enough to face her," the other confirmed.

"I don't recall saying you two would get Scott-free, either."

In that moment, a man ran towards Cabba and punched him in the face. It ended up hurting for him more than for the Saiyan, who Barra quickly carried again in his arms.

"It's not fair!" he yelled. "We bought this planet! Frost sold us this planet, it's our home now! Why did you destroy our home, scumbag?!"

The crowd kept yelling at the Saiyan, with him saying nothing, but gazing upon them. When he opened his eyes, a light appeared from Mecha Shenron's corpse.

* * *

Because of the destruction of the capital and the start of the war, the stars in the sky of Cinnam were clearer than any other day, with the full moon keeping them company. In that moment, though, the heavens were pitch black, as the corpse of the dragon shone brighter than any star. After an explosion of lights, the figure of a feathered sea serpent rose from the mechanical corpse of Shenron.

"Is that Shenron?" Rasley asked. "For real this time?"

"What do you mean for real?" A Cinnamian from the crowd asked. "You thought he was a fairy tale?"!"

"N-no! I just assumed that, you know, um, the dragon was killed by, well..." Rasley tried to explain himself before the twins shut him up with a hand on both of his shoulders.

The eyes, the only thing truly visible from the abstract figure of the sea serpent, shone brighter and from its light, a figure appeared flying above the crowd. It was a Cinnamian woman, with hair similar to snakes and eyes fully red, wearing a dress that revealed her reptile skin. She quickly gazed upon all, before setting her sight on the Galactic Patroller and the Saiyan in his arms.

"You," she pointed with her finger. Her voice was as serene as terrifying, echoing through the place. "You're the one who saved me?"

Everyone reacted with confusion. Barra, with the legs wide open, looked scared for once.

"Are you Shenron, lady?" Cabba broke the silence in a calm manner. Despite the feeling of history repeating itself, he didn't feel malice on that woman; he felt as if he was talking with Vados, and thought it would be appropriate to be polite. "I beg your pardon, I didn't think you would be a woman."

The female figure took one of her fingernails, and using her hands like if it were modeling clay, turned it into an elegant cigar. She took a bite, and instead of smoke came bubbles instead.

"Yes, and no. It is complicated. I am one of the seven off-springs of Super Shenron in this universe."

"Off-springs?" Cabba repeated.

"You do have ears, don't you?" She replied. "Seven elemental dragons, we grant a wish for whoever finds us with our own set of conditions. We hide in places that fit our environment. I am the water dragon, who took home in Cinnam, the planet of the oceans."

The crowd stood in awe at the figure above them, some even trying to touch her clothes out of curiosity. The water dragon, though, looked indifferent to them, only paying attention to the Saiyan.

"Your name is Cabba, no? I am well aware of what you did."

"I apologize for hurting you, my lady." Cabba said, lowering his head in sign of respect. "I couldn't control my actions!"

"Don't be. Without your help, I wouldn't have been able to escape from my prison. I thought rescuing you from the sun was the least I could do." Cabba and everyone in the crowd looked in confusion at the dragon lady, who kept smoking her cigar without a care in the world. "That disgusting old man caught me in my slumber and use his infernal machines to turn me into one of his weapons! That's blasphemy of the highest order!"

"Doctor Hachi did that?" Barra yelled, breaking his robotic tone.

"Indeed, woman." She said, very apathetic. "That said, the technology you're wearing is very familiar… are you too connected?"

"Not at all, my lady!" Barra quickly kneeled, making sure to not let the boy fall off his hands. "I'm just a humble policeman! That's all!"

"Hmph, if you want me to refer you as a man. Well, regardless. As a token of my gratitude, I shall grant three of you a wish. It's what the dragons do, and I shall do the same after finally being free."

The Hera woman flew at high speed, and put herself in front of the water dragon, and with fury in her eyes, screamed.

"Bring my boss back to life, please dragon!"

Cabba and the others yelled, and Rasley prepared to shoot at Renji. The dragon, however, kept smoking, and souffled bubbles at the woman's face.

"Sure, what are you willing to trade for the wish to be granted?"

It confused Renji, who shaked her fists.

"What do you mean trade?"

"I forgot to explain? Silly me," the water dragon giggled as she kept smoking her bubbles. "I don't grant any wish like the original dragon. If you want your wish granted, offer me something of equal value, my dear. This is my condition as an elemental dragon."

Renji fists kept shaking, and she hit herself in the chest, with tears in her eyes.

"I offer my life! Bring him back, I implore you!"

The dragon, however, looked very bored at her request.

"I think is time for you to be independent, my dear. You need a better offer."

Furious, Renji prepared an attack and tried to destroy the woman in front of her. Once she launched it, however, it turned smaller and smaller, with the bubbles at their surrounding absorbing it, and the beam travelling between all of them. Once it stopped, an explosion in the ocean behind the dragon happened. The woman remained unfazed, blowing her bubbles.

"I do appreciate the old fart's idea," the dragon said, feeling a familiar sensation inside of her. "That attack would only work if you hit at the dragon, not to the projection in front of you. Break your arm, dear."

Renji tried to attack at the dragon, but the twins, now fused as Samza, grabbed her from behind to stop her. If she hit the corpse, she would hurt herself with the mirror force of the mechanical dragon. Of course, she wouldn't stop being angry about it, trying to free herself. The water dragon paid no attention to them, and instead looked at Cabba once again.

"You have a wish, don't you, boy?"

Cabba kept quiet. He did have a wish, didn't he?

"Sir, do you plan on wishing to have Super Saiyan Blue?" Rasley asked. "That's what you wanted all along with the Oren guy, no?"

Cabba said nothing.

"What about reviving your father? You said he died the moment you arrived at this planet."

"No, I won't do that," Cabba said, quietly.

"Could I obtain a wish, Cabba?" Barra asked. Cabba looked at her, somewhat confused. The dragon called her a woman. So she was secretly a woman all along? He shrugged, thinking of an idea, and nodded. Barra took a step forward and spoke with the entity above her. "Dragon, could I wish for my home planet to return? it's name is Earth, and was destroyed years ago."

The dragon took a deep smoke, and looked amused as her eyes shone red.

"That planet is already alive, slowpoke. Another wish I cannot do, don't you people know better?"

Barra, instead of being stoic, looked bamboozled with such an answer. Cabba laughed quietly. He remembered lord Champa and lady Vados speaking about Earth's resurrection, after the tournament between the universes.

"My lady, can you revive people?"

The dragon stopped smoking and instead looked interested.

"How many are we talking about?"

"Thousands," Cabba said, looking at the surrounding crowd. "Maybe millions. I killed a part of them."

The dragon looked at her surroundings, at the destruction caused by the war. Hidden between the buildings were many corpses, and she gave an expression of disgust.

"Mortals," she said as she smoked. "I can do that, but I will need a huge price for it. What's your offer?"

The young Saiyan took a moment to think of what he could offer in exchange._ Imagine, a poor guy like me offering something of value. I think they destroyed my space ship during the wars_, Cabba thought. Then he realized what needed to be done.

"How about the power to control time itself?"

The dragon apathetic attitude changed, with interest growing in her eyes. The bubbles changed shapes, resembling stars.

"That's an excellent offer. It is settled then, ahem..." she took air, and her voice increased to the point the ground shake. "I am an eternal dragon! Speak your wish, I shall grant any single one wish!"

"Please dragon, bring back every innocent person killed by me, Manza and his forces! Make it like the war never happened!"

Taking the cigar, she threw it into the air, and lighting destroyed the object. From the remains, millions of bubbles flew across the sky and fell into the earth, inside the corpses they could find. The other bubbles took form around the crowd, making human-like shapes, and when they popped, multiple people appeared in there. The dragon's red eyes stopped shinning, and she once again took one of her fingernails, turning it into another cigar.

Cabba immediately recognized some people who appeared before him: they were Saiyans, just like him!

"Hey! Who the hell took my clothes?!"

One of them hid behind one of the destroyed buildings, and as he said, he was completely naked. Every single one of them laughed at him.

"Sorry, I will return them to you later..." Cabba said, quietly. No one could have heard him, anyway.

* * *

As the death became alive once again, there was rejoice as people found their friends and family walking once more. All except for Renji, who got out of Samza's control, and flew to the Saiyans.

"What are you waiting for?!" she yelled. "Your killer is right in front of you! The man who refuses to turn you stronger! Remember who taught you how to turn Super Saiyan, so kill him now!"

The revived Saiyans looked at one another, but did nothing. There was confusion in their eyes.

"So? Transform, as Oren taught you!"

They remained quiet and instead looked all disappointed.

"Why do you ignore my order?"

"Hey greeny!," Rasley raised his voice from the crowd as he flew above them. He played with the rifle, making it spin. "I think Oren didn't teach them anything; he force them to transform!"

The Saiyans lowered their faces in humiliation.

"And since mister marshmallow is dead, they cannot transform anymore. Imagine for a warrior race to depend on someone else to transform. I thought you guys were Saiyans, not babies!"

Renji's aura kept increasing, with the crowd feeling tense. Rasley, however, was calm, and instead of looking at her, looked at the dragon.

"I'm up next, lady dragon!"

The dragon looked bored, smoking without a care in the world.

"What's your offer?"

"I offer this weapon, capable of creating a black hole enough to disintegrate anyone. I want you to tell me the location of Manza and whoever turned him into that robot freak."

The weapon, slowly, turned into water. The few soldiers who had those weapons in the crowd, in fact, were surprised to know their weapons too were being liquefied.

"I'm taking all those weapons, as that old fart of a scientist created them." The water dragon said, annoyed. "Manza is still alive, but you need to hurry and head towards Margarina, the continent of the south. He is there alongside the king of this world, a Tsufurian scientist. If you don't hurry, more clones will come and slaughter what's left of this planet. I planted a map in your mind, so find him to your heart's content."

The crowd reacted in terror, all except for the Saiyans. They looked prepared to fight. Rasley got close to Renji and took the hair off his face. They looked one another in the eyes.

"The overseer is off-limits. But Manza and that doctor were the ones responsible for giving us a lot of headache. What do you say? How about all of us go together and teach him a lesson?"

Renji tried to say something, but the army in front of her, not to mention how tired she was from everything in that day, made her simply nod. She flew away, and all the Saiyans followed suit, but before leaving, Rasley gave a salute to Cabba.

"I'll see you later, overseer!"

* * *

With the warriors leaving to fight what was left of the Space Pirates led by Manza, only one wish remained. The crowd, however, was too intimidated to speak with the dragon.

"So the king was the culprit behind Cooler?" Barra said, looking at the people speak in confusion. "HQ will like a report on all of this, but I don't know how to explain it. I wonder if we have a protocol for parasitism. Cabba, how do you feel?"

"Relieved," Cabba said, with his eyes closing. "History didn't repeat itself."

Under her helmet, Barra smiled. She remembered the day of the terrorist attack, as she walked on what remained of the Tree of Might. But, she felt intimidated, not knowing how to tell Cabba she still didn't have a vaccine for the disease the Saiyans were having in Sadala, and without Hit's reward money, she wouldn't find the ingredients for it.

"Barra..."

"Yes?"

"You're Kamin, aren't you?"

She remained in silence as the wind blew.

* * *

"I still have one wish. You're next, bear man. State your wish."

Samza, who was distracted looking at the warriors going their way, turned pale at the idea of talking with a deity. He sweat, as he couldn't see what the dragon looked like, he couldn't even smell her or properly sense her. All he could do was hear her voice.

"Would you allow me to wish for something, bear man?" Barra yelled. However, Samza crossed his arms.

"Oh no, you won't steal a wish from me, patroller! I know your kind, you will arrest me despite helping you!"

"The law is the law, yes, but I'm willing to compromise! I need this wish!"

"Well, too bad! I want my free wish!" Samza then flew and got close to the dragon. "Your highness, I wish an entire year of the most delicious food!"

"For the people of Cinnam who lost their home?"

He was going to deny it, in fact, he wanted all that food for himself. After months of surviving of only pasta on a miserable budget playing videogames, he needed something expensive and unique. Yet, he could smell the sweat and tears of the people below him. Who knows when they will get their home back? One's thing for certain, he won't ask for the dragon for new buildings. Those suckers can build those themselves.

"...Sure, I ask for two years. One for me only, the other I can share parts of it."

"And you offer?"

"The individuality of my selves. I can only be fused from now on."

The dragon shrugged, and the remaining bubbles became thousands boxes of food. The crowd quickly grabbed whatever they could and fled. Samza himself felt lighter.

"That's all I will do," the dragon then ate the cigar. "I'll see you once the other six dragons grant their wishes, then I shall return. Farewell!"

The lady disappeared, and the figure of the dragon took shape, as it returned to the ocean. The skies became clear, as the stars were visible once again.

"The wish could have been used better, dumbass," Barra said. "I can't believe you could sacrifice that, of all things!"

"Oh, come on, you had to read between the lines!" Samza spoke. For once, it didn't sound like two people speaking at once, but a fresh voice. "Besides, nobody cared about my former selves before the fusion."

"That cannot be true."

"To be fair, I don't remember what their names were," Cabba said, half-sleepy.

"Yeah...no point denying it," Barra agreed, as Samza crossed his arms, annoyed. "I don't know why I said that."

* * *

**Author's note: No, the elemental dragons aren't inspired by the Shadow Dragons. The water dragon is inspired by the character of the same name from the Wuxia-like videogame Jade Empire, by Bioware. I gave her the smoking habits of the dark Shenron, though, that's not a lie.**

**I didn't want my fanfic to be overly cynical, and the Dragon Balls make sure the series never goes grimdark, so I created a counterpart for Universe 6. But I made sure the Namekians didn't create them, I read a fanfic with a U6 Saiyan medic that used the Namekians and I felt so disappointed by the reuse of ideas.**


End file.
